


New Hampshire

by OxfordPictionary



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alison Church, Director - Freeform, F/M, Lavernius Tucker - Freeform, Locus - Freeform, Meta, North, North Dakota, North Dakota/OC, North/OC - Freeform, Project Freelancer, Simmons - Freeform, Tex - Freeform, Tucker - Freeform, Tucker/OC - Freeform, Washington, York/Carolina, Yorkalina, church, felix - Freeform, grif - Freeform, isaac gates, maine, sarge - Freeform, wyoming - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 76,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OxfordPictionary/pseuds/OxfordPictionary
Summary: Fic originally published on Fanfiction.netThis fic follows Freelancer Agent New Hampshire, Newbie for short, as she joins blue team and pushes both them and the reds to man up.A story about a Soldier dealing with her PTSD and trying to get over the loss of her fiancé who may not really be lost.I never meant for this fic to be this emotional or chapter 4 to be so creepy. I signed up to fuck around but I'm definitely not fucking around.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Tucker was sitting on the roof, laying in the sun, bored out of his brains. He was not brave enough to go downstairs and hang out with Caboose, nor was he about to bother the overtired ex freelancer Wash.

Washington had been over tired lately due to Private Caboose keeping him up at night. Bow chicka bow wow. The said private had been missing that asshole Church since he had gone off with ex freelancer Carolina. Caboose's constant whining and wailing and non stop crying out in his sleep had driven Wash to almost breaking point. Poor Washington had more patience with him than anyone before, but this was just the tip of the iceberg. Tucker just got up and left when the baby had started crying, walked right over to the red base and went down into the back of their warthog, sleeping like an infant. It had been going on for weeks now. Time to accept that he was gone. Sure he'd come back but not any time soon... He hoped. He rolled over so the sun wasn't piercing through his visor and burning his eyes.

They had been on good terms lately with the Reds but not good enough to go over during the day while they were training or building something. Better to go over at night, in the afternoon, evening or at breakfast. Any time they weren't working. He was enjoying his piece up until Wash came out onto the roof with him.

"What do you want Wash?"

"The pink guy from red base heard about our trouble with Caboose and wanted to help, then the Grif invited us over for a beer."

"yeah, I wouldn't trust Dounut's help"

Wash shivered. "I learned my lesson the first time."

* * *

 

Not 3 hours later, when the evening into just setting in Caboose, Tucker and Wash made their way over to Red base; one of the very few times they could without getting shot at. Simmons welcomed them in and the went into the base's rec room where Sarge and Grif were sitting at opposite ends of the couch exchanging sarcastic remarks. From the fridge two beers were handed to the two soldiers and an orange juice to Caboose. Donut took Private Caboose to the side and sat him down at the table attempting to engage him in art therapy. Really Caboose was just happy with orange juice and crayons. And everyone was happy that he wasn't accidentally burning down either of their bases.

* * *

 

New Hampshire crawled stealthily from a rock behind Red base across the ground and in through the said base's door. She skulked through the corridor and took the safety off her pistol, why it had been on until now was simply because she had always been afraid of shooting herself in the face while crawling across the ground, after she saw an armature agent do the same thing years ago. Although it had been funny at the time later that night she had been filled with nightmares. Opening a door at random she bust not what appeared to be a rec room and she nearly dropped her gun at the sight. Both Red team and Blue team sitting together, drinking beer and drawing pictures.

"Huh?!" she said aloud. She was more confused then when Texas had tried to convince her that South was really nice person if you got to know her. Although she could happily say that the older agent had not denied that the violet armored one was a bitch.

Both sets of soldiers snapped their heads in the direction of the doorway where the green armored ex freelancer stood. Sarge put down his beer and picked up his shotgun that he had earlier placed next to the red couch he had been grudgingly sharing with Grif. He cocked his weapon and pointed it the green one.

"Hey, who are you?" Asked Grif.

"Newbie? Is that you?"

"Wash?" the ever confused pine green colored girl asked.

"It sure is kid."

"Wash! So glad to see you! Why are you wearing blue armor? And why are you all sitting together drinking beer when you're supposed to be fighting?"

"Well little lady, you probably didn't know this but the red and blue teams were never really at war, it was training set up for the freelancer army courtesy of command." explained Sarge.

"Yeah, yeah I know all about the conspiracy they set up for Project Freelancer. You guys were basically cannon fodder. I just didn't know that you guys knew. And don't patronize me you filthy red."

"Hey!" Donut, Simmons and Sarge chorused as Grif sat there chuckling at the insult of his superior.

"Who are you calling a filthy red you dirty... er green?" Sarge grumbled in his raspy southern accent.

"The old man in ugly red armor that sticks out like a sore thumb." Just as the Sargent was about to pump shells into the young soldier Wash gave out some nervous laughter and changed the subject.

"So what brings you here Newbie?"

"I was looking for you Wash. All the freelancers disappeared while I was off on a mission. Some are in prison for some reason and the others I can't find anywhere. The Director sent me off on some godforsaken mission in the middle of nowhere for years, I come back and all my friends and everything I know is gone."

Wash couldn't help but sigh. "Project Freelancer was shut down because of the crimes it was committing. Not long after you left actually. Now before I tell you any more, I want to ask you a few questions."

"Ask away weirdo." New Hampshire replied, entering the room further.

"Alright, but before you do I want you to hand over your weapons to Grif and Simmons over there." A guy dressed in maroon and grey stood up from an armchair and the one next to the Sargent followed suit, only slower.

"What's with you?" New Hampshire asked her old friend who she assumed was coming down from an acid trip. She put the safety back on her gun and slipped it into it's holster. She unclipped the holster from her waist and handed the knife stuffed belt over to the fat one.

"All of them." Wash prodded.

Newbie rolled her eyes and pulled various other weapons for countless other places on her anatomy. "We good now?" She said somewhat annoyed.

"Not quite. Where exactly have you been all this time?" He eyed her suspiciously from under his helmet.

"I spent the better part of a year in the desert, loosing contact with the ship 6 months in. After that I left trying to find out why I'd been abandoned in a pile of sand! Where have I been?! Where were you!? Why are you hiding out in the middle of nowhere with some sim troopers?!" She screamed. She certainly sounded like the New Hampshire he knew.

"I was in charge of recovering all AIs and armor enhancements. Recovery One. Why didn't you go back to the ship when you first lost contact?" He replied.

"How exactly was I supposed to get back to a ship whose last known co ordinates are over 6 months out of date? Without contact with said ship. It's taken me this long to even find you and that was an accident. I was only here to loot." She responded.

"Loot?" Washington asked, surprised.

"So there were these mercenaries looking for a crew. I was going to join them but I needed a passage fee. It was more of an insurance policy, making sure everyone has something to loose and you're less likely to skip out on them. I was going to clean out the place and make a little cash." She explained reluctantly.

"You were going to rob us?" A guy in pink booty shorts asked, surprised.

"Wait, what do you mean clean out?" The maroon one she assumed was Simmons asked.

"She means kill you. All of you." Wash confirmed.

"Well I'm not going to now if that means anything." She said sheepishly.

"It doesn't. And the New Hampshire I knew wouldn't have made a move like that. She'd have found another way." Wash folded his arms.

"Always did have me on a pedestal David." Newbie sighed, pulling off her helmet. "But I assure you, times have changed. Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"It is you." He gasped looking at her sun kissed but worn face. Her blonde hair spilling over her armored shoulders.

"Who'd you think it was dumbass?" She laughed. "Only one New Hampshire."

"They said you were dead. You didn't have any enhancements or an AI so I never got the recovery request. We kept the channels open for 6 months but we never heard from you. We had a funeral and everything."

"Take it it wasn't an open casket, you know, seeing as there was no body. What'd you tell North, huh? He'd have never believed anything he couldn't see with his own eyes."

"About that..." He rubbed his neck.

"What happened?" She yelled, angry and confused.

"Well all surviving agents were sent to prison. And.."

"All surviving agents? What does that mean?" She stormed closed.

"Washington the new mean lady is scaring me." A large blonde guy next to the guy in booty shorts butted into the conversation.

"Not now Caboose." Wash called behind him. "Project freelancer as it turned out, we weren't the good guys after all. The counselor, and anybody left alive went to prison. But we suffered many casualties before hand. Church was the Alpha, not a myth I know, Tex was Beta they both died. She came from Alison, the Director's dead girlfriend. He's dead too. Killed himself. North, South, York they're all dead too. Everyone from the original team is. Well save for me and Carolina, you too now."

"And they're all definitely dead? You're 100% sure and they're not going to pop up somewhere like I did? Cause you know they're all better at hiding than me. They could still be alive. Maybe they made it back, did you think about that?" Her voice sounded more and more desperate the more she spoke.

"I know for sure. Tex and the Alpha were deleted. All that's left of Church is Epsilon. I detonated York's armor myself and South and North died within a short time of each other. Wyoming was killed first by Tucker, then Grif ploughed through a pile of him with the red team's warthog and then Sarge shot them with his shortgun. Simmons took some out from the gunner's position and lastly Texas took him out."

Her breathing was erratic. And she fell to her knees. "I take back what I said about being a badass." Tears fell down her face and Wash regretted the time he wasted confirming it was her. Of course it was her.

Wash wrapped his unarmored arms around her and rubbed her back sympathetically. She put her head on his shoulder while she sobbed. Washington rested one of his arms around her waist to support her. With his other hand he stroked her head and hair trying to comfort her and calm her down. "Oh Wash, I've lost everyone."

"I know, I know. And it's not fair, but hey," he said. "There's a bright side in this." She looked up at him and it seemed like a century since the last time he was able to see her shining blue eyes. Only this time they were shimmering with sorrow and filled with salty tears. "You haven't lost everyone yet. I mean, sure, Carolina ran off somewhere with Epsilon but they'll come back. And if it counts for anything, I'm still here."

"You're right Wash, I still have you and Carolina. Things could be worse right? You live at blue base yeah?"

"Yeah?"

"Great, I'm going to head over there and have a shower." She put on the best grin she could muster after she wiped away her eye's leakage. She pulled away from his warm and comforting arms and walked over to the rec room's door.

* * *

 

"What was all that about?" Grif wondered from his spot next to Sarge.

"Uh yeah, who the fuck was that?" Asked Simmons who had been sitting quietly at the counter near the fridge with the pile of weapons he'd liberated from New Hampshire.

"That, was Agent New Hampshire a freelancer from back in the day, she started a while after the original recruitment back on earth. Besides Tex, North, South, York, Wyoming, Carolina, Maine, CT and myself she was one of the most known agents in the biz, one of the best out of all of us. We all knew her, she was like a younger sister to all of us, everyone except South loved her. And she loved us all, she looked up to us, we were what she wanted to be." Wash was beaming with pride. Pride in his old friend.

"So it looks like, we've to ourselves another member of the blue team to fight." Sarge said schemingly, rubbing his hands together while grinning.

"Hey, why do the blues get her? If she's a freelancer wouldn't she be better on our team?"

"Excellent point Simmons, but the blues are already getting their asses kicked by our superiority and she's a dirty green. Almost a dirty blue." Sarge shook his fist grudgingly.

"Hey, do you guys hear a muffled sobbing noise?" Tucker questioned.

"Grif! Go check it out!" Ordered Sarge.

"Uh, Grif isn't really the sensitive type, it doesn't seem like the best idea to send him out there."

"Simmons, what in Sam hell are you talking about?"

"Well sir, I think what we hear could be New Hampshire and if it is, she sounds like she's crying and I don't think we should send Grif out there."

"Good point Simmons, you get out there."

"Wahh? Me?"

"Simmons are you arguing with a superior officer?"

"Shut it Grif."

* * *

 

New Hampshire shut the door behind her and slid down the wall next to it. With her helmet sitting behind her she sat on the base's cold floor hugging her knees sobbing some more. She could hear the guys inside's muffled voices but ignored them totally. The door beside her slipped open and pair of legs stood in front of her. The one named Simmons sat down on the floor next to her.

"So..."

"South..."

"You know, for someone who's supposed to hate South, you're not doing a very good job. I mean if you hate her so much, then why are you crying about her dying? Is it because you weren't the one to kill her?"

New Hampshire wiped her eyes in an attempt to dry them and sniffed. "From the start I always had a good connection with North, he was the first person to accept me, to like me, to make me feel like I fitted in and he even recommended me to the Director when I was first rejected for the freelancer program. He was always so kind and so nurturing even when he himself was in a bad patch he was always there. And the reason I hate South is because North cared so much for his sister. He would do anything for her and she just used that to he own selfish advantage. I knew one day that because of her North would die. And this just confirms it. I don't know how it happened but I know she had something to do with it. I just know it. Wretched bitch." She spat the last part.

"You want me to tell you the story of how she died?" Simmons asked sympathetically.

"Yeah. Could you?"

"Of course. This is what I heard from the Wash, I wasn't there at the time though. Back when Wash was recovering AI's from deceased agents he found South and North. North was already dead and South said that he was like that when she got there. Actually she put him in the position to be killed. Yes, it was her fault he died. Then the Meta caught up to them so she shot Wash in the back and ran off. Later Wash saved her from the Meta but in the end he had to kill her. So he shot her."

"Good riddance."

"Wah uh? Weren't you just crying about her a minute ago?"

"Yeah, I resented her for the ways she was using her brother, but not only did she kill him she shot Wash so she can go fuck herself. I don't give a rats ass what happened to her, I'm just glad Wash got to kill her for what she did to him. Now I think will go for that shower. See ya later Simmons" she said getting up and putting her helmet back on then walking off to blue base.

* * *

 

Simmons walked back into the rec room. He had his head down and was severally confused.

"Hey Simmons, you alright?" Grif asked.

"Yeah, girls just confuse me." He replied half heartedly.

"I'll drink to that." Tucker said raising his beer.

"Here, here." Agreed Sarge also lifting his bottle.

"You think she'll be okay?" Wash asked finishing his beer and putting on the counter.

Tucker closed the fridge door and opened two beers. "I'm sure she'll be fine, now get this down you." He slid the bottle across the counter and over to the stool Agent Washington was sitting on next to the equally worried Simmons.

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" The boy's chorused as Simmons guzzled down a pint of beer and put the empty glass on his head just as Tucker, Grif and Sarge had already done.

"Okay Wash! Your turn!" cheered Donut.

"Oh no I really shouldn't" he said waving his hands in the air.

"Oh yes you should" Tucker told him and poured a beer into a pint glass and thrust it into Wash's face. He took the glass and began to skull it down. "CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! WHOOOOOOOOO!"

"At a boy Wash."

* * *

 

Newbie stepped out of the shower and got dressed into fresh clean civvies. She pulled on a pair of dark denim jeans after her underwear and before pulling on a bullet proof vest. After she pulled on a simple black tank top and a thin baby blue and plaid short sleeved shirt. Same one she'd stolen from York years ago. She unwrapped the towel from around her head and gave her hair a quick brush before grabbing a look in the mirror. It'd been a while since she'd been out of her armor and boy did it feel different.

She sighed, the bullet proof vest she was wearing was one of her smaller older ones, also the only one that was still clean as it had been a while since she had done the washing. Her smaller older vest did nothing but emphasize her DDs almost making them pop out of her shirt.

She sighed again. New Hampshire picked up all the various pieces of her green armor and looked at them, her armor had faded a great deal, it had gone from it's original phthalo green to a simple teal or pine green. They were also covered in a great deal of dirt and dust.

For the third time in five minutes Newbie sighed, she got out a sponge from under the sink in the blue's base's kitchen and some soapy water scrubbing her uniform clean. She put a towel over the bench and then took her armor pieces out from the sink and down atop of the towel. She pulled on some shoes and went back to Red base. She wasn't going to sit around on her own till the boys got back, who'd most likely be drunk. And if they were getting splattered she'd be damned if she wasn't there to join them.

* * *

 

"Why are none of you wearing pants?" New Hampshire asked as she stood a near five feet away from the bench where the 5 drinkers had relocated themselves to. Sarge and Simmons were stripped down to their boxers, Girf in boxers and a grey t-shirt and Washington in his armored bottoms but no shirt. Tucker was on the other side of the bench and she didn't want to know if he was wearing anything or not. Caboose was curled up in a ball without his helmet on the couch and Donut was probably back in the shack with that weird purple guy.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey Hampshire chick. You should join us!" A drunken Tucker slurred.

"Yeah! Whooooooo!" Hooted Sarge.

"We're playing Flip, Sip or Strip. You can join us if you want to." The surprisingly somewhat sober Grif explained.

"Hey, isn't that York's?" Wash spoke thickly, his words pushed together and his breath smelled of heavily alcohol. "How come you never wear any of my clothes?"

"You never let me in your room Wash."

"Woo woo wooh!" Tucker whooted while banging his fist on the counter.

"Okay Grif I will join you."

"Great, it's Sarge's turn right now, grab a beer and jump in the circle when and wherever you want."

Hampshire walked over to the fridge and went to grab a beer just as Sarge guessed wrong again couldn't take another drink so he could only choose the strip option.

"oooooh Sarge looses his boxers."

New Hampshire gave a small squeak before yelling a "No!" And sticking her head inside the fridge. She sculled a full beer bottle before she had enough courage to turn around. She did not like what she saw and immediately opened another beer. She walked over to drunk Washington and took a swig of her beer. Simmons was able to take a drink and Washington too, her first shot she had York's blue shirt off and the rest of the night was a blur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

  
It seemed like early morning and somehow the sun shone through into New Hampshire's eyes. She had her head down on the counter with her arms folded in front of her. Blinking a few times, waking herself up, she found herself being suddenly jolted upwards when Washington and a few others were woken abruptly from their death like slumber by a girlish shriek. It was just then that New Hampshire noticed where everyone was; Tucker was on the floor, where he had been lying the whole night and was now sitting up. Simmons was just waking up in his spot on his stool next to Sarge, who was snoring away like nothing happened. Oh yeah, Simmons, Tucker and Sarge were butt naked. Grif was sitting next to her with a five o'clock shadow and a slight hangover but still in his briefs and grey t-shirt. She was sitting in Wash's lap where he was wearing nothing but his blue and white plaid boxers.

Hampshire looked over to wear the shriek came from and saw a shaking Caboose standing in front of them looking traumatized.

"Oh hell." Wash's unamused voice came from behind her. She turned to look at him and he explained that Caboose was a bit "special".

"Awww, Caboose, it's okay. Come here." Newbie said getting up from her stool and living chair, Washington. She walked over to the blond man in standard Blue armor and wrapped her arms around him. She patted his back sympathetically and held him for a moment. "It's okay Caboose. It's okay." She was stretching just to hug him as she was 5 foot 3 in height. It just occurred to her that all that she was wearing was a pair of frilly pink and white panties and her bullet proof vest. "Sweetly, why don't you run along back to our base and have a shower and when we get back I'll make you breakfast."

"Okay!" He said enthusiastically, grabbing his helmet and skipping off. She put her hands on her hips triumphantly and smiled as he left the room. And they said Private Caboose was a handful. She spun around on the balls of her feet and marched over to the stools around the counter. Taking her seat upon Wash she told everyone who wanted food to put clothes on. Anyone who wasn't clothed from neck to foot would not be served. After last night playing flip, sip or strip with Sarge was bad enough. Then she got off of Wash once again and collected her clothes from the floor before telling Wash to wake Sarge and come over when he was ready. In way she was kind if glad that she slept at red base because at blue, she hadn't gotten a room yet, she wasn't even really a blue. She thought hopping across the floor one leg in her jeans the other she was attempting to put in.

* * *

 

"Wow, this is the first time in years that I have eaten something besides Oreos, it's, it's, good. It is good." Grif continued to munch on his pancakes full of happiness.

"You sound surprised. I think I might have died if I ate only Oreos for years." New Hampshire took a sip of the coffee she had in hand whilst leaning on the bench before going back to mixing more batter.

"Most people would have" Simmons added.

"New lady, I like you. You make food for me and you are nice to me and you aren't like the other ladies that have been here. They have been mean to me. And shot at me."

"and punched you in the face while you slept." Tucker smiled sadistically at that one.

"yeah, I thought the tooth fairy was mad at me." He mused. Hampshire silently scoffed. She knew he was special but bloody hell was this kid innocent.

* * *

 

"What in Sam hell are you two doing sitting in the blue base eating pancakes?" Sage burst through the door of the base's kitchen to see Grif and Simmons at the table with Caboose, Tucker and Washington all eating pancakes without him.

"Yeah! And without us, guys, that's not very nice." Added Donut.

"Good morning Sargent, would you and Private Donut like to join us us for breakfast. That is, if you're not to busy with all your hard work and training." New Hampshire said innocently.

"Now that sounds excellent, I don't mind if I do."

"But Sarge.."

"Donut! When a lady asks you for something you don't say no."

"If it's too much trouble then I understand Sargent."

"No, no my dear, no trouble at all. In fact it's our pleasure. Grif, Simmons! Thank her for breakfast!" Sarge bellowed.

"Thanks for breakfast" they mumbled.

"No problem" she grinned. Ahh she had Sarge wrapped around her finger. Even though they got off on the wrong foot yesterday. They must have done some serious bonding last night while they were drunk. She shuddered remembering the drinking games.

"Oh and we brought back your weapons." He said handing her her holster. She strapped it around her waist, on her right hip it had a range of small to medium knives in sheaths. On the left was a connecting strap that had a thigh holster attached where she rested her pistol.

* * *

 

"More syrup Sargent?" New Hampshire asked standing at Sarge's side holding a bottle of maple syrup they had gotten from god knows where.

"Don't mind if I do Mrs Hampshire, and call me Sarge."

"okey dokey Sarge, and it's just Ms." She replied.

"Ah, not married then, SIMMONS! Get in there."

"Hey chika bum bum."

"Caboose! What have I told you about doing that?!"

"Boys! Quit fighting at the breakfast table! If you want to fight, you can do it at training tomorrow."

("she's a perfect leader for troops." Sarge said almost crying.)

"What? Training? Who put you in charge? Wash! Say something!" Tucker Pleaded.

"Actually Tucker, I think it's a great idea. What I don't get is why not do it today and tomorrow?" Wash said smirking.

"Well Wash, I wanted to give them one last day of freedom. Training is now going to be a regular thing here at blue base. No more slacking off. You should heed by the Red's example. They're always training and working and Tucker, all you do is absolute jack shit from what I've heard. So no more. And also we can't train today, it's moving day."

"Moving day?" This was a first, Wash certainly hadn't heard anything about moving.

"Well yeah. Did you think I was just going to sleep on the floor?"

"Oh you mean you're moving in. Great. Usually freelancers send us on some crazy mission and then leave. " Said Grif.

"Yep. I'm a permanent fixture. Can't get rid of me now boys."

* * *

 

"Wash?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't mean to be pushy, well actually I do, 'cause if not nothing will get done. Washington, if you don't stop watching reruns on tv and get up I'm gonna make you. I still don't have a place to sleep and you are wasting precious daylight. Now get up and find me a room if you have one, great, show it to me."

"All you had to do was ask."

"Wash, I brought it up at breakfast. You kinda shoulda guessed that I fucking needed your help. What? Did you expect me to ask Caboose?"

"Okay I see your point but Newbie, if you want a man to do something, don't beat around the freekin' bush. Just come right and say it straight."

"Wash?"

"Yeah?"

"GET UP!"

* * *

 

"Okay, here you go, a big room with no draft, good lighting, a double bed, plenty of closet space and a desk."

"Awesome. Half the stuff I was kidding about but wow, Washington, I'm impressed. How'd you manage it?"

_EARLIER_

"Come one guys! Heave!" Wash yelled as they attempted to move a desk from one of the office rooms to the blue base's Sargent's quarters. Since there was no Sargent and New Hampshire wanted a spacey room with no draft he didn't think anyone would mind. Plus the room was right next to his so he could hide in there when Caboose was looking for him.

"Wash, why are we doing this?" Tucker asked his arms shaking from the crippling weight of Newbie's new desk.

"Well Tucker I think it's a great bonding experience for me and Washington my second best friend. And you can tag along."

"No Caboose, that's not why we're doing this." Washington stated.

"Oh. Well I am so embarrassed. And I'm just going to stop talking now."

"We're doing this because this room needs a desk." He explained. Jesus why couldn't Tucker just do as he asked for once?

"Why? This room is just empty Sargent's quarters."

"Because it does." He said matter of factly.

"I wonder why serpents quarter didn't get a desk anyway." Caboose pondered.

"If that wasn't wrong in so many ways that would actually be a good point."

"Thank you Washingtub."

"Uhhh." Really? They were back to this again?

"Ooh I mean Washington. Oh I am so embarrassed."

"Wash, this is the room you picked for New Hampshire isn't it?" Tucker pried. It was none of his business.

"Yeah? What's wrong with that?"

"You like her don't you?" Great Tuckers sexdar was on again.

"What? No. God no."

"Washingtub I approve." Caboose mused.

"Not now Caboose." Bloody Caboose.

"So, if you don't want her, can I have her?"

"NO TUCKER! NOT TUCKER!" Caboose screamed.

"I don't own her Tucker, if she wants you then by all means and anyway, she's not an object I can't just give her to you."

"Can't or won't?"

"Tucker!" Wash yelled.

**Meanwhile at Red base**

"Sah-arge, why are we even doing this?" Grif whined.

"Because the lady from blue base wanted one. And we, good chivalrous army folk, are going to do a nice thing and make her a dream bed."

"Yeah even Donut is helping." Simmons added.

"What?"

"Yeah, he's over there." Simmons pointed to the man in light-ish red coloured armour who was sitting in a chair with a mile of blue fabric in his lap.

"Yeah Grif, Donut's making her a purty blue and green bedspread. Donut, make sure to sign my name first when you embroider it."

"Yes Sarge."

"Grif! Get back to work!" Sarge yelled continuing to saw the plank of wood he was halfway through.

_PRESENT TIME_

"Oh you know, I'm just that good."

Wash walked her into her new room so she could have a look around. She smiled in admiration at her new room and all the work she didn't know Wash, Tucker, Caboose, Sarge, Grif, Simmons and Donut had done. She looked happy with the room even with the bare walls. Oh well, hopefully she wouldn't notice till much later.

Newbie sat on the bed and smiled at the bedspread, it was girly yes but it was cute that they went to so much trouble for her. She knew they had to all have something to do with it and her suspicions were only confirmed when she saw the message embroidered on the bottom of the doona cover.

_To New Hampshire from Sarge, Simmons, Grif, Donut, Wash, Tucker and Caboose._

Each of their names were written in their armour colour even Newbie's. She'd have to thank them all later, but now she needed to unpack all her things. She had all her clothes and possessions inside a crate strapped to the back of the warthog she drove in on, but it was parked outside Red Base yesterday. She walked right past it yesterday when she went to have a shower and completely forgot about it this morning in her hungover state.

New Hampshire sighed.

"What's wrong Newbie?" Wash asked.

"Wanna come for a walk with me?"

"Yuh oh, this can't be good."

Hampshire giggled. "Grab a canister of petrol on your way, I'll meet you outside."

"Petrol? Now this really can't be good." Never the less he complied and went off to find gas while she went and stood outside.

"Okay, before I give this to you, you're not going to blow anything up are you?"

"No, not unless you got a light." she giggled. "I'm just kidding Wash, I'd use propane or a grenade for that. No I'm not going to blow anything up but we should get moving before the sun goes down."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

  
"So why'd you have me bring up this gas?"

"I only had a quarter tank, this baby wouldn't have made it across the canyon." New Hampshire said patting the back of her jeep.

"Oh, so we're not doing anything interesting."

"Well we could light a fire and make s'mores." She said climbing onto the gunner spot on the warthog.

"Yeah, because a petrol fire sounds like a fantastic idea." He sarcastically pointed out. She laughed and then sighed.

"Well, come on then, the others will probably be wondering where we got to." She said jumping off the flatbed and taking the petrol canister from behind Wash. Hampshire topped up her fuel tank to full and chucked the canister back behind the crate. Wash sighed and leaned against the side of the car. "You wanna drive or shall I? ...Hello. Washington?"

"Huh? Oh, alright, ummmm... I'll drive." he said hopping in the drivers side that had no door.

"Wash, are you sure you're okay? You've been acting a bit off, I'm worried about you." Wash slammed on the brakes. Scoffing as he nearly crashed the warthog.

"Newbie, don't get me wrong, I love you but there is no reason to worry about me I'm fine." New Hampshire looked at him.

"Wash? You love me?"

"Wah ah? No! Well..."

"Aww Wash, it's nothing to be ashamed of, I think it's cute. And I want you to know I love you too."

"What? Really? You do?" He scoffed again. He was struggling to believe that the girl he fell for all those years ago, who until now had seemed head over heels for Agent North Dakota, loved him.

"Yeah Wash, you're like my best friend and we were so close back at the agency. We're like family and I'll always love you."

'Oh. That's it. She sees me like a brother or something. Fan-fucking-tastic.'

"yeah. Me too. Now, we should get back to base before Caboose gets worried or blows it up." She laughed and he drove them back down the canyon.

* * *

 

"Hello."

"Well hey there Caboose. Didn't see you while you were sitting alone in a dark and dingy room completely silent. What's up?" New Hampshire said while entering the room.

"I think the real question is, where have the two of you been?" Tucker prodded coming into the light from the shadows.

"Oh. You're both here are you?" She asked seeing him enter from the darkness. Newbie flicked on the light switch. "I guess you're both hungry and that's why you're hanging around. Alright, I'll put dinner on." Wash stepped through the doorway of the base's living room behind her carrying her crate.

"Oh oh oh! Wash! What's in the box?! What's in the box!?" Caboose cheered whilst jumping up and down.

"I don't know Caboose, you'll have to ask New Hampshire, it's her stuff."

"Mrs Nice Lady, what's in your box?"

"Not as much as there will be later tonight, bow chicka bow wow."

"Tucker! Hampshire, sorry about Tucker, he thinks he's a real ladies man, and he usually makes jokes like that."

"It's okay Wash, if you remember, I too used to tell some pretty good dirty jokes. Ooh, I have one now if you wanna hear it. Ready? Dirtiest joke of all time. The bathroom." Tucker just looked at her, Wash caught on and smirked under his helmet. "No seriously Tucker, get to cleaning." She said while throwing a toilet brush, bleach and a sponge at him.

"Aw man, so not cool." He said looking at the utensils in his hands.

"Get going Tucker, or you'll have to clean everything. And I mean everything. With a tooth brush." She said in the firm voice of a leader. Caboose sat there and chuckled.

"I don't know why your laughing Caboose, from what Wash tells me, your room is atrocious. Go clean your room. I'll be checking in on you when I'm done in my room to make sure your actually cleaning. Now go on, off you go." Caboose trudged past her with his head hung low and sighed as entered the hallway leading to is room.

New Hampshire smiled at Wash and smacked a hand on his back, almost making him drop the crate he was carrying. They walked to Newbies new room which already had the clothes from the duffel bag she'd brought a few days earlier thrown across the floor.

"So did you bring much clothes on this mission or is this everything?" Wash asked noticing the crate was rather light.

"I only have what I brought with me on my mission years ago."

* * *

 

"Dude, I love pork chops" Tucker muffled through his mouth full of food.

"Glad you do Tucker. Did you clean the bathroom as I asked?"

"Women don't you trust me? You could eat off that floor in there it's so shiny. As for a everything else, you could drink out of the toilet, serve punch in the bathtub and roast chicken in the sink. Don't even get me started on the shower." He ranted.

"Very well, I'll check it after dinner. Caboose? Did you clean your room?"

"Errrrrr yes. I'm not lying. Honest to god truth. Stop looking at me like that."

"Caboose?" Newbie questioned firmly.

"No mrs. nice lady I did not clean my room."

"Caboose, no dessert for you."

"What!? No!"

"If you have your room cleaned by 7:30 and I mean properly cleaned. Not everything shoved under your bed or in your closet, you can have some dessert. Deal?"

"Fine." He muttered. She chuckled and started clearing the plates. Once she had finished Tucker made a move to leave the room.

"Where do you think you're going? Get back over to that sink and wash those dishes. Go on, scoot." Tucker looked at her horrified and almost dropped his helmet with shock.

"But I just cleaned the bathroom." He complained.

"Exactly Tucker, you don't have any other chores to do now. So you either do the dishes now without further complaint or you do the dishes and clean the rec room, on your own. What's it going to be?"

"Fine, I'll do the dishes." He huffed and trudged over to the sink.

"That's better, and Tucker, when you're done you can vacuum the corridors."

"What!?"

"Are you arguing with me Tucker?"

"No Ma'am." He said filling the sink with soapy water.

* * *

 

New Hampshire walked into her room and looked at the mess on her floor. Then she remembered someone else who had to clean their room. Caboose.

"WASH!?"

"Yes boss?" Washington called from the rec room where he was about to sit on the couch in front of the TV.

"Could you check on Caboose? Make sure he's actually cleaning and then if he's not could you supervise him?" New Hampshire waited in the long silence for Wash's response.

Wash sighed. "Yeah, no worries." He made his way past his room, Newbie's room and then Tucker's into Caboose's.

Newbie pried open the crate she'd gotten from the dessert base with a turquoise painted crowbar and coughed as a cloud of sand and dust blew out of the crate. In truth the content of the said crate Newbie hadn't seen since she arrived at her mission location. She knew she'd be on this mission for a while but she hadn't thought this long. New Hampshire packed the entire contents of her locker and all her precious photos and memorabilia. To be honest she didn't really take a lot with her, or leave a lot behind. She never really had much. People in Project Freelancer are told not to get too sentimental. Newbie never really agreed but she saw the point. In the army you're going to loose a lot of the people and things that you care about. In fact, she only left a few pairs of jeans, panties, bras and t-shirts in her room back on the Mother of Invention. She hadn't brought much of else with her other then clothes.

Newbie had originally packed her things into a larger duffel bag but she had wanted to keep her things safe so when she got to her temporary base she got a hold of a shipping crate and jam packed it full of her possessions keeping only the necessities out in a smaller duffel bag.

New Hampshire sighed, she knew going through her old things would make her remember all of the old times. She'd probably get teary eyed, it seemed she'd been doing that quite a lot lately. She wasn't like the other female freelancers, she wasn't afraid to cry and didn't think anything of it if anyone else cried. The freelancers were taught that to cry was to show weakness and to show weakness was the second worst thing in the world, the first being a lost place on the leaderboard.

* * *

 

"So you going through your old photos?"

"Just finished. This crate is over and done with. That's it. Done. No more." She dusted off her hands and got up off the floor showing the crate into the corner and sweeping the sand off the floor with a broom and out the door.

"Hey Tucker! You missed a spot!" She yelled and then opened her clothes drawer. She pulled out a pair of track short and then a button less black loose cardigan. Then she began taking off her armor.

"You know Wash, I miss them. All of them. Even South."

"I know Hampshire, I do too sometimes. Nothing we can really do about it now."

"It still sucks" she said pulling her shorts on over the top or her purple lace underpants. She tugged on her black shrug over her black and purple bra then sat down in her desk chair. Opening the middle drawer she took out a plain brown leather bound book. She flipped it open to a blank parchment page marked by a silky red ribbon. Next she took out a funnel pen and began writing a diary entry.

"Hey Wash? Is there something you wanted or?"

"What? Oh no, I just came to see of you needed a hand with packing but you seem to have that all done so I'll leave you be."

"No, you don't have to go."

"No, it's okay, I have to go check on Caboose anyway." He said turning away. "Well actually there was something I wanted to ask you. You said earlier you were a permanent fixture."

"Yeah..?"

"Well I was wondering what changed your mind. I mean you were ready to kill us and sell all our stuff yesterday. Why aren't you going off with your new mercenary buddies?" He said finally.

"What changed is I found you. I found out the truth and that's all I needed after all this time. The complete honest to go truth to shed some light on everything that's happened. And they weren't my buddies."

"Well that's good I guess." he replied, turning around again and heading towards Caboose's room.

"Oh that's right forgot I promised the guys dessert. Well better go sort that out." New Hampshire closed her leather bound book and put the lid on her funnel pen. She followed Wash out the room and went into the kitchen.

* * *

 

"Seriously dude, when did you have the time to make all of this? Doesn't matter, your cooking is literally the best."

"Thank you Tucker."

"You seriously haven't experienced life until you've tried her pie." Wash bragged.

"It's true, it really is the best." Newbie agreed. "Anyway Caboose, you'd better get that room finished. Tucker, get some rest, your training starts at 8am. I'm getting you up at 6."

"Okay." Tucker sighed. He want going to argue. Bad things happened when he did.

"Wash, well start after lunch at 12:30 and then I'll start training Caboose at 3:30." Was nodded and then Newbie got up from the table. "I'm going to retire for the evening. I'm tired, night everyone." The guys replied and she walked out into the corridor.

"Wash! Your turn to wash the dishes." She called if from outside the door.

* * *

 

_"He's dead." South's voice cracked with a faux sorrow as she told the junior freelancer about her brother's demise. The thing was, she was pretty good at being fake. It angered Newbie to the point of breaking and if she clenched her fists any tighter she'd break through her armor._

_"You're not even upset about it! He's your brother and he's dead and you're not even upset! You don't even care! Have you ever cared about him?!" she screamed losing control._

_"How can you even say that New Hampshire? My own brother dies and I'm not upset, as if." Even through her visor Newbie could see the smirk on her superior's face. She let out an angered scream loud enough to pass through the base's walls and into the cockpit where the Freelancer team was after returning from their latest mission._

_The junior looked up to her superiors, excluding South, she hated South. She cared about them more than anything, especially North, specifically because he was the first person in the whole of the freelancer program to treat her as a human being and the only person for a long while to actually be nice to her. Newbie wasn't as much of a bitch as all the other female freelancers; she was a real softie when it came down to it. She was more than capable of being forceful and cold and tough, just around her "friends", she was soft and kind and sometimes in the eyes of the others weak. She was not. Only Tex, North and York had even seen that. They were the only reason she was even a freelancer in the first place. Project Freelancer was recruiting new members and New Hampshire wanted to be more than just cannon fodder for the red or blue team, she was smart enough to know exactly what the Red and Blue armies really were and she was a strong person but she was never quite good enough to be a 'lancer. The amount of trials and tests she went through to be a part of this damned project wasn't funny and was actually how she met North, to start with. She saw him around occasionally before, after and during her tests and occasionally she talked to him, of course she had no idea who he was at the time. He certainly remembered her though._

_South had her helmet under her arm and gave Newbie an even larger smirk. That was the last straw, "YOU DON'T EVEN CARE! HOW CAN YOU NOT EVEN CARE ABOUT YOUR OWN BROTHER?!" She slammed her fists onto the table that was separating her and South, the only thing stopping her from tearing apart North's twin. Behind her the door from the cockpit to this passage room opened and Agents Texas, North Dakota, New York, Washington and Wyoming spilled in. South outright laughed in Hampshire's face only creating more rage inside of her. "What are you laughing at?" she spat. South just pointed behind her, slowly Hampshire turned around. She let out a confused whimper causing South to nearly choke on the cackle she was suppressing. In an instant she traveled three feet in front of her with her green armored arms wrapped around the purple agent. He was taken aback but her abrupt invasion of his personal space._

_"I'm just glad you're alive, all of you. Except South, but I'm going to go fix that now." With that she took the safety off her pistol and charged after the no longer present violet armored soldier._

_Texas laughed. "Still as crazy as she was the first time we fought."_

Newbie rolled over just another memory she sighed and tried to get back to sleep.

* * *

 

Another gunshot went off.

"Hampshire, I have no visuals, what's the situation?"

"I. I think I was hit this time. There's blood everywhere. Oh god, there's too much. How'd it get through my armor?"

"Newbie, focus, where are you?"

"I'm behind the barrels. I can make it over the the shuttle bay doors. There's only a few more targets. I can clear the area for the others."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I can do it."

"Alright, I'll radio the others, in 2 minutes the doors will open and Wyoming and Wash will come in to receive the package. When those doors open, I need you out as soon as. They'll close as soon as Wash and Wyoming enter. Clear?"

"Got it."

_"This is North to Command, requesting immediate evac."_

_"This is command to Agent North Dakota, what is your situation?"_

_"The package is about to be retrieved all targets neutralized. We have a severally injured agent needing immediate return to base."_

_"Alright North Dakota, Pilot Four Seven Niner is on her way. Stand by for evac."_

_"North Dakota out."_

**"This is North Dakota to Washington, we need you at the doors standing by for package retrieval, you and Wyoming."**

**"Rodger that North, we're moving into position now."**

**"North Dakota out."**

Two more gunshots went off and the doors opened. New Hampshire stumbled out them as soon as they did. Washington and Wyoming ran past as she did and into the adjacent room. Another 4 gunshots were heard before the doors opened again and the two came running out with a small white briefcase.

New Hampshire staggered over to North's sniper post and slumped down the side of the shipping container. North pout his rifle on his back and jumped off the edge of the container before doing a forward roll at the ground. He went over to Newbie examined her wounds as well as he could through her armor.

"There's so much blood." Newbie said through her helmet.

"Newbie listen. You're going to get through this. You just have to hold on."

North looked at her through her cracked visor. And then then looked at all the bullet wounds. She'd gotten more than one. About 4. One in the right thigh, left lower abdomen, just below the rib cage in her middle torso and one in the shoulder.

"Nn-north, I, I'm not going to die am I?"

"No, no way. Not a chance in hell."

North slipped his hands around her one under her thighs and the other around the small of her back and he scooped her up. Newbie took the safety off her pistol and held it tightly in her left hand while she wrapped her right arm around North's neck.

Washington and Wyoming ran for the docking pelican and straight inside while North and New Hampshire shortly followed. North backing onto the plane Newbie searching for possible targets, gun at the ready.

_"So ND what happened out there?"_ Four Seven Niner radioed though from the cockpit.

"We secured the package and took out all the targets. Newbie, New Hampshire was shot." North walked through into cockpit and into the navigators seat behind the pilot's seat.

"You scared?"

"uaah. Yeah. Her chances, are looking pretty grim. I'm worried." He replied pushing buttons.

The plane shook and the passengers bounced in their seats.

"Woah, turbulence." Wash said as they jiggled in their seats.

"Uuuugh." Newbie groaned. "It hurts." In the next wave of turbulence Wyoming and Wash each put an arm out to steady Newbie in her seat. All three passengers were bumped around in their seats.

"Uh my chaps in the cockpit, is there anything we can do to make things a little less bumpy? What's with all the turbulence anyhow?" Wyoming radioed through to North and Four Seven Niner.

"We're flying fast through some pretty bad weather and we've got enemies on out tail. We have to get out of the way fast enough for the Mother of Invention to provide cover fire. There isn't anything we can do to make the conditions more stable unless you can control the weather or teleport us out of here."

"Rightyo then."

Shortly after the Mother of Invention shot down the two ships behind them and their pelican was docked into the cargo bay. New Hampshire was thrown onto a gurney and wheeled out of there like nothing on earth. North, Wash and Wyoming ran at the side of it until she was taken in door immediate surgery in an operating room in the medical bay. Wash and North stood outside at the window watching the surgery go down and Wyoming went off to tell the others.

"Hang in there Newbie." North prayed. York was the first of the others to arrive and stood beside North the entire time. Wash sat at the corner of the observation box staring out into theater. Main showed up, leaned forward on the wooden bar in front of the glass window.

Newbie was wheeled through to the medi bay recovery wards and left on a bed wrapped in bandages and stripped down to a pair of white short sorts and a white bra. Covering her was a thin white sheet and she was laid on a hard white pillow.

North Dakota perched on the edge of her bed next to her, York on the floor next to him. CT and Carolina shared the chair next to the bed on the left side and Maine took the one on the right. Wash, Wyoming and South stood at the end of her bed.

"Mmmmmk nnngh." Newbie moaned as she woke from her sleep several ours after surgery. North gripped her hand. Her eyelids flickered a bit before she was able to open them and she blinked rapidly for a second. "Nnnngh where am I?"

"You're in the medibay, doyu, do you remember what happened?"

"I don't even remember my name." She said before chuckling. "My head feels like my brain's sitting in cotton candy whilst being stabbed with a pitchfork."

"You should write poetry, really." South said bitterly.

"I remember you. That voice I'd know anywhere. Satan. Someone I like to call South Dakota."

"Awww how you flatter me."

"It means a lot that you're here though." She choked. Blood ran out her mouth down the corner of her mouth and down her chin. She gripped North's hand and dragged herself backwards up her bed with her elbows so she cold sit up.

"I can't believe you all came. Don't you all have better things to do with your life?" she weakly laughed.

Maine grunted as if to say, 'you're what's important right now.'

"Tex not here?"

"As soon as she heard she stormed off looking for the Director." CT answered her. Just as that was said the doors of the medibay swung open and Texas marched in and over to Newbies bed.

"You alright Kid?" Newbie weakly nodded. "Good. I may have had to kill someone otherwise. What the hell happened? Why the hell did they send you out there? Your first mission at 19 years old the didn't think that this was a little dangerous for a rookie? Who the hell is running this place? Don't you worry about it Kid, I got it all sorted out for you. Gave the Director a piece of my mind." Tex took Newbie's hand for a minute and gave it a squeeze before nodding and then walking back out the door again. Quietly this time.

* * *

 

Newbie punched her pillow in her sleep, wrestled with it for a while and then calmed down again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning

**Chapter 4**

  
**Warning, this chapter is graphic. And contains torture and rape themes which may trigger some people. If you do not want to read it I'll provide a brief non graphic summary in the next chapter.**

* * *

"New Hampshire, York and North, check out that room." Carolina shouted at the three soldiers to her left and they quickly complied with her orders. They ran straight into a room full of weapons. In the centre of the room there was a thick, metal trunk, locked with a holographic lock.

"I wonder what's in there." New Hampshire voiced her thoughts out loud.

"Only one way to find out." York cheerily replied. In a matter of seconds he had opened the lock, but before he could investigate any further he was needed elsewhere; Carolina required him to open another lock.

"Let me know what you find." York callied behind him as he hurried out of the room.

"Let's open this baby up." North said after his friend left the room.

"Heck yeah!" Newbie replied, excitedly opening the trunk. Almost instantaneously two red and black armoured, Insurrectionist soldiers leapt down from their above hiding places and shoved Newbie inside the newly opened and empty trunk.

"Let me out of here, scum." She screamed, both angry and scared. Beating at the walls of the trunk she tried to let herself out of the confined box with little breathing space. Concentrating on getting out she stopped beating on the walls of the container just in time to hear gunshots go off.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG.

She counted six. Her heart panned, "North Dakota!" She cried. She was less angry now, only scared and concerned for the life of her love. Histerically she cried, praying that he was okay. Praying she'd come out of this alive. She screamed one last time as the trunk was lifted, and carried out of the room.

* * *

 

"North! North!" South called worriedly, running to the aide of her brother. She ran straight towards the direction of the gunshots. She reached the room he'd been in earlier with York and New Hampshire. She found his very still body on the floor, six holes in his body with blood spilling out.

"North, oh my god." She said. "There's so much blood. Oh my god." She hyperventilated. She put pressure on as many of the wounds as she could.

"Washington, Maine help me!" South screamed. The two men hurriedly entered the room, confronted by the sight in fron of them for a moment before they carried their old friend out of the room and into the awaiting pelican.

_"Carolina to command. Objective is completed.."_

"Diana..." North groaned.

_"Wait, what the? Where the hell is New Hampshire?!" Carolina a asked with a sense of urgency in her tone. 'She never acts like this on missions.' She thought._

"North, it's South, we don't now where she is right now." South said holding his hand as they strapped him into a seat.

"Diana was captured. They threw her in the trunk we opened and ran off." He chocked out.

"Okay, we have to get back to base and then tell the Director what happened."

"He's not going to fucking do anything. He hates her and he wouldn't care, she's not his precious Texas." CT spat.

* * *

 

The rest of the trip was punctuated with groans from North and shakes from turbulence.

"Even if we do get permission to go get her, how the hell are we going to find her?" Wash asked, worried for the sake of his friend and crush.

"Newbie is a smart girl, most likely she would have activated her distress beacon built into her armour." Carolina replied. Carolina had great faith in the youngest Freelancer.

"Why kidnap her? Why not just shoot her?" North asked in a groan.

"They could be interrogating her. Or torturing her. Or maybe they're just sick and they've got themselves a playmate." Maine growled at South, glaring at her for making such a comment.

"Was that really necessary?" York snarled at her.

* * *

 

At the end of her tether New Hampshire screamed at her captors. "Let me out!" She demanded. As if in reply the trunk she was contained in was thrown to the ground. The lock popped open and she sprung from the box, ready for a fight.

Before the chance arose the soldiers grabbed her wrists and she was chained to the wall before she could say paella. She fought and kicked furiously, refusing to accept the fact that she was going nowhere. Her position upon the wall was raised so she could not touch the ground and her weight strained her wrists.

The two soldiers who had both released her and confined her stood by the door of her dusty, dirt filled cell as if waiting for something. Her eyes narrowed as she scanned the room with her helmet. Now she wished she hadn't turned down the armour enhancement and AI implant. She could use all the help she could get in here.

The door opened to reveal an Insurrectionist she could vaguely recall, dressed in sleeveless red and black armour showing off heavily muscled arms. He stormed over to her and clicked the buttons on the side of her helmet. With a hissing release her helmet was roughly tugged off and she was met with his cruel gaze.

"Oh look, you caught a pretty one this time. I sure hope she's a freelancer." He smirked as she squirmed away from his figure. "Wouldn't want to have to kill someone this pretty..yet. I'd like to play with this one for a while."

There was never an occasion before now that she was ever in this much trouble. New Hampshire knew she was in way over her head and wished with all her heart she had decided to stay in school.

"I'll be back little princess, don't miss me." He cooed stroking her cheek and continuing to look menacing as he did so.

"I won't." She muttered to herself as he walked out the door.

Newbie wouldn't lie to herself and say she wasn't scared, because she was. She was absolutely terrified. Her cell was dark, damp and a thick layer of dust or dirt coated the floor she couldn't touch. The walls were made of red bricks and she assumed they were several layers thick. They wouldn't risk using a single layer wall with a freelancer in the room, even if it was New Hampshire.

Her stick straight blonde hair spilled over her shoulders, bangs blocking her vision as she attempted to peer around the room, turquoise eyes searching for a way to escape. Before she got far with her shoddy plans the underdressed strongman returned and angrily threw her helmet back at her.

"Password!" He snarled.

"I'm not going to give it to you. I won't sell out like that." She replied licking the blood of her newly split lip.

His head cocked to the side. His hand cupped her face, thumbing the split on her lip, tracing the blood down her chin. "Oh?" He smiled at her. "Are you sure? Because if you don't I'll have to torture you until I get the information I want. It'd be a shame to ruin such a pretty body like yours."

"I said no." She snapped, trying to appear irritated and not let the fear she held inside of her, out.

"Lucky me." He laughed. "Now I get to rip you to shreds. Shame too, this is the last time you'll ever look like a model."

"Didn't look like one to start with." She spat back.

"Well at least you're being honest." He stroked her hair. "Thompson, go get my persuasion equipment."

While the lankier of the two guards left the cell the other remained, sporting a grim look on his face. The muscle man unhooked all of her armour, stacking it in a neat pile on the dusty ground.

"Last chance to change your mind." He teased with a boyish laugh. She shook her head in response and she started unzipping her under armour. When the lanky guard returned she was already dressed for the occasion, clad only in her strapless white bra and lacy white panties.

Her torturer pulled her hair behind her head and tied it up in a neat pony tail. "Want to see your pretty face when you scream." He explained.

"Things are about to get messy Girlie." He smiled, Newbie looked up and spat in his face. He wiped his eyes and slapped her across the cheek. She could already feel the bruise growing.

"Not wise." He replied gripping her cheeks with his hand and shoving her head back into the wall. "I'm going to have fun getting what I need princess." he pulled a knife from the silver trolley Thopmson had wheeled in and ran it down her naked arm.

* * *

 

Diana let out a scream as the knife was plunged into her arm again. He pulled the blood covered instrument out of her limb and slipped the blade across her bruised and bloody face. He traced a wavering line across her lower left abdomen slightly above her bullet hole scar and then scratched her on her collar a moment later.

"You sure you don't want to give me that password?" he teased putting down his bloodied knife.

"You're wasting your time. I won't let you get the information inside that helmet."

"Oh you are just no fun Peaches. Oh well at least you get to die for your cause. Little baby martyr." He laughed. His next tool was a pair of shiny new pliars. With all her heart she hoped they stayed new.

He put them back on the top tray after playing with them for a bit, teasing her with the cold metal. He did the same with a sharp, thin set of scissors. He traced her skin with them, making superficial cuts along the surface and toying with the idea of cutting her undergarments off, exposing her and humiliating her more.

He used his knife again, making a deeper cut just above her pantie line. Red blood flowing down staining her white panties, purity beginning to wash away with it. He laughed maniacally as she screamed. "Are you gonna tell me your password?"

'This guy is a raving lunatic.' She thought.

"Fuck off." She replied, hanging in front of him but refusing to give in. As punishment he plunged his knife deep into her upper arm. He put down his knife deciding to go in a different direction. He put on a set of brass knuckles and wiggled his fingers, getting himself comfortable before he beat her body, littering her once beautiful, sun kissed skin with dark bruises.

"Come on baby don't you even want to tell me a little bit?"

"I'll never give in to you." She replied.

"I admire people with integrity." He told her as he gripped her cheeks again. He leaned in close to her hanging body, knuckle dusters having been shed at some point beforehand. He trailed his free hand down her naked body, playing with her panties' elastic and rubbing her left breast. He kissed her with a loving passion she wasn't expecting from the same man who had been torturing her for the better part of a day.

She tried to shake him off but he only pulled her closer, kissing her as though he was trying to make her fall in love with him. It was as though he was trying to make her be another girl from another time.

"But integrity will get you nowhere here Peaches." He gave her rump a hard slap and dismissed the guards, telling them to wait outside.

He stepped closer again and she threw herself back against the wall away from him. He removed her no longer white, lacy bra and threw it to the dusty ground. He buried his face in her chest, rubbing it into her breasts.

"No!" She squealed.

"Shut up." He slapped her across the face.

He picked up her right nipple in his mouth, sucking the flesh. She kicked with her legs try try to fight him but he held her firm, wrapping her legs around his waist and keeping a strong grip. In punishment for her struggle he gave her nipple a hard nip causing her to cry out.

"Shut up Girly you know you like this. You want this too baby." He panted between sucking each of her breasts, rubbing his crotch against her clothed folds.

"Please don't do this." New Hampshire begged to no avail. Her protests fell on deaf ears and he tugged of her blood stained panties and unattached his armoured codpiece. He freed his hardened member from his trousers and rubbed it against her slit.

"Oh Girly." He panted. He knelt to the ground, forcefully spreading her thighs and pushing her exposed body against the wall. He ran his coarse tongue across her folds and over the sensitive bundle of nerves underneath. He kissed them confusing her for a moment and then biting down on her clit making her scream.

Her legs violently shook as she tried again to get away from the psychopath before her. "Leave me alone!" she screamed.

"Shhh baby I'll take care of you." He went back to licking and swirling his round around her sensitive area, lubricating her down there, readying her for his dirty fingers that he plunged into her a second later.

She cried softly as he stretched her hole, readying her for the penatration that would come later. He tenderly kissed up her stomach and met her lips again, she tried to bite them off but he was too strong and he dominated her mouth.

"Hold still little princess, or this will hurt more than it has to." He whispered softy into her ear. She took her chance and bit deep into his shoulder. He let out a loud cry of pain before slapping her hard across the face, harder than he had before. He thrust up into her and she let out her own cry of pain.

There was a painful friction between her legs as he thrust into her dry hole, making her scream whenever she got the chance. He pulled some lubricant from the the second shelf on his trolley and pulled out for a moment to squirt it inside her and around her hole, rubbing it between her folds.

Now she was forcefully wet he slid back in and thrust up and down into her, grinding his hips into hers as he locked her legs around his waist. He silenced her cries with his mouth, passionately kissing her. The cuts on her body reopened with the movement and blood trickled down her body from every angle.

His thrust got harder and faster but with the lubricant her body began to respond to his touch, betraying her mind. Internally she screamed out a No! as her mouth let out a moan. He pushed her further against the wall and pounded into her faster with more force than she thought possible. A knot began to form in her stomach and her hips bucked into him as tears began to fall down her face.

She no longer wished to be rescued by her freelancer friends. Now all she wanted was to die. She couldn't take much more of this, being strong was too difficult.

He let out a loud groan, thrust becoming more desperate and less even. She moaned into his kissed ever so often and let out a pleasured cry as he sucked on her bottom lip. The knot that had been forming in her abdomen tightened and tightened with each thrust and her legs began to jerk, he held her legs tighter to steady her and thrust into her more. The tight knot began to unravel and the muscles in her legs began to shake. She let out a strangled cry as she came against her will to the maniac who had her at his mercy.

His hot seed spilled into her and filled her up as her body hung limp. He put in a few last thrusts to soften his limb and then pulled out of her, wiping himself clean. He fixed himself up and tucked back into his armour.

* * *

 

New Hampshire lay bound on the dusty floor, motionless and in the arms of the Sleeveless Insurrectionist as he spooned her limp body. "See, isn't this nice princess? You get rewarded if you play a good Girlie."

She whimpered in response, defeated and defenceless. Her body trembled as he stroked her naked flesh, running his hands over every exposed area, putting his fingers in crevices and crannies where they did not belong. He kissed her neck softly, rubbing circles on her bottom.

"You should get some sleep Peaches." He whispered tenderly. "You've got a big day tomorrow Girly, you've got a lot to tell me."

New Hampshire hoped death would creep up quickly in the night and snatch away her pitiful life so she would not have to endure another day of this. She contemplated giving up but no matter what he did to her she could not justify what would come of her friends if she let up the password and that information get out. No she couldn't do that to them.

"I'll help you sleep baby." He ran a hand through her bound thighs, softly massaging her bruised and cut skin. He stroked a finger over her slit and plunged it deep into her hole, brining wetness to her clit. He slowly swirled his finger round her clit, getting ever so slowly faster as he gently rubbed her. He kissed her neck and stroked her hair with his free hand.

"I used to do this to you all the time remember baby? Help you sleep when you were frustrated. You used to moan for me." Tears spilled down her face as she got wetter from his touch.

"I'd like to keep you pet," he said seeming to remember they hadn't met before. "If you tell us what we want to know tomorrow the boss man might let me keep you."

She hoped the boss man ordered someone to kill her instead.

She let out a tired moan as he rubbed faster and pushed down, adding a little pressure to the equation. Sometime between the second and third forced orgasm of the evening she passed out and was met with only the comfort of a black dreamless sleep.

* * *

 

"Good morning little princess, did you miss me while you went away for your little sleep?" The sleeveless soldier asked, leaning in close to New Hampshire's face as she stirred awake, feeling groggy and sore. She remembered how she fell asleep -if you could call it that- last night. She wondered if he continued touching her after she had passed out. She wondered what else he'd done to her while she was unconscious.

He hadn't stayed with her the whole night it seemed, as he looked well rested and his hair was still wet from what was probably his morning shower. How he slept at night she had no idea.

"I have good news for you Girlie, the boss man wants to hear everything you have to say so smile, you're on camera." He explained, waving at the camera that had been mounted to part of the composing cell wall.

She never agree to giving up anything. Telling these guys everything she knew was the last of her intentions. He tugged the chains that were attached to her wrists again until she was hanging from the same position she was yesterday, her wrists struggling to support the weight of her whole body. She looked down at herself and she noticed she had been cleaned without her knowledge. She was also wearing a new pair of panties and bra. These were pink and lacey.

"Oh do you like your new panties? I put them on after I washed you. I also braided your hair to keep it out of your face. Now you have to be a good little princess and tell us the password and anything else you can remember. If you do the boss says I can keep you."

"What the fuck?" Newbie spluttered. "I'm not going to give you the password and sell out like that just because you raped me last night. Nothing has changed, I'll die before I tell you anything."

"You liked it!" He yelled slapping her the hardest yet across the face. She felt her jaw pop in and out of place.

"No I didn't. And slapping me won't change that." New Hampshire yelled back in a firm voice. She was done with being tortured and the sooner she got out of there the better.

"You liar! You are going to pay for this!" He warned, picking up his freshly cleaned knife. The guards were back in the room again, she noticed.

She let out a muffled scream as he plunged his knife straight into the opposite arm from yesterday. He slashed her cheek today and ran the knife deep across her back. She was going to pay dearly for not obeying him.

He picked up the pliers again, using them this time instead of just teasing. He went for her mouth, struggling to get a grip on anything as she tried to bite his fingers off anything he got close.

He squeezed her cheeks and jaw tightly and had to get one of his cronies to pull her jaws apart, exposing her teeth. Thompson she thought his name was. He held her skull back with one hand gripping tightly on her top jaw. He had the other pulling her bottom jaw away.

The sleeveless soldier gripped hard on one of her half surfaced wisdom teeth and had to give it a little wiggle and a few faux tugs before it came out. With a spray of blood the first tooth was placed on the trolley.

Each time a tooth was removed Newbie let out another scream. The smell of rust and salt filled the room as he pulled out tooth after tooth. She lost count on how many teeth he'd pulled out before he got bored and began to pull out fingernails instead. He was one hand down before they were interrupted by a messenger.

"The boss man wants to see you." He said, the sleeveless Insurrectionist looked disappointed as he stalked out of the room and down a corridor with the messenger.

"Apparently, I have 3 days with my little princess to get that password or we get to kill her, that is, if we don't accidentally kill her before hand. Are you sure you don't want to tell me the password to that little green helmet of yours?" he said upon return. He seemed a little less crazy than before which she wondered if that was good or bad.

"Just kill me already. I'm never going to give you that damn password. You're wasting your time. Just go back to being a lunatic all on your lonesome." He slapped her across the face again. And let loose a few punches. She spat out the blood and it ran down her chin. "Pa-thetic." she said before bowing her head, it had become too heavy for her to hold upright.

* * *

 

"And Texas, just how do you propose we find New Hampshire to rescue her? If she's still alive."

"Oh she's alive alright. I can feel it. And anyway, she's a smart kid, she'll have activated her distress beacon. If not, she'll have left breadcrumbs. We just need to find them."

Wash always got the sense Texas felt more than friendly towards New Hampshire. He'd probably get beaten up if he said anything but her feelings seemed almost maternal.

"One step ahead of you Tex." York said coming in with a holo-map. "Just got her location. She was brought there as soon as she was kidnapped and hasn't left since. Behind him Carolina, North, Wash, Wyoming and Maine followed.

South and CT thought that she was a goner and the rescue mission wasn't worth their time. Didn't see much point in risking their lives to bring home a corpse.

"Alright, and how do you suppose you get there?" The director asked.

"Well Four Seven Niner has agreed to drop us near by. Near by so she doesn't land in enemy territory. She says she could probably stay there inconspicuously for about an hour. Which would give us just enough time to get in and get out, with New Hampshire." North explained.

"If I allow this can you guarantee that all of my top agents will return in one piece?"

"We can't guarantee that we all come back without casualty but I'm almost one hundred percent certain that we will succeed." Delta said projecting himself from York's armor.

"How certain are you Delta?" The Director asked.

"94.6% certain."

"Alright. You can go, but, under these conditions; you get a 3 hour window from the moment you leave till the moment you come back to rescue Agent New Hampshire. I will authorize one pelican for you all piloted by Four Seven Niner however this is not an official mission and anything that happens you all are responsible for, not The Freelance Organization or Army. Any weapons you lose or have to discard come out of your paychecks and you do not get overtime nor do you get aid for going on this mission. You return at the end of that 3 hour window not a moment later or your wadges get cut and your duty hours get put up, unpaid. Deal?"

"Deal." North Dakota said immediately along with Tex, Carolina and York. Maine grunted and Wash looked hesitant along with Wyoming but eventually complied.

* * *

 

"Oh Peaches, you're back. Did you enjoy your little nap?" He asked smirking at her as he cleaned and maintained his tools. "Hmmm, what to do to you this afternoon?" He asked nobody in particular.

"Perhaps the guards would like to join in." He mused, gesturing to the two men in her cell. "Why do you keep looking at the camera Peaches? That's there because the boss doesn't think anyone should have resisted my persuasion techniques this long. Even when we offered to let you live. Poo." He made a pouty face.

"Fuck off. I'm still not telling you."

He cupped her face. "If that's the way you want it." She spat right in his face. He wiped his eyes and smirked giving a short dark chuckle. "So do you want to join in Soldiers?"

"My apologies sir, I do not." the bigger one of the two guards replied.

"But why ever not private John? Missing out on some fun you are." The sleeveless soldier replied whimsically.

"I do not believe in torture sir." He replied.

"Very well then, but I assure you it does exist." He laughed.

"I will sir." Said the lanky one named Thompson. They walked over to the trolley and put on a pair of knuckle dusters each and took aim. Just as they moved in to hit her New Hampshire stopped them. "Wait, wait, wait. I just wanna say something before you start." She then paused.

"You're all a bunch of idiots. If you had any sense you scum would give up now before the Freelancer Organisation decides to personally escort you all to the gates of hell, throwing you back into the pits from which you came."

"Okay soldier, resume. We're going to teach, Peaches, here not to talk to us like that. She needs to treat her superiors with a little respect." New Hampshire let out into a fit of manic laughter.

"You could never be superior to us. You're weak! And so was your little blond girlfriend. That's why we killed her! Ahhahahahahaha! Bwahahaha!" She'd figured out why he kept switching between tender and vicious last night, she recalled the last time shed fought Insurrectionist Soldiers there had been one blonde soldier named Girlie that seemed to be infatuated with this guy, one of her team members had fought the sleeveless Insurrectionist which was why he seemed so familiar to her.

SMACK

The muscular one lost his cool and hit her. Right in the nose. And he hit her again and again and again. The scrawny guy joined in. He was nowhere near as strong and his hits were dull. Nowhere near as sharp. She groaned a little more each time, even more so when they moved to her abdomen.

"Alright, now, you wanna give it up little princess?"

"How'd someone manage to love you? You're a raving lunatic and your a violent monster. Your Girlie had a lucky escape getting killed by a freelancer, at least she was safe from you ya psycho."

"You done?" The muscular one asked. He took her right hand she clenched her fist for a minute but then relaxed it. "You scared?"

"No, you just have cold hands." She lied.

"Bet that's what you said to your daddy first time he fucked you."

"You're disgusting." She panted.

"Is that so?" he said before clamping the pliers down on the long nail of her index finger and tearing it off.

She screamed.

* * *

 

"You don't have to go you know South, but a little support would be nice."

"I don't know why you're even bothering. Those beacons don't turn off the soldier dies you know. She could be dead or you could be running into a trap. What's the point of risking yourself for a corpse?"

"Look South, I know you're not keen on the idea but I have to go, this is important."

"How important?" she asked.

"As important as it would be if it was you we were rescuing."

"And you're sure you're ready to be fighting again after you got shot?"

"Yes. They were all shallow wounds thanks to my armor. And anyway they were all in non fatal areas. nothing to worry about."

"Well alrighty then, I'll go."

"What the? South?"

"Well if it's that important to you I'll go, but I'm doing it for you. Not because I like the kid. Okay?"

"Alright. And South? Thanks."

"Shut up about it."

* * *

 

"GO ON! Scream the name of your lover, if you have one that is. Scream that name, the name of the person you'll never see again." The muscled guy said burning and cutting her with a hot knife. "DO IT!" He screamed.

"Y-y.." she said.

"Yes that's it!"

"Y-you're and asshole." she moaned.

He cut right across her chest. "Scream out your lovers name god damn it!" he said smacking her in the face.

"Nnnn"

"Go on. Scream out their name!"

"NEVER!" She spat in his face and deep into her arm he shoved his blade. He spun her round and slid his blade down her spine. Not deep enough to paralyses her or kill her, but enough to cause her significant pain. As he slid the knife down he slashed her again and again all over her scarless back and with each cut more and more of her soul went away. For every minute she spent in capture, her heart broke again.

"I'll never do what you want. I'll never give you that password. And I'll never scream out his name. Because he's everything you're not. He's so much better than you could ever hope to be and it would be an insult, to say his name here. You're nothing but a scumbag who gets his pleasures from butchering young girls and asking them to scream. You're disgusting and worthless and nothing more than an angry little shit who misses his girlfriend. MOVE ON ASSHAT!" He threw down his knife and let down her chains so she was on the floor. He knelt over her.

"Is that what you think?" He asked. She grunted.

"You're pathetic." she said on her knees looking him in the face.

"You guys can have her. Kill her when you're done." He walked out the door without another word. Didn't even slam it.

"Sweet." The scrawny guy said. He dragged her further out from the wall and threw her on her back.

"Don't." The bigger guy said.

"What are you gonna do if I do? I out rank you. You gonna run to our boss? He already gave her to me."

"Don't do it." He repeated.

"Get out Private. Not going to join in, get out." He said.

"Don't do it!" He replied, stepping forward again.

"Fuck of Private. Fuck off."

"I won't let you."

"Why the sudden out burst Private? This a little to much for the little baby?" The scrawny one said whilst getting on top of Newbie, pinning her down by her shoulders and across her throat with one arm and pulling off the panties that weren't hers.

"This is wrong! All of this is wrong! Get off her!" He screamed lunging forward and throwing the scrawny one off of New Hampshire she immediately crawled backward and got as far over to the other side of the room as she could.

The two wrestled and the bigger one was winning, she couldn't help cheering him on in her head. Sadly just as he was winning the scrawny one pulled a knife from his side holster and shoved the other guy off and over onto the ground. He stabbed the knife into the guy's abdomen and twisted it. She screamed.

"NO!" She cried out leaning over her knees. He leapt up and ran over to her throwing himself onto her and holding her unclaping her bra. She smacked him right in the visor and threw him off her. "Fuck off!"

"Oh I'll be fucking that's for sure."

"Yeah, yourself later." she replying circling the area around him.

"I just love the feisty ones. Much better that the ones who just lie there and take it." He snared.

"You disgusting motherfucker! I'm gonna make you play for what you've done!" She screamed at him and the put up her fists wrapping parts of the chains round them to hit harder. He lunged at her and she smacked him in the helmet right where is jaw would be. She punched him in the stomach and then roundhouse kicked him in the chest into a wall.

Again he came at her. He got a punch to her face but she grabbed his hand and bent it behind his back before strangling him with her chains. He brought his hands up to tug against it but he couldn't so he instead elbowed her in the breast and spun to punch her repeatedly in the stomach. Then when he got tired of that he kicked her in the lower abdomen and sent her flying across the room smacking her head across the wall.

She tried to get up and fight but she couldn't she'd hit her head to hard and it hurt. She grunted in frustration. The scrawny guy came over and dragged her away from the wall.

* * *

 

"Alright guys, we will have just over an hour to get in their and get Newbie out. When Four Seven Niner drops us we'll split into 3 groups. York and North will be going directly to this point here." She pointed to a spot on the holo-map. "This is where Newbie's distress beacon is located and is most likely where she'll be. Maine, Wash and South will follow them taking out any targets around the area. Tex and Wyoming will be watching the area scanning around and sniping any targets. They might suspect we're coming and we need to act as backup."

"What will you be doing Carolina?" Tex asked.

"Me, I'll be on the ground under you and Wyoming taking out any targets that manage to sneak up on you or overwhelm you." She replied.

"You'd quite like to be under me wouldn't you now, aye Carolina?" Wyoming said making a double entendre. York glared at him through his visor. And then hit him in the stomach for good measure.

"I'll be stationed here, to make sure you don't fuck up. And I partnered you with Tex because I know she'll keep you in line. And I'm just hoping, she'll have enough of your knock knock jokes, and kill you."

"Well that's a little harsh." He replied. Carolina ignored him and went back to briefing them.

"York, as well as unlocking doors you'll also be in responsible for setting the charges for the explosives we'll use on the walls of Newbie's cell. It's 4 layers of brick in thickness an reinforced on both sides with concrete. And on the inside is another layer of bricks. After you set that charge it's going to get messy. You'll have to set it so it'll blast through the walls but not hurt Newbie on the inside. Also you'll need to get you and your group far enough away for the explosion.  
Tex and Wyoming you'll each be set up with Sniper Rifles as your primary weapon and on top of these two containers." She said pointing to two shipping pods each bigger then a fat whale. "We'll need to be fast, we hit hard and get out as quickly as possible. There is over one hundred thousand troops in that one building there." She said pointing to one quarter of the holo-map. "South, follow orders you get from York and North. Wash and Maine, take out as many of the other guys as you can. But, don't lose sight of the primary objective, getting Newbie out alive."

"What if she's not there?"

"Well then you radio me and I can navigate you to another position. This building here is the other place she'd be if she isn't here." Four Seven Niner said coming out of the shadows and pointing to places of the holo-map.

"And Four Seven Niner can provide us with air support. Now, York and North. Don't panic if she's not in the fist room you hit. There is a line of three other cells next to the one you blast into and four more across from that. Search them all before moving on."

"Is everyone clear on what to do?" The director asked from the back. They all confirmed and went to the Cargo bay to prepare. They stocked up on weapons and explosives. The got ready an then boarded the pelican strapping themselves in the seats and pulling down the protective bar.

* * *

 

"Three groups everyone" Carolina said as they leapt from the shuttle as it hovered a few feet from the ground. The pelican flew off into the air again and a hoard of soldiers spilled onto the field. Tex and Wyoming took out all soldiers in their path with machine guns before climbing the containers and setting themselves up to snipe. They shot at any coming soldiers who weren't already there.

Main swaggered over to a group of ten soldiers and took them out within minutes, firing with his Bruit Shot (Grifshot, rifle/knife or Knifle as some people prefer to call it.) and using the blade on the other end. He then moved on to three other hoards.

Carolina fought all soldiers around the field. She took on any around the base of the shipping containers and others overwhelming Main and Wash. Mainly Wash.

North and York dropped into clusters of soldiers and took them out before running straight for Newbie's cell. South followed behind them taking out anyone in their way.

* * *

 

All Newbie could do while she was pressed under him was scream. She let a tear fall from her eye and thought of her friends praying they would rescue her but knowing the director would never let them come. And he'd never send anyone because he was a fucked up asshole who only cared about those who were at the top of his leader board.

When he was done he rolled off of her. He lay there for a moment. Just panting. She rounded on him while he was distracted. She would get revenge for what these creeps were doing to her.

Tuging hard and on her chains she wrapped them round his neck and pulled on then so tight his face went read and he struggled to free himself, it was over in less than a minute and his body went limp. She stabbed him him the side of the neck with his knife to make sure he was definitely dead before she unwrapped the chains and crawled back from him.

"I'm so sorry you had to die to protect me." New Hampshire said crawling over to the bigger soldier who had been stabbed was covered in dirt, her blond hair was dust filled and covered in grease, her once perfect body was covered in scars. The gunshot ones she got when she was younger and the new ones. She was missing five teeth on the right side of her mouth and one on the left. She'd lost all her fingernails and had stab wounds in her arms and a few in her legs. Not to mention they'd ll get infected because of all the dirt in them and all over the floor.

She pulled on her under armor and crawled back over to the bigger soldier. She pulled of his helmet. She was going to pay her respects to him for trying to save her and she was curious to see who he was. He looked up at her. Yes, he looked up at her and blinked.

"You're still alive!?"

"Barley." He said with a croak.

"How?"

"Oh I'm dying just slowly. Hey, don't cry." He said to her as tears welled up in her eyes. She held his hand in hers. "We're in a war, these things happen you know. I'm just glad I'm dying doing something good. And anyway you're the enemy anyway, why are you crying?"

"We're not enemies, you tried to save me. We're just two people in opposing armies. We're fighting for what we think is right." She said holding holding his had next to her cheek. Letting his hand cup her face.

He took her hand and put his dog tags in her hand. He closed her hand and held it shut with both hands. She kissed him on the forehead and closed his eyes. He died shortly after that. She silently prayed for him for a moment. Not something she personally believed in but it was a nice thing for a nice guy. Newbie crawled over the other side of the room as far away as her chains would reach, she brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them.

She swore she heard York and North's voices outside the wall behind her through the wall but her head told her it was probably just her imagination the wall was pretty thick anyway, how could she hear them? She'd pretty much given up on being rescued. At the end of the day someone was probably going to come and kill her.

She tried to stand up forcing herself to move and not lose her balance. She heard a small, faint beep before and massive explosion and the wall of Newbie's cell wall came flying over towards her in dust and chunks of brick.

Newbie rolled out of the way and put her hands on her head as she curled up in a ball over her knees. She screamed as more charges blew and half of the wall came crashing down on her. The bright sun came piercing through and burned Newbie's eyes. She squinted and was able to see two figured standing in the spot where the wall should be.

* * *

 

"You sure that's enough York?" North asked looking at the plastic explosives that had just been strapped to the wall.

"Oh yeah, this is enough alright." York said smugly. "These will go off and blow up about half of that wall. Then we throw 2 plasma grenades at the area we just hit and BOOM! We're in."

"Is that something you calculated or are you just guessing. Mr Locksmith."

"Uhhum let's just step back a minute and push this button and we'll find out if we need more." he said.

"Let's set off the explosives and stop what's going in there."

"Guys! GET DOWN!" York called to Maine, South and Wash. He pushed the big red button on his remote and the charges blew. As York predicted part of the wall blew up but not as he predicted, he blew up more than he'd meant. Part of the inner wall also blew up sending small chunks of brick and dust through. It wasn't enough to get anyone in or out though. York and North nodded at each other and threw the plasma grenades. The remainder of the wall burst inwards and out at them a mass of grey dust and red bricks flew everywhere. York and North ran back up to the hole in the wall to inspect it.

* * *

 

"Is that you Diana?" New Hampshire turned around to face the figures. Her ears were ringing and she was pretty sure one of them spoke to her. One stepped forward. She recognized him. Purple and green armor. North Dakota. The other figure came forward and looked through the bars of the door stepping over the scrawny soldier and he did so. He didn't see anything so he stepped back outside and called out to someone. She recognized the second figure to be York.

"Hey, Newbie, you're okay now." North said to her. "Hey Newbie...Hello?" North looked at her confused. "Newbie can you hear me?" She squinted at him and then began to cry. She couldn't hear what he was saying due to the ringing in her ears but she knew it couldn't be him.

"It's not you." She sobbed. "Why can't you just kill me?"

York looked at North. "She okay?"

York started keeping an eye on the outside. Wash came running inside and stopped as he nearly tripped over the debris. "Wash, could you grab her armor for me?"

"Sure, the director told me to bring a bag to carry it anyway. We were to get it no matter what happened to Hampshire. That's what he said." Wash explained pulling out a net bag and stuffed the armor into it.

"Oh and pass me her helmet." North asked Wash and he tossed it to him.

"N-no. This isn't real. It's a hallucination or something. I'm not going to give you the password."

"Newbie?"

"Just fucking kill me already. I'm not going to give you the password, it's over. It's no use, I'll never tell you."

"Uhhhhhh? What the hell is she talking about?" Wash asked North.

"I think she's just been tortured so much that she doesn't believe that this rescue mission is real." North took off his helmet. He touched her face and then he took her hand and let her touch his. "Newbie, this is real. I'm am here, we are here to rescue you." She nodded and squeezed his hand.

"Can we speed this up? We've got limited time." York said still watching the outside of the wall's hole. North looked back to Wash. "You got her armor all packed up?" He nodded. "Hey, what's that?" he asked when he noticed the trolley sitting in the corner of the room next to the dead body of the enemy soldier.

"A dead body one would assume." Wash said not seeing what North was talking about.

"No I know that. On the trolley beside, gross, is that Newbie's teeth?"

"Yeah that's brutal. Oh I see what you mean, it looks like they filmed the whole thing."

"That's sick." Wash took the camera and put it in the bag with her armor.

"Newbie, can you walk?" she nodded as she could kind of hear him now. She got up from her knees wincing as she got concrete dust in her finger wounds. She stood on her feet and the went to take a step forward but stumbled and would have fallen if North hadn't caught her. He handed her his pistol and told her to shoot the enemy. He put her helmet on her and then his own. She nodded and then he scooped her up in his arms.

"Oh shit. Wash! Hand North that bag and get out here with me! The enemy is coming here. North you just focus on getting Newbie out." North took the armor bag and slung it over his shoulder. Newbie put one hand around North's neck and took the safety off the pistol. He stepped out of the building and ran back to where they had been dropped. Maine, York, Wash and South covered that area while he ran Newbie occasionally shooting someone and then wincing as she hurt her wounds. When North got to the container pods Tex and Wyoming provided cover fire along with Carolina as he ran towards them. They had taken down the enemy that was there but more spilled that way as they followed North. They took care of it all and North strapped Newbie safely into a spot in the pelican and sat by her side the whole time. He followed the medical crew around the whole time they were with her and never left her side until they day she woke up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

  
**Basically in the last chapter, for those of you who didn't read it, Newbie was kidnapped on a mission and North was shot a lot. He survived and all of Newbie's friends and South came to rescue her. CT refused to go and Newbie was tortured because she refused to give them the password to her helmet which provided secret information about the freelancers. One of the guards filmed everything so they could show it to the big head boss but they never got the chance because the freelancers swooped in before hand.**

 

Washington sat up in bed covered in sweat. He was laying in a tangle of his sheets and he was panting. He'd had a nightmare about the time that Newbie had been kidnapped. And before that, he was being chased around by a box of cereal. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to be more worried about. At least the kidnapping one was rational. He got up from his bed with a bit of a struggle thanks to his tangled sheets. He walked to the bathroom and ran his hands under the tap. He splashed his face with cold water and then walked back to his room along the cold base floor in his bare feet. As he was going to his room he noticed Tucker standing in his civvies knocking on New Hampshire's door.

"Newbie, are you alright?" there was a crash after that and then she called out to him "Uh yeah, hold on." She opened the door of her room to greet Tucker. She was clad in blue pyjama shorts and a black belly shirt. He couldn't see much else it was too dark. There was a small blue strip running along the walls in every corridor. It glowed at night time providing minimal light so people didn't trip over something and kill themselves or in the unlikely circumstance that they had to get up and fight the Reds at 3am.

"What was that just now?" Wash approached his room and as he got closer he could see Newbie was covered in sweat and she looked like she had been crying. He would have something but he didn't want to look like he was standing around in a dark corridor watching them. He was, but you know, not in the creepy way.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Newbie, you were screaming in your sleep. Either that or you were doing some hard core masturbating in there. I seriously doubt the second one so, you wanna tell me what's up?"

Newbie sighed, "Oh that, you'd better come in then."

* * *

 

Newbie sat up in her bed covered in sweat. Her eyes were wet and she was lying in a tangle of sheets. She had a few dreams that night. It was about 10 past 3 in the morning and she had a pain in the neck from the way she'd been lying. First she had dreamed about the time South tricked her and told her North was dead then she'd woken up at about 11. She went back to sleep and dreamed about the time she was shot. Not the most pleasant experience. Then the time, she shuddered, the time she was kidnapped. She sat up and held her sweaty head in her hands for a moment resting her elbows on her knees as she did. There was a knock on her door. Her head jerked up at the noise.

"Newbie are you alright?" Came a voice from the other side of the door. She tried to get out of bed but landed on the floor. She forgot about being tangled in her sheets and went crashing down knocking half of the things on her night stand down with her. She thought she'd better reply. "Uh yeah, hold on." Newbie crawled out of the sheet's tangle and pulled herself up with the door frame. She opened the door to face Tucker.

"What was that just now?" He asked. She was confused what was he talking about?

"Huh?"

"Newbie, you were screaming in your sleep. Either that or you were doing some hard core masturbating in there. I seriously doubt the second one so, you wanna tell me what's up?" Newbie sighed. So that's what he had meant. She was to tired to fob him off with some bullshit excuse so she decided to tell him the truth.

"Oh that, you'd better come in then." She stepped away from the door and walked back into her room. Tucker stepped behind her following her in after shutting the door behind him. Newbie pulled the sheets out of a tangle and put them back on her bed. Tucker helped her tuck them into the mattress and then she threw the doona over the top. He again helped her make her bed and put her pillows on. She sat in the middle of it cross legged and patted the side of the bed inviting him to sit down. "Tucker are you still dressed? Didn't you sleep? What the hell?"

"Oh that I just came back from Red base. It started out as my going over there to say 'I wasn't playing poker tonight', then 'I wouldn't stay long' to 'just the one game' and lastly 'oh shit it's 3am'." Newbie laughed.

"Alright then, you think you can still get up at 6?"

"Probably not."

"Well I can give you an extra hour if you think you can get ready in an hour if not the most I can to if push the start of your training back about an hour if you're willing to work twice as hard."

"I'll take the second one. So what's with all the screaming?"

"Oh that. I was um, I had a couple nightmares."

"That I guessed."

"They were of back at project freelancer. Some pretty horrific things went on back then. I guess it's unfair to call them nightmares. They're more memories. I haven't had those dreams in a while not since they actually happened and a little while after. I guess they're coming back after finding out all my friends are dead."

"I think that's a little unfair to Washington."

"Well not all of them but a lot of them. It's just Project freelancer was epic because we were all so badass and it's how I met all of my friends but it's also the place where I went from a normal teenage girl to a scar covered and emotionally damaged adult ready to die. It took me a while to get over that wishing for death thing." Newbie went on to tell Tucker all about her nightmares and he talked them through and was a whole lot more supportive than you'd think a sex mad simulation soldier could be.

* * *

 

"Alright, I'd better going then. Hey listen, if you ever need to talk I'm here for you." Tucker said and got off of Newbie's bed.

"No wait, you um, you don't have to go, I mean if you don't want to." He looked back at her.

"Oh I can stay here if you want me to. I'll just grab a pillow and sleep down here on the floor." He said looking down at the area around her bed.

"Tucker I'm not going to make you sleep on the floor. I asked you to stay. You can take they left side of the bed. But if you try anything funny I remind you I am a freelancer."

"Oh yeah, I don't need to be reminded how terrifying you people are."

She laughed. "Alright, I'm just going to go to the bathroom and wash my face."

"Sure thing, but um I gotta ask, you don't mind if I get down to my boxers do you?"

"Hey, I've seen you without them, boxers is a step up."

"Well now I'm offended."

"That's not what I meant Tucker." She laughed and walked out of her room. She walked down the cool hallway and into the bathroom flicking the lights on and going over to the sink. She ran her hands under the water and then splashed her face cooling it down. She turned off the tap and patted her face dry with a towel. She switched off the light and walked back to her room. She got back to her room and saw Tucker standing there awkwardly in his underwear and she couldn't help but laugh.

"You look uncomfortable." She commented.

"Wah uh no, just a little awkward, you know?"

"Yeah I know not everyday I get invited to sleep in the same bed as a pretty girl while I'm only wearing boxers."

"Dude you're gonna have to stop, that shit'll turn me on." he said concentrating on not concentrating on the mental image he just got of New Hampshire. She laughed.

"Just get in the bed." They pulled back the sheets and got into separate sides of the bed. It was kind of awkward, they both wanted to be close to each other but they just met so if one came over to the other they'd either get beaten up or, the other would roll off the bed and hit the floor in an attempt to get away so that they didn't get the blame for doing something sketchy. New Hampshire was the first to fall back asleep and she kept rolling over. It frustrated Tucker as he was trying to keep away, he did not want to get his ass kicked by another freelancer. Or get a sleazy reputation for that matter. In the end he just relaxed and forgot about it, he was too fuckin' tired.

Newbie rolled over one last time and that's only because she rolled into Tucker. She felt his warm body against her own and clung to him. He wrapped his surprisingly -only surprisingly because he's so fucking lazy- muscled arms around her and relaxed even more into them.

* * *

 

"Mmmmm North Dakota." Newbie said waking up and feeling warm muscled arms around her. She snuggled into him nice and warm until her alarm went off. She turned it off instantly. "Mmmmm I so don't want to get up and leave this moment right here."

"Then stay here and sleep all day."

"We have training first thing and The Director would kill us."

"mmmmm yeah.. Wait what!?"

Newbie opened her eyes and remembered. "Oh, sorry I forgot where I was. I have to get up and get ready now but you can stay here and sleep for about another hour." She said looking at the clock that said 7am. He gave her a tight embrace and then let her go off to get ready.

* * *

 

Newbie stretched. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. "Man, I look like death in human form." Wash walked into the bathroom.

"Scratch that, you do."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. You not sleep well last night?"

"Oh, no. Another nightmare."

"The Epsilon ones?"

"No. Different ones."

"Oh." Newbie walked out of the bathroom door giving Wash some privacy to pee. Wash walked out of the bathroom again and back towards his room. "Hey Wash, I've changed your training time, it's 1pm."

He didn't reply and Newbie just walked back into the bathroom and stripped off for a shower.

* * *

 

Tucker sat up as Newbie came back to her room half an hour later. She stepped in wearing a white towel around her torso and one wrapped around her head covering her wet blond hair. She walked in and started going through her drawers looking for some underwear to where under her under armor. She slipped it on and then clipped on her bra dis guarding her towel and throwing it on her desk chair.

"Where'd you get that big scar down your spine?"

"That time I was kidnapped. Thought you went for your shower."

"Was getting my clothes off the floor." he replied as she turned around and took the towel off her head putting that on top of the other one. "Wow, actually you do have a lot of scars."

"Yeah that comes with being a freelancer. Any soldier is bound to get some kind of scar or injury, some more than most. This one here" she pointed to a scar on her neck. "I got that from my very first day of being a freelancer during training. Some idiot decided to use live rounds on the training field and a fragment from one of the stone pillars came off and went into me. I was so lucky. It's funny, a little before that, York almost blown up because Wyoming and Main used a grenade or at least tried to on Tex."

"Doesn't surprise me that they missed." Tucker replied.

"These gunshot scars are from my first mission. Wash, Wyoming and North saved my ass. As usual. I was quite possible the second worse soldier at that point."

"Who was the worst?"

"Wash." Tucker chuckled at that. "Most of the rest of these scars are from the capture indecent. I was a lot more careful after that. It's weird that was the most traumatizing thing to ever happen in my life but I kind of made me a better soldier. Never do it again though. Or thank anyone for it. I'm still pissed off about that actually." She turned away from Tucker who was inspecting the scars up and down her torso and arms. She picked up the two sets of dog tags on her chest of drawers and put them on.

"Two sets?"

"One's North's and one's the enemy soldier that tried to save my life."

"What about yours?"

"North has those. We exchanged dog tags when I left for my mission years ago."

"What was the deal with the two of you? I mean you do all this stuff together that makes you seem like a couple but then next minute you're completely professional."

"It's complicated. Now go get ready." She said shoving him out of her room.

New Hampshire sat on her bed and pulled her tight under armor over her legs and over her hips. She walked over to her dresser and sprayed on some deodorant then proceeded to pull her body suit onto her arms. She zipped up her armor and grabbed her tags on her neck. Looking in the mirror and looking down at the tags.

"We've come so far from when we met. First I was just some teenager and then I became a soldier. I fought in wars and battles but now, I'm hiding in a simulation base. If you could see me now, would you be proud or would you be disappointed?" She said and then put one her armor. She tied up her hair and picked up her helmet taking one last look in the mirror. "Well, you sure as hell wouldn't be proud, Nathan."

Newbie walked out of her room and put a bowl of cereal out on the table for Tucker.

* * *

 

"Morning Newb,"

"Cereal on the table, milk in the fridge. Coffee in the pot." She said not even looking up at him from her bowl of cereal. A few moments after Tucker sat down and started eating she rinsed her bowl in the sink. "I'll meet you outside." She muttered as she walked outside.

"Just when I think I'm getting close she goes all cold again."

"All freelancer women are like that."

"Jesus Wash! Don't sneak up on people like that. How long have you even been standing there you creepy mother fuck?!"

"Just a little longer then I have."

"Caboose!?"

"Tucker!"

"Shut up Caboose." Wash said knowing he'd think it was a game and didn't want to hear the two yelling at each other so early in the morning. He walked to the food storage and made himself and Caboose some cereal. He didn't want to risk Caboose accidentally setting the bowl or it's contents on fire.

"Washington, can't we have Lucky Charms?"

"Caboose, they stopped making those a hundred years ago." Tucker replied.

"Oh shut up Tucker." Caboose said rather annoyed.

"You'd better go start training. Hampshire hates tardiness." Tucker left his bowl on the table and put on his helmet as he walked out of the base.

* * *

 

"Alright Tucker, jog from here to Red base and back. They know you're coming so they won't shoot you. Get going."

Tucker just looked at her.

"Move Tucker! Don't think last night changed anything. Move that lazy ass!" She yelled at him as she kicked him roughly in the lower back. He nearly fell over and started jogging. When he got far enough away he muttered something about her being a crazy assed bitch.

As soon as he left Hampshire sat next to a rock and started cleaning and maintaining her pistol and MA58 Assault Rifle. She sighed as Tucker was taking forever. "Never would have taking this long if I was training a freelancer." Newbie took out a whetstones and began sharpening her knives. She'd loved that holster. It held so many knives. She just strapped it onto her waist and one leg and it held one gun and 5 other long objects. Some used it for medical supplied she used it for knives. Many, many knives. New Hampshire finished knife number three when Tucker got back.

"Ah good, I was getting bored. Now drop and start doing push ups. And no girly ones. You're a man and I don't even tolerate them for girls. Tucker! I said drop!" Tucker put his gun on his back and got down on the ground pushing the ground going up and down. It just occurred to him, why was he running holding his gun anyway?

"Two, three, four... 68, 69, 70... One Hundred. 101, 102, 103... 145, 146, 147, 148... 149, 150. Alright, that's enough. Take a break and a drink." At first he just lay there on the ground. He would have given up and just laid there all day but he was stuck with the rest of training.

Hampshire kicked him. "Hey. Get up. Go and get a drink. Move it." She kept prodding him with her foot until he did so. He got up wobbled a bit and then staggered into the base.

* * *

 

"Well, well, well. You look like you're having fun."

"Up yours Wash." He said staggering over to the sink. He dropped his helmet on the draining board next to it and then turned the cold tap on. He dropped to his knees. He had to get back up. He leaned all his weight on his arms and put his head under the tap. It was mainly wetting his usually fluffy brown hair. This time though, it was covered in sweat making it change colour to a darker brown. He let the water run over his head and down his neck. Tucker rotated his head and drank the water. This had to have been the best tasting water ever. He lapped it up like a dog.

"Uh oh." He needed to pee. "But I'm still thirsty." He whined. He took another swig of the water and then staggered off as fast as he could to the bathroom. "Ahhhhhh. Much better." Tucker made his way back to the fountain of watery glory to drink some more. Just as the tap was in reach of heaven this voice of Satan came to him. The voice of Satan began dragging him away from the tap and out into the hot sun.

"Tucker?! There you are, it's been 10 minutes. Get back out side."

"Nooooooo. You can't make me. I need to drink from the fountain of youth!"

"Do you have sun stroke?"

"No. This water tastes so good. I must drink!"

"Are you pretending to have sun stroke to get out of work?"

"No! The water!"

"Have you been reading my diary?"

"What?"

"Nothing. Just get back outside." Tucker turned to the sink and began to drink again. The water tasted even better then he remembered. Within moments the taste of the water began to overwhelm him even though he was still thirsty. He spat in the sink and began to drink again. His mouth kept filling with saliva while he was trying to drink. Before he could drink his fill New Hampshire was dragging him back into the hot, hot sun.

"Not the flaming ball of death! I'm gonna die! Let me drink more water you fiery bitch!" She threw him outside and kicked him in the back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**   
**Sorry if this chapter sucks. I'm out of practice.**

"Now, sit ups. You're doing 150 like last time." Newbie said standing over Tucker who had face planted into the ground. She kicked him again so he would roll over and then stood on his feet while he sat up and lay back down. "Is that all you got?"

"Shut up bitch."

"Is that the best you can do you pathetic fucker!?" Hampshire shouted at him giving him some motivation.

"One hundred and forty five! One hundred and forty six! One hundred and forty seven! One hundred forty eight! Come on Tucker you can do this!" New Hampshire screamed at him. He had already jogged back and forth across the canyon, done 150 push ups and almost 150 sit ups. She wondered how much further she could push him.

"Alright now, take it easy. Go inside and take another drink then come back out here and do 150 squats." He didn't even moan or complain he was so tired. Tucker got up and walked away from her but he staggered a bit and fell over. Newbie pulled him up gently and helped him over to the kitchen table in the base. She went to the cupboard and pulled out a drink bottle and filled it with cold water and put it in the fridge. After she was done with that she filled him glass after glass of water.

"You keep doing that you'll need to go to the bathroom again."

"To fuckin' late." Newbie sighed and picked him up by the arm and helped him stumble to the bathroom. She opened the door and said "You're on your own from here dude." Shutting the door she leaned against the wall and waited for him to finish.

A few moments later Tucker stumbled into the door and Newbie opened it for him. She dragged him back into the kitchen and took the bottle out of the fridge before dragging him outside.

"Alright one hundred and fifty squats. But take it easy Tucker." He got down and did them without arguing. "Almost there Tucker, 147. Come on Tucker. Don't quit on me now."

Tucker did the last one and slid down to his knees. He panted heavily and took off his helmet to spit. Newbie sprayed some of the water from the bottle on his head and in his face before giving it to him to drink and dragging him into the shade. She went back inside the base with another filled up bottle and replaced his one. She did this twice more before taking one last one and putting two in the fridge for later. She got him to do some stretches and some deep breathing before getting into her jeep.

* * *

 

"So, what do you think the Blues are doing right now?" Simmons asked Grif as they were standing post at the top of their base.

_"This is New Hampshire to Simmons do you read me?"_

_"Simmons to New Hampshire, I read you."_

_"Good. I'm bringing Tucker up again for another run. Don't shoot him. Or do, I don't really care, just don't shoot me."_

_"Rodger."_

"What was that about?"

"You'll see." Simmons said in reply to Grif as they on looked the canyon.

"Ahhhhhh! Stop hitting me with that thing you crazy bitch!" Tucker screamed running full pelt from the jeep. New Hampshire was driving behind him herding him to Red base.

"Come on Tucker! You can do better than that! Move! Move! Move!"

"Newbie please! No more."

"Come on Tucker. You can do this, don't give up now."

"Newbie, I can't run much longer."

"Yes you can! Yes you can!" Newbie cheered from the warthog's driver seat.

"No I can't, I really can't."

"Tucker if you finish today's training without passing out I'll throw in one free bang time and place of your choosing."

Tucker stopped dead in his tracks for a moment before looking back at Hampshire to see if she was serious. She looked at him and nodded then before she knew it he took off faster than ever up the hill and over to red base. She sped up behind him and pushed him further.

* * *

 

"Is Newbie chasing Tucker with a jeep?"

"Yeah, she said she's training him."

"What's the bet he did something to piss her off and she's going to kill him."

"Ten bucks says you're wrong."

"Ten bucks and a packet of Oreos says I'm right."

"Deal." They shook hands and observed the two opposing team members as they sped off in the other direction.

"What in Sam hell do you two think you're doing?"

"Standing guard sir." Simmons replied cheerily to his sergeant.

"Then why did you not just shoot those two blue team members. No don't tell me, the four of you are best friends. Soldiers! This 'aint no ice cream social."

"Sir New Hampshire was just training Tucker."

"Yeah Sarge, look she's over there with here jeep." Grif pointed to Newbie who was rolling past again in her warthog screaming insults at Tucker.

"Well my, my. That is some fine officer material. Just look at her go." Sarge admired.

* * *

 

"Is that it now?"

"Not quite Tucker. You've still got recovery. Now take some slow breaths and do some more stretches."

"Okay." He said half dead, half cheerily. She watched him stretch and then dragged him into the base. She shoved him into the bathroom and turned on the hot tap. "Now, soak in here for at least half an hour and then you can come out. Tomorrow when you get up you need to put on your armour and tread through some water. I'll take you to the caves if you want. I'm going to go and prepare lunch and then train with Wash. See you later."

"Bye sexy."

"Don't call me that Private!" She yelled but winked at him as she left the bathroom.

* * *

 

"Seriously where did you find this roast chicken for these sandwiches? I think it's real."

"Well it was in the food storage. You just have to look hard enough and know how to prepare it." Newbie explained to Wash as he tore into his second sandwich. She smiled at the compliment as she spread some more bread. "Caboose! Are you coming for your lunch!?"

"Uuuuuuuuuummm. What is it? If it's that food that is not really food that Tucker tells me to eat then I don't want it."

"No Caboose, it's something I made."

"I'm coming!" He yelled before appearing at the entrance to the kitchen. "Oh boy, sandwiches! What's in them?"

"Roast chicken, lettuce, mayonnaise; whatever you want sweetie."

"I would like all of those. OOOOOH! And can you cut the crusts off?"

"Sure." She said with a smile. Newbie stacked up all the sandwiches onto a large plate and then took it to the table. She put one on Caboose's plate and cut it into four triangles after cutting off the crusts as she promised. Newbie then walked out of the room and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Tucker, you still in there?"

"Yes. Can I come out now?" Newbie laughed.

"Tucker you can come out whenever you want. I'm not going to hold a gun to your head and force you to relax. I came through to tell you lunch is on the table if you want it."

"Oh Okay. Thanks."

* * *

 

"Alrighty Wash, let's get cracking. Training is going to be a bitch, and so am I."

"Oh man."

"Yeah I swear to god this bitch tried to kill me." Tucker piped in starting to eat his lunch after coming into the living room in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Well you're right Tucker I did. Sadly I wasn't successful. On the bright side I have from now till the end of time to keep trying." Newbie replied and walked outside the base.

"Stretch?"

"After jogging lap."

"One?"

"Two."

"Alright then."

Their conversation was brief but they knew what they were doing. Wash and Newbie took off across the canyon. They were at a fast jogging pace; faster than normal. They were jogging almost as if they were competing to be the fastest jogger. Old habits die hard. Still wanting to be the best and whatnot.

* * *

 

"Are they coming back again?"

"It's Wash and Newbie this time, and they're both running."

"Wonder what the rush to start training is."

"Well think about it Grif, they're both freelancers who probably trained all the time before and Newbie has only just stopped being one so she's just not stopped yet. Plus there isn't really anything to do out here."

"You're right. It is fucking boring here."

* * *

 

"150 push ups?"

"250." Newbie dropped to the ground and pushed herself up and down. She looked at Wash who was doing the same, keeping up with her but never pushing her to be better or faster. She did that all on her own. She always did.

* * *

 

"250 sit ups too."

They positioned themselves so that they were facing opposite directions. Wash looking into the base and Newbie towards the center of the canyon. All was peaceful until Grif, Sarge and Simmons drove across the canyon in their warthog followed by Donut and Doc who were forced to walk. Newbie ignored them but the same could not be said the same for Washington. He continued his sit ups but never took his eyes off of the Reds.

"Afternoon Hampshire, Washington." Simmons said jumping from the gunner position of the warthog.

"Fuck, off. No distractions." Newbie said between sitting up and lying back down again.

"Well that's not a very nice thing to say." Donut replied.

"Purple Murple here wants to do a standard medical examination on our new canyon resident and I would like my men to watch you two train."

"Doc. Go to the base, get Tucker and get Caboose. Bring them outside. Tell them it's urgent and of the up most importance." Newbie replied continuing to sit up and then lay back down again.

"So ah, does that mean we can stay."

"We shall see. 246. 247. 248. 249. 250. That's enough Wash. Take a break. Get a drink and bring the bottles out of the fridge inside. I'll stay here because I don't want to leave these guys alone at Blue base."

"Alright." Wash went inside and passed Tucker and Caboose on the way out.

"You called babe." Tucker said from behind her.

"Guns at the ready men, keep an eye on the Reds. Anything suspicious, shoot to kill." She ordered standing with her back to the base and facing the Reds. "And don't call me that."

"Got it."

Newbie went over to the wall of the base and slid down it. She was standing on her two feet but sitting against the wall. She supported her entire bodyweight on her feet and deeply exhaled. "Newbie. Catch." Wash said coming from the base. He threw her bottle of water at her and she caught it taking a swig after she took her helmet off and dropping it beside her. She got up again and walked over to him helmet in hand. She took another swig and tossed it to Donut. "Make yourself useful, hold this and don't drink it." She said and put her helmet back on. Wash tossed his to Simmons and Newbie began doing squats. "250 Wash, 250."

They were all completely silent until Newbie and Wash grunted and gestured to the Reds for their water bottles after finishing their squats. "Hand to hand. Take your mark Wash."

"Ready." Wash got into his fighting stance and Newbie was the first to launch. She pushed forward keeping her fists up at jaw height and put a roundhouse kick into Wash's chest plate. He grabbed a hold of her ankle keeping his stance and swung her around in the air and let her go. She flew a few feet backwards and then she rolled back and leapt to her feet. Newbie dropped down on the ground and stuck out a leg sweeping it around and taking Wash off his feet. He sprung up as she did and just managed to block a punch to the visor. With her other hand, wasting no time at all, she swung another punch just under his ribs. That hit lifted him off the ground by about a foot and her second hand swung down and around, doing a circle with her shoulder smacking Wash on the crown of his head. When his feet were put on the ground he crouched a bit almost going into an armadillo position around his internal organs. Newbie swung her left leg out and kicked him in the gut sending him across the canyon eight or nine feet. Wash ran about three feet and then jumped into a forward roll kicking Newbie with both legs in the lower abdomen and sending her to the ground.

The fight went on like that for a while before they stopped. The whole time the Reds watched in awe as did Tucker and Caboose. They took another drink from their bottles before taking off across the canyon in a sprint. Tucker was left with the instruction of shoot to kill anyone doing anything he didn't like and not to let anyone in the base before she got back. He was to tell Caboose to "help" the Reds if he needed assistance. It was around five minutes before they returned almost panting as Newbie had them cool down with some deep breathing and a stretch. She told Wash to go and soak if he wanted and she'd call him if the Red's did anything.

"So is that all you wanted, the freelance experience? The honor of watching two of the best trained agents in the biz and the top of the list? Or was there something else?"

"Well I needed to give you a physical."

"No."

"What?"

"I said no. I'm not getting a medical and if that's all then you can move along back to your bases till cease fire. Caboose, inside. I'll start your training in about an hour."

"New Hampshire I strongly advise that.."

"Didn't you hear me? I said no."

"But what's your problem with medicals? Is it the no clothes thing or.."

"Look Doc, I don't have a problem with exposed skin, I just don't like medicals." New Hampshire put it firmly and walked into her base. She sighed and slumped down on a kitchen chair and took off her helmet. She rested her elbows on the table and her head in her hands. Just for a moment she closed her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**   
**Same about this chapter. Hope it doesn't suck.**

Doc walked into the base. He knew Newbie had told him to go away and leave her alone but he still had his duty as a medic to attend to. And he was no shrink but maybe she needed someone to talk to. He stepped into the kitchen a few paces behind Hampshire and saw her with her helmet off and head in hand. He stepped cautiously and quietly over to the table and looked at her.

"You know, I never pictured you as a blonde." She laughed.

"Oh? I suppose you pictured a bitch like me to have hair as dark as my soul, or maybe as fiery as my temper. But in case you didn't notice from your time in high school Doc, blondes are the ones who run the show; the ones who break the most hearts and destroy the most lives. The pretty ones always do."

"Well not always. And I don't think that's the real you. You just want me to think of you like that. I can't imagine why someone would want anybody to think of them like that."

In truth, Doc had imagined her somewhat different. He imagined her to have dark green eyes similar to pine green and teal of her armour. He wasn't really sure if it was meant to look like camo-print armour but it did. It looked like the original colour was phthalo green but it had faded something awful. He'd imagined dark green eyes to accompany dark, dark brown hair with bouncing locks spilling over her shoulders. He imagined a scar less face with peach skin. New Hampshire was not what he had imagined.

Newbie was instead a blonde girl with dead straight hair and teal eyes. Her skin was tanned but only with a light glow not orange but sun kissed all the same. She had scars on her face and something told him there were more scars covering the rest of her body. Even closed he could see the tiredness in her eyes. She was so young yet she looked so tired. So very tired.

"Don't take this the wrong way Doc, but what can I do to get rid of you?"

"No offense taken. I seriously feel you need medical check."

"Not going to happen. Hey, that's something I didn't think of. Huh. I guess I owe you some gratitude Doc."

"What?"

"People on Blue team get injured a lot. We have all these rooms being unused because we only have two privates, a Wash and me. We should set up a treatment room. Like for where sick people go. Every time you stop by for any reason you can go there."

"Can I hang my motivational posters in there?"

"I don't see why not."

"Sweet! Hang in there kitty!"

Newbie lead Doc into the base deeper than he had ever gone before. Three doors down from Caboose's room Newbie opened a door. It seemed to be quite a large room for a rookie's bedroom. Although in saying that it did have three sets of bunk beds. Newbie dragged one bed out into the corridor and started separating one of the remaining bunks. "You just going to stand there Doc?" Newbie asked him. Once she had separated one end of the top bunk from the bottom she held it for Doc to take a hold of.

"So how many beds do you want Doc, three or four?"

"Four would probably be better. I don't really imagine you'll get hurt but with Caboose around it's better to be safe than sorry."

"Alright, point taken. Heave!" She said lifting the top of the bunk up and tearing it from the one below. It seemed that the bunks were only joined by a bolt but it had become rusty.

"I don't even want to know how these bunks got into this condition." Newbie said almost the same thing he was thinking. In no time at all they had transformed the room into a medical facility. In the front of the room they put a bookshelf in the corner followed by a desk and then an empty filing cabinet they had found dumped in one of the other rooms. Then there was four beds two against each wall and each bed facing one on the other wall. They put another slightly larger shelf and a long metal table in the back. They found a small trolley and put it next to the table. Newbie and Doc wandered around the base looking for medical supplies to put into the new sickbay they had made.

"Hey can I make medical files on the Blue team?"

"I don't see why you can't; actually, that's not a half bad idea."

"Sweet."

* * *

 

With all the loot Doc and Newbie had found they headed back to sickbay. Doc began stacking check-up equipment in the desk drawers and filled the empty cabinet full of ready to be used files. Then Doc put medical information books and the sort on the shelf along with a glass jar of jelly beans and stacked various stationary items on the desk. When he was done he loaded the larger shelf in the back of the room with emergency and surgery equipment. New Hampshire began to get extremely nervous and uncomfortable when Doc piled tools onto the metal trolley.

"Newbie are you alright."

"I. I um. That's making me feel uncomfortable."

"What? I'm only stacking all these medical implements onto this trolley. Do you have some fear of trolleys or something?"

"No, I'm not afraid of trolleys. More the things that go on them." Newbie said clenching her fists and running her thumb along her long finger nails. They had grown back since that time all those years ago she was still very uncomfortable with tools on trolleys being close to her.

* * *

 

_Newbie flickered her lids a few times before opening her eyes. Her mouth was dry and she couldn't feel her limbs or torso. Her heart beat hard against her rib cage and she could hear a constant but irratic beeping. She Started to panic, she didn't know where she was or what was happening. The last thing she could remember was being with the Insurrectionists._

_"What the hell? What's with her heart monitor?" Someone asked. Newbie didn't hear them or didn't take any notice to what she said._

_Her heart beat faster and harder as she it flashbacks to the sleeveless soldier manically laughing and slicing her up. She felt him tenderly touching her and she screamed._

_"Stay away from me!" She cried out loud. She bolted upright and opened her eyes. Her vision was unclear and everything was in a blur. She shook her head from side to side and held her hands up to her head. Something weighed down her left hand and she focused on it. It was someone's hand and she screamed, throwing the hand away from her._

_"Hey, hey, hey. Diana, take it easy. You've been through a lot and the doc says it's not good for you to move around so much." She looked beside her and saw that North Dakota was sitting next to her in a white hospital chair stroking her upper arm affectionately._

_"No, this isn't real!" She cried crawling back away from him as far as she could in her hospital bed._

_"New Hampshire calm down!" Carolina commanded from behind her._

_Diana screamed, turning to face her commanding officer. "Why are you all here? Where am I?" She sobbed angrily._

_"You're in the medibay of the Mother of Invention." York explained calmly from next to Carolina._

_"No, no, no, no!" Newbie yelled, her hands in her hair. "This isn't real! None of this is real!" She shook her head back and forth._

_"Diana we rescued you." North said quietly._

_"No!" She yelled, leaping up from the bed, tearing out all her connecting cords and tubes, making a run for it._

_"Nurse!" Carolina called and pressed the emergency button._

_North made a grab for her but she dodged his grip and headed for the doors as a flurry of men and women in white coats charged at her. She didn't make it to the door before even more men in white coats came in the door she was trying to escape from. She made an attempt to dodge them but they grabbed her by the arms. She struggled to get away from them but another white coated person tackled her. Someone else stabbed her with a syringe and everything suddenly felt heavy. She lost all ability to fight even though he brain kept telling her to run. She slipped down to the ground and her eyes closed before she reached the tiled floor._

* * *

 

Newbie shook her head. She felt the tips of her fingers throbbing and her gums tingle. She had flashes of the soldier with large muscles and dark brown and red armour laughing as he tugged out her teeth and finger nails. She shook her head furiously. She moaned and shook her head even more. She squeezed her eyes shut and was in a ball in the corner of the room. She brought her knees up to her chest and her hands gripped her head and fingers knotted in her hair.

"No, no, no." She screamed. Shaking her head and starting to cry.

"Newbie?" Wash yelled from the corridor coming out of his room after dressing.

"Stay away from me!" She screamed to no one. Wash ran down the corridor at full pelt and into the Doc's medical room. Tucker came out of his own room when he heard Newbie screaming and ran alongside Washington as he flew past his door.

* * *

 

_New Hampshite blinked, she felt heavy. Really heavy. She let out a groan and tried to flex her fingered and toes. Everything felt stiff and she felt quite groggy. She wondered how long she'd been out. Her mouth felt claggy and her eyelids felt stuck you shut. Her heart beat raised as she started to panic._

_"Where am I?" She sobbed out loud. She started to thrash only to find that she was restrained and tied down to whatever she was lying on. She began to scream hysterically and fight the restraints. She tried opening her eyes but she couldn't see clearly, her vision was impaired from sleep and she was thrashing around too much to focus on anything._

_"Baby, baby calm down. Diana sweetheart, my baby it's okay. You're okay. It's me, Tex. you're okay, shhhh, calm down darling." She stood at the foot of the bed, not touching her but speaking to her softly in exactly the way Tex would speak to her when she was upset._

_"It's okay sweetie." She said comfortingly._

_"What's going on?!" New Hampshire sobbed._

_"Now I don't want you to panic baby girl, you're in the medical bay in the Mother of Invention. You're okay now. There was an accident but your safe now." She explained gently._

_"I don't understand." She replied. "I was, but they were. This can't be happening!" She sobbed._

_Tex made a move forward to hold her hand. "I understand you're scared baby. And that's okay. You need to try and remain calm, you are in no harm now."_

_"They tortured me." Diana sobbed._

_"I know, you're okay now. They can't hurt you anymore." Tex tried to calm her._

_"They cut me and they beat me." She cried._

_"You are okay now baby girl." Tex shushed._

_"No you don't understand. They, they took my, my." She choked out._

_"They took what sweetie?" Tex asked, soothing her._

_"Why didn't they just kill me. Why couldn't you have just left me to die? You should have let them kill me." She repeated over and over as she cried. "I should be dead. I wish I was dead."_

* * *

 

Wash and Tucker got to the door and stood in the doorway. Doc was standing there dumbfounded holding some tools he was about to put on the trolley. Their eyes flashed from Doc to Newbie. Wash dropped to the ground and took Newbie in his arms holding tight. Tucker flew at Doc and had him up against the wall holding him by the collar of his chest plate. "What the hell are you playing at Doc?!" He demanded.

"Tucker, get him out of here." Wash ordered pulling Hampshire into his lap. He stroked her hair and gently took her hands out of her hair. "Shhhhh, it's okay. You're safe. You're safe now. You're here at Blue base with me. Shhhhhh." Wash rubbed the middle of her back with one hand to calm her and ran his other hand through her hair. He rocked with her in his lap and stroked her hair. He shushed her until she was calm and she stopped sobbing. He rocked her in his lap while she rested her head on his chest with her eyes closed.

* * *

 

_"So you're awake again?" Tex asked as New Hampshire looked up at her sadly._

_Church was sitting by them flicking through a magazine pretending he wasn't paying attention but had been since she spfirst stirred a few minutes before._

_"Why did you come rescue me?" Newbie asked, confused and almost irritated._

_"Because we love you." Tex replied squeezing her hand._

_"You should have left me for dead." She spat. Newbie sat up suddenly. "I'm going to be sick."_

_Church dropped his magazine and thrust a kidney bowl underneath her retching mouth right before the spray of bile hit the sheets. Tex held her hair back as she vomited and rubbed her back comfortingly._

_"It's alright, it's alright." Tex soothed as Church stood, holding the almost full dish under her mouth._

_"But it's not alright, is it?!" She yelled. "Just look at me! I'm pathetic. I don't deserve to live anymore. I don't want to live." She cried, side of her face pressed into her pillow as she pulled against her restraints._

* * *

 

Wash picked her up, he held one hand on her upper back and her other around her waist and her legs wrapped around his waist. He went to her room and picked up one of her shirts, a shirt she'd stolen from North and a pair of denim shorts. He grabbed her some underwear and took her into the bathroom. He took off her armor and unzipped her under amour. She put her in the shower still in her underwear and turned on the taps. He let the water run through her hair and then he massaged shampoo into her scalp. Through the whole time she stood there unresponsive and her face was blank. Wash dried her off and took a towel to her hair rubbing it as dry as possible. He Helped her dress with new undergarments in a totally non pervy way and then pulled on a black belly shirt with t-shirt sleeves. North's white and green plaid shirt and then a dark blue pair of short shorts.

He took her back to her room and sat her in her desk chair after he threw her under armor and underwear in the wash. He put her armor in a neat pile next to her wardrobe and took out a pair of socks and a pair of high topped canvas sneakers. Wash went back to his room and changed shirt as it got soaked from shower spray. He picked Newbie up again and sat her in the passenger side of her warthog. He came around to his side and drove over to Red base. It was incredibly risky driving over to Red base during the day but if they saw they were unarmed and in civilian clothing the Reds would not shoot. Wash got out and carried New Hampshire inside and into the rec room. He switched on the TV and lay down on the couch. Newbie lay alongside him in his arms and Wash lay there with her all day. She was still quiet and unresponsive as Wash held her but he did not let her go.

* * *

 

_"North." She croaked. "You shouldn't be here. Don't look at me." She demanded._

_"Why do you keep pushing me away?! Can't you see that I care about you? Are you blaming me for not being able to stop them taking you? Is this punishment for not rescuing you soon enough? I'm sorry I couldn't protect you!" He yelled, tears in his eyes threatening to fall. "I need you to understand that I wish it was me they took instead of you. I wish it was me they tortured. I never ever in a million years would ever with this upon you."_

_"Please don't look at me. Please." She begged, a lump growing in her throat. "I don't deserve you. Not after what's happened. Not after what they did. You can't' be here. Please."_

_"Diana please look at me." He begged, his voice cracking. "Diana."_

_"Get away from me." She whispered._

_"No. Diana you don't understand this is not you fault. Don't push me away."_

_"Get away from me!" She screamed._

_He looked at her, fully crying now. His heart ached just looking at her. He wished the was something he could do, anything to take away her pain. He should have pushed harder, rescued her sooner, done anything to stop her from going though this._

* * *

 

North leaned against the wall outside the medibay doors, holding his mouth and trying to stop his gut churning sobs.

"Hey, North, what's going on?" York asked rushing tweeds his friend as he saw the state he was in.

"Have you seen her? She's in pieces. I wish I could have done something. I can't bear to see her in pain. She didn't deserve this. It shouldn't have been her." He choked.

"This was not your fault." York soothed, rubbing his friend's back.

"Yes it was. It should have been you. This is your fault. She didn't deserve any of this and it's your fault." Wash snapped.

"Wash!" York scolded angrily.

"He's right. This is all my fault." North argued, sliding down the wall as he covered his mouth.

Wash stormed into the medibay towards New Hampshire, the girl that should have loved him.

"He's wrong," York commented. "You're both wrong. Yes she didn't deserve this but neither did you. This is not your fault and there was nothing you could have done. "

* * *

 

_Wash walked in on New Hampshire lightly sniffing, trying to wipe her face. He pulled a tissue from the box on her bedside table and whiled away the tears._

_"It's okay," he soothed._

_After a few quiet moments New Hampshire looked to Wash with a pleading look. "Can you untie me please? I'm tired of peeing in a bed pan. I won't do anything a swear."_

_Wash smiled and unbuckled her restraints, helping her sit up. "Do you need me to help you over to the bathroom?" He asked softly._

_"No I'm okay, I can make it." She swung her legs over the side of the bed and made the small jump to the floor. She took a few steps and stumbled slightly. Wash was ready to catch her but at the same time let her stumble because he knew she wouldn't fall._

_"Wash?" She turned back half way to look at him. "Do I look really ugly now?" She asked, looking up at his face._

_"You've never looked more beautiful." He replied honestly._

_She covered her mouth with her hands and leaned down towards her knees clutching her stomach. She started sobbing again and staggering backwards. Wash cautiously stepped towards her and when he got close, he extended his arms towards her._

_"I love you and you are my best friend. I could never think, not for a moment that you were in any way ugly or pathetic or deserve anything that happened to you. You are a beautiful person inside and out, no matter what you think." Wash kissed her on the forehead._

_"I love you too. That's why I wouldn't tell them. I love everyone too much to ever put them in that much danger." Newbie replied into his t-shirt sleeve._

_"Now go pee before you wet yourself." Wash said lightly while ruffling her hair._

_She softly padded off to the bathroom, bare feet on the cold floor. Originally she had been dressed in a white cotton bra and some cotton shorts as she had been covered in bandages. As her wounds heeled more she was given hospital pyjamas which were more like white scrubs with three quarter length pants._

_Her hair was in a messed tangle and her breath could kill a goat, it had been so long since she had even had a shower because she'd been confined to a bed. She might have had a sponge bath or two but she was unconscious for that._

_Inside the bathroom she locked the door behind her and leaned on the white porcelain sink looking at herself in the mirror. Her tired eyes held deep, dark circles under them and her face held aging bruises and healing cuts. She remembered what she used to look like and how she used to feel self conscious around the other freelancers. She felt stupid for even thinking like that because she was fine back then but now, now she was hideous._

_Going though the cabin ages she was able to fine plastic packaged brushes and combs, next to those she found tooth brushes and tooth paste. She looked back up at the mirror and slid her tongue around her mouth and over her teeth. All those that were missing had been replaced sometime while she was asleep. Her fingers were covered at the tops with bandages but she knew her nails had probably started growing back._

_While she brushed her teeth she thought about how exactly she was planning on showering by herself. She was stronger now but she was so groggy she could barely stand on her own._

_"Wash?" She said after opening the door to the bathroom._

_"What's up?" He asked checking her over subconsciously._

_"This might sound weird but could you help me find someone to help me clean up?"_

_"Yeah sure I'll go grab one of the nurses." He turned to leave._

_"No." She stopped, him grabbing his arm. "One of the freelancer girls. I don't trust strangers anymore."_

_"Of course." He replied sounding embarrassed. "I'll go fetch someone."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

  
Simmons walked in around four freshly dressed in clean civvies after a hard day's work standing around and arguing with Grif. He took a soda out of the fridge and walked over to the armchair next to the couch sitting down in it. "What happened?" He asked opening his soda with a crack twist.

"Doc and Newbie were setting up a sickbay in one of the troops quarter's that was being unused. She had a meltdown and has been like this since."

"Wow, anything we can do?"

"Nah, she'll snap out of it eventually. This happens almost every time she has a flashback."

"Oh wow, really?"

"Project freelancer was a really bad place." Simmons was silent after that and Wash went back to absentmindedly holding Newbie and staring at the TV screen. Grif came in and sat on the floor in front of the couch with his back leaning against it. At his side he caressed a bag of potato chips and in his other hand a Pepsi. Donut came in and perched on the end of the couch where Wash's feet were and sat quietly. Sarge pulled up a chair from the kitchen table and sat there quietly with them.

* * *

 

_New Hampshire sat up in bed as the medibay doors opened up and her eyes followed Washington and Carolina who had had brought with him._

_"Hey, good to see you're up and moving." Carolina offered a polite greeting._

_"Doesn't feel as good," she replied. She pushed herself out of her bed, standing one her unsteady feet and stumbled over to Carolina._

_"I'm sure it'll get better over time." She replied, unsure of what to say._

_Carolina escorted the younger soldier to the bathroom where she locked them in after grabbing a fresh stack of clothing. She had Newbie sit down on the toilet seat as she combed through her hair with a gentleness that was usually unknown of this freelancer._

_She helped her peel off her clothing and what gauze had been taped on her most recently, then started up the shower. She stifled a gasp when she saw just how extensive the damage to New Hamlshire's body was._

_Even though she asked the freelancer to help her, that didn't stop her from letting out either a frightened cry or a gasp and then shrinking back from her touch when she neared certain areas._

_When they were done Carolina wrapped her in a towel and re-dressed her wounds. "Do you want to take off you finger guards? You've been wearing them long enough now for your nails to have mostly grown back."_

_"Mostly grown back? How long was I unconscious?" New Hampshire asked suddenly alarmed at how much time she had unwillingly lost._

_"They put you in an induced coma for a while to let you body get over the trauma you've endured. And then it took you a few days to wake up." She answered without really answering._

_"How long?" She asked again, more firmly this time._

_"About three and a half weeks." She sighed._

_New Hampshire began pulling off her finger guards to see her freshly grown but quite short nails shining on her digits._

_"What else did they do to me while I was alseep?" She wondered out loud, referring to her teeth._

_"They um, they also completed a rape kit. There's no way to trace him. They found scaring and there's no risk of pregnancy or disease which is good."_

_"Them." Newbie corrected._

_"What?" Carolina asked confused._

_"Them. There is no way to trace them."_

_"We uh, we all had to watched the video." Carolina mentioned awkwardly._

_"They started filming a day or two after I was captured. I know who did it, one of them is dead. I killed him. The other got away, but I'll find him. I'll kill him too. Like he should have killed me." Newbie explained sinisterly._

* * *

 

"Washington I'm hungry."

"Not now Caboose." Wash was lying on the Red's couch with Newbie still in his arms and the Red's surrounding them.

"But Washington, you will not let me cook by myself."

"I said not now Caboose, I'll feed you later." As if nothing happened at all Newbie sat up. Snapping out of whatever responseles world she was in and stood on her feet. She wrapped her arms tight around Caboose's neck and held him close for a moment.

"I'm sorry Caboose. I need to get my priorities in order. Come on, we'll go back to base and make some dinner."

"Newbie are you sure? I mean you really don't have to do this, it's just Caboose. No one really cares." Washington said from his sitting position on the couch.

* * *

 

Washington held her in his arms. He remembered the first time they met her. He remembered all the times South played pranks on her. He remembered all their missions together. Wash thought back over all the time he'd known Newbie. How could she be so strong and still get knocked down. Really Newbie may not have been the top of the leader board but she was the strongest out of all of them.

He, York, Wyoming, Tex and North had gone out wandering the streets of New Alexandria before the planet was abandoned. The Mother of Invention had docked there to stock up on supplies and gather intel. Clad in their civvies they had been standing outside a takeout shop waiting for their order, to take back to the base in a high-rise building where the first freelancers had been selected. A young girl in the distance was running pretty fast. Nobody thought much of the short, blonde girl in ripped jeans and a belly shirt with three quarter length sleaves. She slipped through crowds of people running as fast as her skinny legs could carry her. She had a little muscle but not quite as much as the fit marines Washington was standing with. The small blonde girl had been running at top speed and had no time to doge Tex.

Tex had taken a step back from the door of the take out place as someone had entered and the little blond crashed right into her. The overly aggressive agent was fuming as they were both sent to the ground. The poor girl never even got a chance to apologise or run for her life before Tex threw down on her creating an all-out fight.

"What the fuck, were you thinking, you little shit?! You come flying, out of nowhere, and crash into me, and nearly other people. You don't even fucking apologise!" Tex said through punches.

"Hey! I didn't even get a fucking chance you stupid bitch. In case you didn't notice you're sitting on top of me trying to break my face!" The small blond girl had her arms up covering her face blocking punches while she yelled at the freelancer she had just met. She rolled over the top of Tex and started punching her through her angered speech. Tex had both of her arms up blocking Hampshire's hits and arched her back standing up causing Newbie to fall off her and hit the ground again.

"What the fuck were you even running from?" Tex questioned as she kicked the girl in the stomach across the other side of the sidewalk. She forward rolled into a standing position and roundhouse kicked Tex in the face sending the agent flying into a lamp post. Tex leapt up and front flipped over to her and put her fists up, standing in a fighting stance once again. The girl did the same walking around the freelancer with her fists up and battle glare on.

"What makes you think I was running from something?" She smirked.

She threw a punch at Texas who blocked with one hand and in return swung her opposing leg in the blond girl's direction. She also blocked and used her weight to force Tex onto the ground sat on top of her again punching her in the torso. Tex flipped on her feet again sending Newbie up to her feet also. At which point North and York took to restraining Tex and Wash and Wyoming grabbed the girl by her arms. Tex fought against them but not as much as Newbie.

"Okay ladies, that was a jolly good fight but that's enough now." Wyoming told them.

"What are you doing!? I can handle this!"

"Calm down Tex. We don't want to act rash now do we?" York soothed whilst restraining the fighting Tex.

"AAAAAAAAGH LET GO OF ME! I'm takin' this bitch DOWN!" She screamed while thrashing against Wash and Wyoming's hold, swinging and kicking her legs in an attempt to get free. Putting her legs back in the ground Newbie began tugging from side to side and worked up enough strength to pull Wyoming down to the ground and throw Washington backwards also onto the ground. "Aaagh!" She screamed.

"Diana?" North asked whilst pinning down Tex who was slowly losing the desire to fight.

"North Dakota?" She asked in return.

* * *

 

"You two know each other?" Wash questioned. He was sitting on the pavement rubbing his now thoroughly bruised buttocks.

"Diana's been trying to be a freelancer." North explained, not really answering the question.

"Oh well that makes sense. All the freelancer girls are overly aggressive bitches." York said beside Tex who gave him the evil eyes.

"With a performance like that I'm surprised she isn't one already." Wyoming said sore from hitting the hard concrete.

"Exactly. And it's not like I don't have military training." Dianna agreed with him. "I dropped out of high school early so I could pursue a military career."

"That's kinda dumb. The military would have waited you know." Wash said.

"I wasn't going to graduate anyway. Don't get me wrong. It's not because I'm not smart or anything, my dad died is all. I mean I could handle moving planets but now I marooned here." She mumbled the last bit.

"So you thought that they wouldn't take you if you didn't graduate?" He asked wanting to know more.

"No I thought I'd end up as a sim trooper if I failed." She said matter-of-factly. "I worked so hard on my physical condition all on my own. And when I was 16 I signed up for the army. Two fucking years before they figured out I was underage."

"So they kicked you out?" He asked a dumb question.

"Yeah but I'm going to get back in. Not for any Nobel reasons or anything, I'm going to find my parents." Newbie replied.

"I thought you said your dad died." York commented, confused.

"Yeah mom's dead as well but they didn't say goodbye so they're not really gone." Newbie explained. "They were both military you see."

"So being a freelancer is your way of being close to your family." North continued.

"Yeah, well my dad mainly. I never really new my mom. She died when I was just a baby so I never really knew her, I'd like to get to know her now though. And, I want to defend the families. So many people out there with nobody because this fucking war tore them apart."

"Sounds like a pretty noble reason to me." North said putting a hand on her upper back.

* * *

 

"So what was that before?" Doc asked as he watched Newbie washing the dishes.

"I really don't want to get into this right now." she said frustratedly. She sighed, "Look if you really want to know ask around. Try Tucker and Wash." For a while she tried washing the dishes but she just couldn't focus. She threw the washcloth at the sink in a temper and stormed off to her room where she then face planted into her sheets.

"Newbie." Came a voice followed by a knock at the door. "I uh." She rolled her eyes and opened the door before going back to her bed and collapsing in it. It was Tucker.

"Newbie I wanted to see if you were okay, you know, after today."

"I'm not going to pretend I am. And as much as I feel justified in what happened, I also feel like I need to get over it. To be honest, Doc doesn't really seem like other person to become a mass murdering, psychopath, who likes to torture blondes because they remind him of his old girlfriend."

"Yeah probably not. But if we're putting points in his favor he did deliver my alien baby, Junior."

"Who was the mother?" Her voice came muffled from having her face pressed against her pillow.

"Well funny story actually ya see me, Tex, Caboose and this alien called Crunchbite went on this quest to save his people or some shit. And apparently at the end of the quest it involved me getting pregnant to Crunchbite and having his baby."

"Wow, that awkward moment when a make sim trooper gets knocked up before you."

"Yeah, but I gotta say, I do miss Junior."

"Really? That's kinda sweet actually."

"Yeah, I have my moments. After all I'm a lover not a fighter."

Newbie laughed and flipped over her face now pointing toward the ceiling. "Ahhh what I wouldn't give to just go back in time punch my sixteen year old self in the face and say 'stay in school kid. And wear a little more clothes.' That probably would have solved a lot of my problems. Never would have joined the army. Never would have lusted towards being a freelancer, and probably never have my life cocked up by that damned program."

"Yeah, but you'd never have met all your freelancer buddies."

"True I suppose. I would have never met them but to be honest although I care a lot about them and would give up my life on the spot for them, I think I could survive without them. I did a bit of thinking before and I want to try and move on. It's hard but i want to get past this. I nearly did it before but I lost my footing. I think I did well on that mission but when I came back completely lost, it just. Ugh. I don't even know. Things were looking up before I left you know? I was going to leave. I was going to leave Project freelancer. I had plans to get out of this damned war and just run. Be free, get out and be free."

"A little harsh about the friends part but I get it. But, the first part of moving on is getting the fuck over yo shit."

"Well, I'm going to bed." Newbie pulled off her shorts and North's shirt then crawled under the doona she was lying on and dropped it over her face. After a few moments under there she laughed. "You don't have to stand there all night." She patted the bed beside her, coming out from the doona like a turtle from it's shell. "Get the light on the way past."

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Chapter 9**

 

  
"This is what you will be looking for agents. " The Director said showing the freelancer agents a holographic projection.

"Really?" New Hampshire asked. "Really? 'Cause that just looks like a USB stick to me."

"No. This, is the key. This is cutting edge technology that will give us intel on the enemy and how to win the damn war." The Director replied patriotically.

"Nope, it's just a USB stick." Newbie snapped back in a manor of fact statement.

"New Hampshire, shut your poisonous mouth before I have Agent South Dakota shut it for you." Newbie put on a face similar to that of grumpy cat and glared from across the briefing table at the Director.

"Now we'll have a team of four agents go in stealthily and recover the artifact..."

"Oh it's 'The Artifact' now, thought it was 'The USB stick' posing as an object used to open doors." Newbie said.

"New Hampshire that is hardly the behavior we would expect from someone who is not only a highly trained military agent supposedly able to compose themselves and keep their sassy little mouth under control. And certainly not the attitude we'd expect from someone having just come back to the front lines after recovering from four shot wounds on their first mission. Now I understand that you are now nineteen and find growing up a little hard but I do have to say the next useless and slanderous thing you say will cause your suspension from the force."  
She stood there agape at the directors words. He continued while Newbie stood there jaw dropped not even sure what was going on anymore.

"Are we clean agents?"

"Yes sir!" The all said. Newbie still standing there with her mouth open seeming to have blanked out the rest of the meeting. They were dismissed and the agents began trailing out of the briefing room.

"W-what?" She said.

"Close your mouth honey, don't want to catch flies now." South said sauntering past with a smirk.  
Wash grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room. "Come on, I'll fill you in." And he hurriedly pulled her to the mess hall.

"Gees. Don't tear my arm out it's socket." Newbie snapped.

"What the fuck was that back there? Do you wanna get kicked out?" Wash demanded as he shoved open the cafeteria doors.

"No, it just seemed so stupid." Newbie replied grabbing a tray.

"It doesn't matter if the Director wants you to get him a fluffy bunny statue from the covenant's general. What he says goes. Don't argue, don't make fun and don't get sassy. Seriously." Wash lead her to a table as sat down.

"Gees, what's up your nose?" She asked taking a sip of her soda.

"Newbie I hate to ask but is it that time of the month or something? Your acting like a bitch. Or more of a bitch than usual. And that's a really big bitch."

"No. And I'm not being a bitch!" She stood up at the table and slammed her hands down on it.

"Uh yeah you are."

"No, I'm not!" She yelled. She was completely ignoring the fact that all the marines in the room were now staring at the two of them.

"Hey South, Hampshire's being a bitch right?" Wash asked calling across to the next table.

"She's always a bitch." South replied still happily munching on a sub sandwich.

"But more so than usual, yes?"

"Yeah, I just assumed she was on her period or something."

"See, you're being a bitch." Wash said turning to Newbie.

"Whatever, doesn't even matter anyway." Hampshire replied storming off and slamming the mess hall doors so hard they fell off.

"Newbie?" Tex asked as Hampshire stormed past her and completely ignored her presence. "Hey! Newbie! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"Fuck off cock sucker." Was the reply she got.

"Well fuck me, you're being awfully rude. What's up your ass?"

"SCREW YOU THAT'S WHAT!" She screamed and stomped off to her room. Texas walked further down the corridors and saw the cafeteria doors.

"Damn, she was pissed." Tex walked right up to Wash. He was like Newbie's BFF or something. "Hey. Wash. What's up with Newbie? You do something?"

"Why does everyone always assume it was me?" He asked no one in particular.

"Well you did call her a bitch." York said from beside him.

"Several times." North added across from York.

"And asked if she was on her period." York spoke again.

"Boy, you must be a special kind of stupid." Tex said folding her arms and glaring at him. "She was already in a bad mood before. You just had to go and make things worse, didn't you?" She shook her head. "Something's up with her, something big that she doesn't want to tell us. I wanna find out what it is." Texas told them. "And you boys, are going to help."

"Why do we have to help?" York asked through a mouth full of potato.

"Don't talk with your mouth full asshole." Tex said angrily. "Your going to help, because she's your friend and you care about her. And Wash is going to help because he's a dumb-ass and made things worse." Tex answered his question and sat down on the chair across from Wash. "So, what do we know about Newbs?" Tex said stroking her armoured chin.

"She is a blond girl." York said unhelpfuly still talking with his mouth full and spraying potato everywhere.

"For gods sake York, if you don't stop talking with your mouth full I'll make you have to drink that mashed potato through a straw."

"Hey, do you actually have a straw?" He asked. "Cause that'd be pretty cool."

"York!"

* * *

 

"It's not fair!" Newbie screamed into her pillow. Tears were streaming down her face and soaking int her plain white pillow. There was a knock at her door and she couldn't even focus on it. Newbie sobbed and sobbed until her head hurt. She rolled around on her bed and punched the sheets. She heard the knock more clearly this time.

"Newbie!" There was a cry at her door. Not one of anger, more one of worry and fear. New Hampshire convinced herself to get up off her bed and struggle over to the door. She opened it and saw one of her fellow soldiers outside the door.

"Newbie." He said more worried and year slightly relived. North looked and sounded so distressed.

"North" she said. "North, I can't. I don't want to talk about anything right now."

"You don't have to talk. I'm hear for you, I'll sit with you until you're ready." He replied desperately.

"North, I can't talk about this, and you're important to me but, I can't talk about this with you! And I'm sorry I've been acting badly for a while and I'm pushing everyone away." Newbie burst into tears again even though her head hurt and she shut the door softly. She slid down it and hiccuped and chocked on her breath.

* * *

 

"Newbie. Open the door. It's me." Tex said banging loudly on the door. "You can't keep me out of my own room. Open up!" Tex shoved the door open with York and Wash behind her. "She turned down North, I didn't even think that was possible. I mean it's Newbs." Tex said stepping over the threshold and into the joint room. Past the pile of dirty clothes, to whom both Tex and New Hampshire contributed, the soggy pillow and disheveled sheets empty bottles spilled out from behind the first bed. Glass bottles. Upon closer inspection, alcohol bottles.

"Newbie?" York called nervously after seeing the bottles. "Wash get in here." York yelled behind him. Wash having been hiding behind the door.

"Dee, where are you? Come on Diana." Tex said with a slight plead.

Newbie slammed a bottle of tequila on the nightstand and pushed herself up using the bed. "Whadayou want?" She slurred.

"How much have you drank?" Texas queried trying to count the bottles on the floor.

"Not enough." She replied. "I'm still consious."

"Newbie don't say that." York said perching on the bed beside her. She slid black down the nightstand she was leaning on and sat on the floor clutching her bottle in one hand and holding it to her lips.

"Why not? You guys are my buddies an' all but what 'ave I got to live for now? After what's happened." Hampshire slurred.

"What do you mean after what's happened?" Wash asked with alarm.

"I was shot!" She cried.

Tex leapt on her and clawed at her clothes. "What?! Where?!" She searched for blood and bullet wounds.

"Not now!" Hampshire cried.

"The what the fuck do you mean?" Tex got off of Newbie and sat on her knees.

"B-before." She sobbed. "On the mission."

"Well yeah we know that." York said, trying to make sense of the drunken rambles spilling out of Diana's mouth. "What about it?"

"I got some news before and it's just not fair!" She screamed.

"What's not fair?!" Wash screamed back. In return she just sobbed, her head falling into Tex's lap.

"I can't have children." She whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

  
York just sat there, completely shocked. Wash on the other hand experienced a total brain implosion, saying something completely in comprehensible and falling on top of York beginning to sob.

"Grow a pair Wash." Tex said stroking Hampshire's hair, whose head immediately fell into the older agent's lap. "Baby, I don't know what to say. There isn't anything I can really do to make it better. I'm sorry kiddo."

Hampshire nodded in Tex's lap and sniffed. "I know. I fell a little better telling you guys." came her muffled voice. "Can I ask you one thing?" She said lifting her head. "Don't go broad casting it. I don't want people to know."

"Fair enough." Tex replied and York nodded.

"Don't you want to tell North?" Wash said still crying.

"No!" She yelled like Wash was an idiot or something.

"Okay, you don't have to if you don't want to. Mind you I do feel a little guilty about keeping this from my best friend but, I'll do it." York negotiated with himself.

* * *

 

"Fuck, my head." Newbie sit tinpot even trying to lift her head. She closed her eyes again and took a deep breath.

"Well you took the hangover better than expected." Tex observed. "Go back to sleep if you want. You don't have training till after dinner and no missions till Wednesday."

"Could you wake me like an hour before I have to go to the mess hall?"

"No probs." Tex's nose was stuck inside her book.

* * *

 

"Newbie, Newbs, come on, time to get up." Texas said in a soft, sweet and out of character tone.

"Hey, don't you want to get up and spend some time with your friends?" New Hampshire awoke to a male voice beside her. She recognised it but couldn't place it. Someone started stroking her hair. She was so tired all she could do to respond was grunt. "Ahh, we have life." Said the male voice.

Newbie moaned and stirred some more, shifting slightly. She blinked a few times before opening her eyes. Newbie was face to face with the owner of the male voice. "North?" She asked quiet and groggy.

"In the flesh Dee." His whole face lit up with a smile.

"What are you doing in my room?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"It's time to get up Kiddo."

She nodded and held her hand out for him to pull her up. "What time is it?" She asked slightly more awake.

"Five thirty." He replied.

"AM?" She asked still groggy.

"PM."

"FIVE THIRTY PM!" She screamed more awake than ever. Newbie bolted out the door and all the way to the locker room with Tex and North chasing after her with her clothes and towel.

* * *

 

"So did you have a good sleep?" York asked New Hampshire like he was talking to a five year old.

"Mmmhmm" she said tiredly eating some lasagna.

"Well I would hope so, she slept the entire day." South said sitting beside North and across from CT.

"Morning South." Newbie said sarcastically and took another bite of her food.

"Sup Pipsqueak."

* * *

 

"Alright Agents, since our last meeting the Counsellor and I have decided which of you will be sent in to collect the Key."

'Joy' Newbie thought quietly.

"We'll be sending four agents as this is a stealth mission. We'll also have Texas and Carolina as backup and Agent York will go to unlock the door then withdraw immediately.

Agent York, once you unlock the door all the others will automatically unlock. As soon as you unlock that door you withdraw." The Director ordered.

"The agents we have selected are as follows" the Councillor cleared his throat and read off his holo board. "Washington, South Dakota, Wyoming and a new addition to our team Virginia."

"New Hampshire, you can train with Virginia until the mission." The Director added.

* * *

 

"Agents, excluding New Hampshire, are dismissed."

"Sir?" Newbie asked.

"You're to wait here meet Virginia and then escort the new agent to training. You'll duel and then escort Virginia to the mess hall and tour the ship."

"Yes Sir."

"You are dismissed." New Hampshire walked out of the meeting room and Waited at the cargo bay. The new agent would be docking and coming aboard soon.

"Uhh hey, do you know who or where the agent I'm supposed to be meeting is?"

"Name?"

"Stacey Coming."

"No, I mean what's your State?"

"Oh, Virginia."

"Hahaha Virgin. Seriously, your name is Coming and your state is Virginia." New Hampshire laughed and stood forward stopping herself from leaning on the wall. "The name's New Hampshire. People call me a lot of names, so try to keep up. Some pretty common ones are Newbie, Newbs, Hamp, Hampshire and Dee. Alright, walk with me."

Virginia nodded. Hampshire lead the way from the cargo bay and down the hall. "Were you given armour before you arrived?"

"No Ma'am." Virginia replied nervously.

"Ma'am, I like it." New Hampshire nodded with satisfaction. "Alright, come with me and I'll take you to get some. Each of us has are own assigned armour colour. If you want one of the colours another agent has, you just change the acents. Like green shoulder pads on yellow armour."

"Oh yeah. I get it."

"My colour is phthalo green. You'll see many agents around with different colour armour. None of it's really important except you want to watch out for the people on the leader board. Lovely people, but fucking badass assholes and bitches."

"Right."

"This is the main corridor. Takes you to the mess hall, medibay and one of the training rooms. It also leads to the elevators and feeder corridors. It's basically the main corridor because its the one that spawns from the cargo bay and hangar."

Virginia had to walk very fast to keep up with Newbies marching pace and nodded furiously every time she said something.

"Here's the armoury. I'll assign you a suit of armour and get you a few pairs of under armour. We'll go down to the training room for a few hours and you'll start going through the weapons, re familiarising yourself with everything and then we'll go to the lockeroom and get you a locker. We'll clean up and I'll take you to the mess hall for some grub and introduce you to a few of the agents. Both on your level and some of the leader board regulars. It's important you know them so you can stop yourself from getting beaten up as much."

"So are you a member of staff? Like a committee member or something?" Virginia said crying on a few under armour suits.

"No. No, god no." Hampshire's eyebrows knitted together under her helmet and a vain popped out of the side of her head. "Let's get you down to the training room and we'll see what level you're at. Maybe you could spar with Tex." she said with a vicious smirk.

"Ooh that could be fun."

"Yeah, for me and her." Hampshire muttered under her breath.

* * *

 

"Phew that was exhausting." Virginia conveyed as she stepped into the shower beside Newbie. The locker room had two washrooms; the girls and the guys. They had cubicles and a joint shower. Outside was the locker room and a small bathroom.

"Yeah that was just light training for us freelancers. We are the best of the best after all. Well, most of us are." Newbie scrubbed the water through her hair and washed the soap off her shoulders.

* * *

 

"Hey Dee, who's your buddy?" Massachusetts asked as they walked through the cafeteria line.

"This? Oh she's just the new girl around the ship, Director ordered me to babysit her."

"Babysit? Never asked anyone to do that before, she must be real special."

"Or a really, really bad soldier." Newbie argued. She picked up her tray and walked on along the rows of tables. "Come along Virgin, don't want you getting lost now."

"That's the best nickname you could come up with?"

"I think it suits you." She retorted.

"Newbie! Over here! We saved you a seat." Wash called waving from the table along the back wall near the second doors.

"Hey Wash." Newbie replied. "This is Virgin."

"Virginia actually." She corrected.

"She's the new girl. V, this is New York," she pointed to the khaki coloured agent.

"Sup." he nodded in there direction.

"This is North Dakota. That's Washington, South Dakota, Connecticut, Carolina, Wyoming and Maine. That's Massachusetts and Tex."

"Nice to meet you all." Virginia greeted nervously.

"Have a seat." York gestured to the empty chair in front of him and Newbie had already sat down in the one next to it, across from North and beside Tex.

New Hampshire pulled off her helmet and her blond hair spilled in straight golden lengths.

"Oh my god, you're so pretty." Virginia said enviously looking at Newbie's lightly sun kissed face, dark red lips and sea blue eyes.

"Yeah, I know." Hampshire agreed popping a fry into her mouth and turning to talk to Tex.

"Boy, you must have pissed her off." York consoled.

"Yeah, she's normally so soft and warm." Wash agreed.

"What did I do?" Virginia asked in response.

"You must have said something to her. Think back, what could be considered insulting?"

"I haven't said anything."

"You must have said something." York argued.

"Well when we were in the armoury I asked who she was."

"How'd you ask?" Wash muffled thorough through his taco.

"I just asked if she was a member of staff here, like a committee member."

"Yep, that'd do it." York nodded and ate some more of his chicken pot pie.

"Newbie's worked hard to get where she is."

"Where is she?"

"Not only did she become a freelancer at the age of 18, she also made it onto the leader board. She's held the eighth position since her first mission which she completed with four bullet wounds." York explained

"Wow. She's amazing."

"Mmmhmm she sure is." Wash agreed.

* * *

 

"Miss Hampshire?" Virginia asked as they walked onto the sporting track.

"Yeah?" Dianna replied.

"I'm so sorry I asked if you were the help before. I never realized how amazing you were. New York and Washington told me about your first mission and your leaderboard position."

"That's okay kiddo. Now go and run six laps around the track."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

  
"You two getting up?" Grif said poking his head inside the doorway.

"That's coming from you?" Tucker scoffed.

"He just wants food, that's why he's there." Hampshire said sleepily. She rubbed her eyes and rolled over in Tucker's arms to face him.

"She's not wrong." Grif bellowed. "I'll be in the Rec Room, you can feed me when you decide to stop spooning each other."

* * *

 

_"What are you doing here?" Diana asked waking up to North Dakota's presence in the room. It was the first time she'd ever really looked at him properly since she'd come back. He was unshaven to the point where he possessed a full on Abe Lincoln beard and was wearing stained, civvies that were probably a few days old._

_"I don't care what you say anymore Dee, I'm not going to let you push me away. I'm here for you always." He replied looking at her with an expression that belonged to a wounded puppy._

_"You don't understand, you shouldn't have rescued me." She replied frustrated, her heartbeat raising slightly._

_"Why on earth would you say that?!" He raised his voice._

_"I should have died Nathan. You should have just let them kill me. I don't have the will to live anymore I can bare it. I can't bare it." She sobbed._

_"Diana..." He started._

_"No! Not after what they did, you don't understand." She cut him off._

_"Then make me understand!" He yelled back._

_"Nate they beat me and they bruised me and they cut up my skin. I could have gotten over that. They pulled the teeth from my mouth and the nails off my hands and in time I could have dealt with that but what they took from me I can't cope with. I can recover from that, I can't not dream of them coming back, I can't stop myself from screaming in my sleep because I think I'm still there, with them doing that to me. I can't make myself stay still when someone comes near me and I can't stop myself from flinching at someone's touch, innocent or intimate. I don't want to live with myself after what I let them do. I tried to fight them off but I couldn't I wasn't strong enough; I was weak. They took from me what I wasn't willing to give and I can't bare that."_

_Newbie's heartrate monitor was off the charts. She was hyperventilating and crying hysterically._

_"Diana.." North gasped, with every word she said he had been crying too._

_"They raped me North. They stripped me down and exposed me, they took away my purity, my virtue and they touched me in places I'd never been touched before. I'd been saving myself for someone special, I wanted it to matter but when I found out I couldn't have children I didn't think anyone would want me anymore. I'd been saving myself for you North and I didn't think you'd want me because I couldn't give you anything worthwhile. And then and then they took from me the only thing I could ever give you and they made me dirty. And now I just know you'll never want me because I'm tainted and unclean, and you're the only one I'll ever want."_

_"I'll never see you like that." He started and her gaze dropped. She knew he'd never love her the way she loved him. "I will never see you as dirty or unclean or tainted and I'll never ever blame you for what happened to you because it was not your fault. You couldn't have prevented what happened no matter how hard you tried, you were out numbered and trying to stay alive. Not being able to fight them off doesn't make you weak, I think you're so incredibly strong for surviving and making it out alive. I'm so proud of you and I'm glad you managed to be so brave and staying alive long enough for me to hunt you down and pull you out of there. It was my fault, they should have taken me, you didn't deserve any of this."_

_"Nathan how am I supposed to get over this?" She sobbed in response._

_"I don't know baby, I'm going to be there for you and I'm going help you through every step of the way. I'll never leave you, I'm going to spend every moment of my life keeping you safe from harm." He replied, his heart breaking ever time she she'd a tear, he never wanted to see her cry again, never._

_"Why don't you hate me?!" She screamed._

_"I'll never hate you and I could never hate you. It's not written in my DNA to ever not love you my sweet baby."_

_"But I hate me..." She whispered._

_"And I'm going to spend every single day trying to change that." He replied, squeezing her hand. He knew he was too old for her but that didn't stop him from loving her with all his heart. He tried to push her away, to not let her fall for him but he couldn't make her._

_"When did you find out you couldn't have children?" He asked after many moments of sorrow filled silence._

_"When I was recovering from my first mission, because of where I took a shot the damage was to extensive to save it, the bullet destroyed my womb and I'll never be able to carry a child." She explained sadly._

_"Diana I am so sorry. I should never had requested you for that mission. I thought you were ready I thought I was helping you." He put a hand over his mouth, guilt filling him._

_"I was ready, it was my fault not yours. I wasn't going to let anyone get in the way of my objective, not even me. I wanted to prove I could do it, I wanted to prove I was just as good as everyone else and I didn't need backup. I was cocky and wrong. Pride got the better of me and I should have pulled out when I took the first shot." She squeezed his hand. "Please don't feel guilty because I could never blame you for any of that. I love you and I know in my heart it was not your fault."_

* * *

"Who's spooning someone?" Wash asked in front of the tv.

"Hampshire and Tucker." Grif replied slouching down into the couch.

"What!?" He screamed. And clearing his throat he added, "I mean, they're together?"

"Dude I hate to tell you but you've been friend zoned."

"I have been since the start. Someone always comes in and fucks it up every time I get close enough to the edge."

"Jealous much?" Grif laughed.

* * *

 

_"How'd things go with Diana?" York asked as North stepped out of the medibay._

_"She's really broken. They took away everything from her and my heart aches for her. I know I'm too old for her but I love her and I'm going to spend every last breath in my body trying to make her whole again."_

_"Dude when are you ever going to get it into your head that she is an adult and you are only four years apart. If you love each other there should be no reason that should keep you apart." York explained frustratedly. Nobody would ever understand how hard he shipped those two._

* * *

 

"Morning everyone." Hampshire yawned as she stepped into the Rec room in a short robe.

"Only just morning. You sure can sleep."

"You've known this for years Wash." Newbie sat down in the last spot of the three seater couch. A few minutes later Tucker came in clad in blue jeans and a wife beater singlet.

Newbie got up, jumped on top of Wash and patted the seat she was sitting in before. Tucker sat down and she put her head in his lap. "What does everyone want to eat?"

* * *

 

"Do you.. Do you want to talk about yesterday?" Tucker was sat at the other end of the table and he had spent the last few minutes mentally arguing with himself about whether to say something or not.

"Do you?" New Hampshire replied with an eyebrow raised and an doubtful tone.

"Well yes actually. You've filled me in on some stuff and I want to understand what goes on inside your head. You tend to bottle things up, for a women that doesn't seem healthy. Women tend to do bad things when they hold on to their rage."

"Point taken, but do you really want to discuss this?"

"Well, if you don't want to talk to me, there's always Wash or the red guy Simmons."

"I don't know Tucker, I'm just nervous around those kinds of things. Which is pretty understandable. Which is also why I don't like medicals."

"I could sit there with you." Wash offered coming into the kitchen for a bottle of water.

"Thanks Wash, that'd be really helpful. Though, I'm not sure I'm quite ready."

* * *

 

Hampshire got up and left the kitchen after breakfast along with Caboose while Wash stayed behind clearing up and Tucker got struck with the dishes.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tucker asked angrily.

"Holding plates?" Wash said with confusion.

"Before with what you said to Newbie."

"You want to be more specific?" Wash said annoyed.

"I though you weren't interested, just friends. And then you go and offer to be with her while Doc gives her a checkup. What the fuck?"

"She is my friend, but I never said I wasn't interested. And it's something friends do; be there for each other."

"Exactly friends. Nothing more."

"You've known her five minutes, I've known her since she was eighteen."

"I've known her five minutes and I've slept in her bed two nights running."

"I've fucked her."

"What? When?"

"We had a few flings when we were younger. Maybe I'll tell you sometime kid."

* * *

 

"Alright, let's take things slow, now that I understand what's going on."

"Yeah... Sorry about my little freak out the other day..."

"Lets not go back over it. The punch in the stomach from Tucker was enough."

"Oooh, ouch, sorry." Hampshire empathized.

In the room Doc and Hampshire had set up yesterday, Wash and Newbie were sitting in some chairs next to the bookshelf while Doc was in his desk chair filling in a piece of paper he'd taken from a Manila folder.

"Okay, so let's get started with this. Full name?"

"Diana Andrea Martinez."

"Boy, your family liked their vowels. Age?"

"Twenty six."

"Date of birth?"

"Fourth of July 2534."

"How patriotic. An American in the army born on the Fourth of July."

"What are you implying Doc?" Newbie's eyebrows furrowed together.

"Nothing, birthplace?"

"Austin Texas. Then we moved to California and New Alexandria."

"Uh huh, uh huh." Doc scribbled all of the information down on his little medical form, the ones with carbon paper attached. "Do you have any disabilities?"

"Nope."

"Inoculations."

"You think I can remember them all? Give me that piece of paper." Newbie snatched away the form and pen beginning to circle all the immunizations she'd had. "There."

"Illnesses?"

"Nothing major. A few cases of the flu when I was younger and food poisoning in New Alexandria."

"Injuries?"

"Oh this is going to take a while...

* * *

 

"Wow, that certainly is an extensive list. It takes up four pages, front and back, three columns per page."

"And that's just before I joined Project Freelancer."

* * *

 

"Is that everything?" Doc asked sighing.

"I stubbed my toe this morning..."

"I'm not putting that down."

"Fine, if you want your list to be inconclusive."

"Physical Examination." Doc gestured to the space beside the desk. "You can stand or sit, go further towards the back if it makes you feel more comfortable. I will need you to take off your clothes." Newbie gulped and nodded. Wash gave her hand a small squeeze and she pulled off her white t-shirt.

"That's a lot of scars."

"Mmm." Newbie agreed.

* * *

 

"Now that's everything, was it that bad?" Doc asked putting his files away.

"Yes." Newbie said with a temper and put her clothes back on.

* * *

 

"Hey babe, how'd the medical go?" Tucker asked as Newbie came into the kitchen fully dressed in her armour.

* * *

 

"Hey Newbie, how'd the medical go?"

"Perfect. As usual, passed my yearly exams with flying colours. All of them, written, medical and physical." Diana bragged slumping down onto the scabby wrecked couch that had once been white and was now a greeny brown. She was clad in blue tight knee length jogging shorts with two white stripes up each side and a grey sports bra.

"So, what do you want to do for your 20th?"

"Meh, I doing really want to do anything. How about we all just celebrate the 4th of July instead.

"What's this about the 4th of July?" York asked flopping down on the couch beside Hampshire. "'Cause I've got some kickass fireworks I've been just dying to use."

"And just how did you manage to get your hands on those?" North prodded.

"Oh you know, I made them."

"Yeah, um how about we not use those." Newbie replied nervously. "If you made them, I don't even want to know. A thousand things could go wrong York."

"A thousand things can go wrong with what?" Carolina asked coming in a with a beer in hand.

"Oh you know, the usual. York wanting to blow him and everyone else in the ship up."

"What?!" Carolina gasped.

"He made his own fire works and wants to use them on the 4th."

"York honey, I don't think that's a good idea." Carolina said sitting down and taking a sip of her beer.

"Awwwww."

"Hey if you can guarantee they aren't going to fuck up then I don't see why we can't use them at the party. But I swear to god if you blow anyone up I'm going to stab you. Even if the person you blow up is me. Or you."

"What party?" Carolina asked.

York and North spoke in unison.

"The 4th of July" "Newbie's 20th"

"Wait what? Newbie's birthday is coming up?" York asked surprised.

"Yah bro. Fourth of July. That's why we have a big party every year. Or at least the past 2."

"I thought we were just being patriotic..." York mumbled looking at his lap.

"What? You just thought I was 17 for the past two years?"

"Well I new about your 18th because we threw you belated one after you joined."

"Yeah yeah, don't like to broadcast it. Not because I'm that type that says they don't want to make a big deal out of it then expects a party. But because I'm just to lazy and unorganized to plan one."

"We'll plan you one." Carolina put in.

"But what about the 4th of July?"

"We can do that too." York said with glee and hope.

* * *

 

"The medical went fine. I fucking hate them. I used to fly through them with ease but ever since the incident."

"You want to talk about it?" Tucker asked with concern.

"What is there to talk about. I got kidnapped because I was careless. I got my ass saved by my friends. I was tortured, beaten, and, nearly kicked out of the program because the director thought I wasn't making a fast enough recovery."

* * *

 

"So, what do ya think of that Maine guy?" Virginia said sidling up next to New Hampshire and invading her bed.

"Why? You like him?" She replied.

"Like who?" Tex asked coming into her room and collapsing onto Newbie's bed.

"Virgin here, like's Maine."

"I so don't!"

"You so do!"

"Do you or don't you?" Tex asked trying to get to the bottom of things.

"Hey I'll admit I like Maine if you admit you like North."

"It's no secret. I really like him. I'm just not all girly about it. The trouble is, getting him to not see me as a kid."

"I'm sure he doesn't.." Tex was cut off.

"He does. There's this point where he seems like he likes me too but then he seems to mentally slap himself in the face and convincing himself he's too old."

"But it's only like four or five years." Tex reasoned.

"Four and a half." Newbie corrected.

"Wow. You know, North just doesn't seem to age. Or have an age. Just like exist."

"I'm sure he'll really appreciate you saying that." Newbie sarcastically remarked.

"But it's soooo true."

"I guess you're kinda right. But you missey! What about Maine?"

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Hey! This is your first new year's on the ship, right?!" North yelled over the loud party music in the ship's bar.

"Yeah!" Newbie agreed. "Hey!"

"What?" North replied.

"Mistletoe." Newbie pointed up and North followed her gaze.

He turned back around and New Hampshire's face was inches from his. She grinned and said, "now we have to play by the rules."

She took hold of his face and pressed her lips against his. It wasn't like she'd imagined. She thought it'd just be plain, simple and brief. Of course it was anything but. He kissed her back. He enjoyed the kiss just as much as she did.

"Huh?" Newbie questioned as North pulled away looking horrible.

"I should know better. You're just a kid. I'm sorry."

"Just a kid? I am most certainly am not, just a kid. I'm eighteen now not to mention you're only four years older than me. And by the way you kissed me back I can tell you like me just as much as I like you."

"Newbie, let it go. I'm sorry I kissed you but you're still a kid and I'm not going to do that to you."

"But," She never got to finish her sentence before North patted her head and walked away.

Newbie burst into tears and ran out of the bar. She ran out the doors and into the hallway. Amazing for someone wearing heels and a short black cocktail dress with a poofie tutu skirt. She covered her face with her hands and cried knowing she could do as much as she wanted because it was waterproof.

Wyoming and a few soldiers she didn't recognise strolled past. He stopped put his hand n her elbow and said, "Whatever it is love, it can wait till another day. It's New Year's Eve go and enjoy the night." And walked away.

To say she was confused was the understatement of the century. She just stared at the spot he no longer stood and her eyes dried. Took her a moment but she realised he was right.

* * *

 

"Hey Newbie." Wash cheerily greeted by the bar table.

"Hiya Wash!" She said grinning at him. She got three shots of tequila and a beer. She downed the shots and then took a sip of the beer.

"Wanna dance?" She asked now buzzed.

"Sure" He replied a little surprised. They moved into the middle of the dance floor and he bobbed to the music while she swung her hips.

The middle was pushed out to the side of the dance floor and Newbie found herself surrounded by people she didn't know while she did the grind with Wash. A group of Male soldiers shoved Newbie and she fell into Wash. He caught her and she looked up at him. She smiled. "Thanks." Newbie leant up to kiss him on the cheek but he turned his head and caught her lips. She pulled back to look at him.

Newbie shrugged and took another swig of her beer before pushing up against him squishing his lips with hers. Wash massaged her neck with his fingers as she kissed him and her legs slowly turned to jelly. She had one hand holding on to his shoulder the other arm resting on the other side gripping the neck of a half full beer.

Newbie breathed in his sent. He smelled of a sweat but masculine aftershave and deodorant that smoothly mixed with it. Wash also had the smell of alcohol on his breath and the taste of it on his lips.

When her knees gave out from the neck massage he scooped her up in his arms and shoved her up against the wall. Her hips straddled his and she had a knee either side of him.

* * *

 

"Ten! Nine!" Newbie and Wash pulled their mouths away from each other for a moment joining in the count down.

"Eight, seven! Six! Five! Four, three, two! ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone cried and Wash and Newbie gazed into each others eyes for a moment.

"Happy New Year Diana."

"Happy New Year David." And then they resumed sucking face.

* * *

 

"Ugh." York groaned rubbing his eyes. Somehow everyone had ended up in New Hampshire and Tex's room. North was lying on Newbie's bed with her head resting his chest with Wash on the other side of the double with a wide(ish) gap between them. Newbie had a high heeled foot resting on his leg but that was about the only interaction she had not involving North.

Tex was lying on her bed with CT, South and Wyoming all spooning each other. Carolina had her head in his lap and Maine was sprawled out on the spare bed with a girl he didn't recognise latched onto him.

* * *

 

"So you're awake?" York said grinning at North. "You know I saw you and Newbie under the mistletoe last night. Can I say, well done! You scored a hottie." It was just him and North awake and North looked around noticing Newbie asleep on his chest.

"No. It's not like that. We, I stopped. She's too young. She's just a kid."

"Right. You do know she's only like four and a half years younger than you, and of consenting age?"

"That's not the point." North wriggled out from underneath New Hampshire and stood up minding the random strangers lying in the middle of the floor. "I've gotta go." And he ran out of the room.

* * *

 

"Morning everyone!" the girl attached to Maine said feeling chipper. Everyone except Newbie groaned and sat up glaring angrily at her. Newbie however continued to sleep

* * *

"Hey, it's been like five days, don't you wanna get up or something?" CT said arms folder across her chest glaring at the sleeping New Hampshire.

"Newbie, come on, get up." Carolina cooed. Still no response.

"Maybe she's dead." South said with a smirk. "Or just comatose." She added when they both turned round to glare at her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

  
"Mmmmk." New Hampshire moaned as she awoke, unaware of her surroundings. She lifted a hand to rub her tired eyes and she felt a sharp pain crossed with a tingle when she touched her face. Her hands were sore and she could feel her palms and the backs of her hands were still coved in bandages.

"You're awake again." A familiar voice said beside her. Caught off guard Newbie jumped and her eyes shot open. "Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you."

"North." She said looking at him. "No, I'm alright. It means a lot that you're here. I see you no longer look like a bear or smell like garbage, so I guess you took a shower like I asked. And you look well rested, that's good."

"Me? Look at you. The skin on your face is almost completely healed. And they've stopped giving you morphine. That's great!" He said enthusiastically.

"Mmmm." Newbie blinked, her eyes feeling heavy and filled with sleep.

"You tired?"

"A little." She replied.

"Then sleep."

"I've had my fill of sleep for the moment. North?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you tell me a story?"

"What do you wanna here?"

"Something about you. What were you like when you were a kid."

"A little shit sometimes. I was only good half the time when I was little. Other half I was spoiled. Not as much as South though."

"That's funny. You've never really struck me as the spoilt type."

"I guess you think I've always been nice, mature and devilishly charming." He flirted.

"Oh yes, I had also assumed you're naturally a brunette." She replied sarcastically.

* * *

 

"Donut?" New Hampshire called.

"In here!" He replied, the sound of his voice coming from a room at the end of the hall. The door had a plaque reading 'Private Donut' on it and under that was a slightly darker patch of paint and four screw holes that looked like there had been another name there.

"Hey Donut."

"Hey there Newbie, what can I do for you?"

"I found a room here in red base but something doesn't add up. Sarge has the Sergeants quarters, Simmons and Grif share a room and you have, hey, who's is all this stuff?"

"Hmmm? Oh that. That's Private First Class Sharp's side of the room."

"Who's that? Where are they now?"

"Sharp was Emily, she used to stay here back in the day. A little while after Simmons got all his robot bits and pieces."

"Used to?"

"She doesn't anymore."

"Oh, right then. Well with what I was saying before, there's this other bedroom with a missing name plaque. Who's room is that?"

"Corporal Bentley's room."

"Where'd they go?"

"She had something important to do so she went off to do that."

"Donut, I came to you because I needed to get detailed information. You're being out of character and unusually cryptic. Spill the beans."

"It's not easy you know. Staying quiet. We don't really talk about this anymore, or ever."

"What happened?" Newbie sighed sitting down on Donut's footlocker.

"Sharp was Simmons' girlfriend. We don't talk about her because it's too painful for him."

"What happened? They break up?"

"No, she loved him. She fixed his cyborgs parts so they actually worked and fixed Lopez, for a while anyway, he then went and got himself blown up again. But she," Donut stopped. His eyes were glossy and he sounded choked up.

"Awww baby." New Hampshire said sitting next to him and hugging him. Something she'd picked up from Tex. Tex was never affectionate but if Newbie cried Tex would always call her baby and hold her tight. Then when they were done talking she'd go beat up Maine or someone.

"She was one of my best friends and I was so happy that she and Simmons were going to be happy."

"There there, there there." She cooed.

"But then she got pregnant, like no one even cared, she normally would have been sent home but Sarge was cool with her staying because he had a soft spot for her." He sobbed. "And Simmons was so excited they even talked about getting engaged."

New Hampshire held Donut against her chest. She rubbed his back and he hiccuped trying to calm himself down.

"It all would have been perfect but she had to go and die." he wailed.

"Oh sweety!" Newbie said getting teary eyed herself.

"They were in the rec room and She was giving birth to their son and she died during it. Doc wasn't there and we tried our hardest but we couldn't save her or the baby."

"Donut. Shhhh. Oh Donut!" That hit close to home. Anything child related caused a pang in her chest and she gripped Donut's bed with her free hand trying not to cry herself.

* * *

 

"What's going on in there?" Grif asked with caution.

"I can't tell. All I hear is 'Oh baby' and 'Oh Donut!' With the occasional 'shhhh'" Simmons replied from the bottom bunk, book in hand. He's been reading the same four books for years now. Grif wasn't sure if there weren't any other books or he just really liked them.

"I thought he was with Doc."

"Well something's going on in there."

* * *

 

"Thanks Newbie. It felt good to let that out."

"Hun, people like us aren't meant to hold things in. Tex taught me that." New Hampshire rubbed his armoured back sympathetically.

"Want me to tell you about Bentley now?"

"If you can hun. Don't push yourself."

He nodded and swallowed. There was a lump in his throat from all the crying but he continued. "She got sent to Valhalla while it was just Doc and I. She was a Marine for years but she was badly injured and sent to red team instead of getting some recovery time. She got into some deep shit with uhh, some people, and she stayed here for a while. Here and Grif got together and then those people showed up and she snuck off before Grif found out. Told us not to tell him until she left so he wouldn't have to see her leave. Bentley was already broken when she came here; never trusted anyone. She met Grif and she cared about him a lot, then when she left she nearly said I love you, but she didn't. She couldn't."

"Ouch. Poor Grif." Did everyone who's had anything to do with Project Freelancer have a happy ending? "She's still alive though right?"

"We think so."

"Damn, that name sounds familiar. Bentley... Who were those people she got involved with?"

"Uhmmmm."

"Donut." Newbie said sinisterly.

"Please don't get mad."

"I'm not going to get mad. It's okay, you can tell me." She soothed.

"Wyoming and Maine."

"WHAT!?" She screamed.

* * *

 

"Wash! WASHINGTON! DAVID STONE YOU GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE THIS INSTANT!" Newbie violently bellowed through Blue base.

"Uh oh." Tucker squeaked and grabbed Caboose by the arm, dragging him up to the roof.

"Newbie?"

"Don't you Newbie me! YOU FUCKING LIAR!"

"Newbie?"

"DONT CALL ME THAT! GOD DAMN IT WASH I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU AND YOU LIED TO ME! You were all I had left. You were my best friend."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

"WYOMING AND MAINE ARE STILL ALIVE! MY FRIENDS ARE STILL ALIVE AND YOU TOLD ME, YOU! YOU SAID THEY WERE DEAD."

"THAT'S WHAT YOU NEEDED TO HEAR!"

"WHO ARE YOU TO DECIDE!?"

"ME? I'm the one who, I'M THE ONE WHO'S LOVED YOU SINCE THE MOMENT WE MET. I'M THE ONE WHO HAS STOOD BY YOUR SIDE EVEN WHEN YOU SCREW HIM OVER! I'M THE ONE WHO'S NEVER REJECTED YOU, THE ONE WHO'S STAYED EVEN WHEN THERE WAS NO HOPE, I WAS THERE, I'M SORRY IF YOU THINK I WAS WRONG PRINCESS, BUT YOU KNOW YOUR BBFS, WYOMING AND MAINE, THEY'RE BAD GUYS, VERY BAD GUYS, THEY RUN OFF WITH PEOPLES GIRLFRIENDS' FOR GODS SAKE. THEY KILL PEOPLE. GOOD PEOPLE. I DON'T THINK YOU TRUELY UNDERSTAND, KID, PROJECT FREELANCER WAS EVIL AND IT TURNED GOOD PEOPLE BAD. ALL YOUR GOOD FRIENDS THAT WOULD NEVER HURT ANYONE, THEY'RE MURDERERS! YORK, CAROLINA, TEX, VIRGINIA, ALASKA, SOUTH, FOUR SEVEN NINER, CT, NORTH, ALL MURDERERS. FUCK DIANNA YOU'VE MURDERED SO MANY. YOU'RE NOT A GOOD PERSON, YOU'RE A KILLER AND YOU KNOW WHAT, BESIDE ALL THAT YOU STILL LOVE THEM ALL. DESPITE ALL THAT I STILL LOVE YOU! YOU'RE RIGHT, I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING FRIEND, I'VE WISHED I WASN'T FOR SO LONG, I'VE WISHED TO BE MORE BUT I REALISE YOU'RE NOT THE PERFECT GIRL FOR ME, NOT FOR ANYONE, YOU'RE TEMPTATION YOU'RE A SUCCUBUS OF SATAN! DISGUISED AS SOMEONE SO SWEET AND INNOCENT BUT DEEP DOWN YOU ARE A KILLER AND YOU HURT THE PEOPLE AROUND YOU, YOUR FRIENDS, YOUR FAMILY, THE PEOPLE WHO LOVE YOU! YOU'RE A LIFE RUINER."

"Uhmmmm guys..." Doc said standing in between the two angry bodies about to rip each other throats out.

"SHUT UP DOC" They screamed in unison.

"You're right Stone. We have killed so many. And Project freelancer was evil but that doesn't mean our friends were evil. They're not." Newbie calmly walked away to her room. She scrambled through all her stuff. Trashing her room she grabbed a small pack and threw in change of under armour, clothes and a pair of shoes. She tossed in a first aid kit, and ran to the kitchen. Hampshire grabbed water and supplies; dehydrated food and the sort. She closed up the pack and went back to the hallway they'd been standing in.

"Where the fuck are you going?!" Wash demanded.

"Out."

"What's that you got there?"

"Stuff."

"When are you coming back?"

"I don't know Wash. But not soon." She said without looking at him. New Hampshire left the base in her armour but kept her helmet off.

"Hey! Newbie! What are you doing?" Tucker called after her. She ignored him at first but he jumped off the roof and followed her. She walked to red base and stormed straight into Simmons and Grif's bedroom.

"Newbie, Tucker, what are you guys doing here?" Simmons asked.

"I know about them. I also know you all lied to me. Well, you never lied, Wash did but you kept from me something you really shouldn't have. Wyoming and Maine are not dead. They are very much alive. Now, in exchange for some information I'll bring corporal Bentley home here to Blood Gulge"

* * *

 

"Hampshire you look..." North breathed.

"No don't." Newbie replied, confusion evident on his face. "Don't tell me I look beautiful because I don't. And don't be nice to me because you feel bad about what happened or whatever. I know what you said in the hospital and I understand, but it's over now. Don't keep this act up anymore."

"Diana I meant what I said in the medibay. Don't tell me how I feel, I denied my feelings long enough I don't need you doing it too. I really do love you, I'll always care for you and I'm not going to let you push me away. You are the most precious thing in the world to me and I'll never let anyone hurt you again." He responded, ignoring her angsty rant.

"Nathan I can't do this, after all they have done to me." A tear slid down her face.

"I know, we can take this slow. I'll never force you into doing anything you don't want to and I'll never hate you or reject you for what they did. You're still just as much a virgin as you were before all of this baby. You never gave it away, it's not something they could just take from you. It's your choice who you give it to and they might have attacked you but that means nothing, when you have sex next it will be because you want to, because you're in love, you'll be making love. No one can take from you what you haven't given." North brushed away her tears.

"But I'm so ugly now. I'm so covered in scars and we'll never be able to have children and I can never give you anything of worth." She sobbed.

"You can give me your heart, your love. Because I love you so much and the only thing I could ever want in return is you loving me just as much. Maybe we'll never have a baby together but that doesn't mean we can't have kids, there's always adoption. If not we could have fur kids, or just be that crazy old couple who interferes with everyone else's lives. With you it wouldn't matter because we'd be together. And I don't care about scars, you're a soldier. We all have them. and I've always thought you were beautiful, even when you were a skinny street kid. I loved you then and I love you now. Nothing could ever make me think that you're not beautiful." He kissed her forehead.

"Nathan please don't love me. I can't drag you down with me."

"Then let me lift you up. I love you sweetheart and you can't do or say anything to get rid of me." He leaned in close to her face. "I really want to kiss you right now, is that okay?" He asked for reassurance.

Newbie nodded and closed her eyes, letting him close the space between them. Their lips connected and she breathed in his wonderful scent. The kiss ignited fire within her and she kissed him back, falling in love with him all over again, worries melting away. He broke away from her and rested their foreheads against each other. Slowly his hands dropped from her head and hung at his sides. She stared crying again but this time she leaned closer to him, letting him wrap his large, strong arms around her.

"Was that too much?" He asked, stroking her hair. She shook her head.

"It made it all go away, I forgot what they did to me and I felt like I was on fire. I didn't think anyone could touch me like that again." She replied into North's chest. "But when you let go, when we stopped kissing it all came back and I can feel them touching me and I can feel the pain and the burning and I just want it to stop, I want them to go away. I don't want them to hurt me anymore."

"I won't let them hurt you baby, we'll be safe together, we'll grow old together and one day you'll never even spare them a thought. They'll be a past you won't remember." He held her close and pressed a long kiss to her forehead.

* * *

 

"Why did you leave me North!" Newbie sobbed as she reached the top of the canyon. "I can't do this without you. Everyone left, you said you'd be with me forever." He promised her he'd never ever leave her and yet here she was alone with everyone she cared about dead or gone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**   
**Alert, alert sex scene. XD but seriously it's gets a little graphic.**

* * *

 

_North leaned in to kiss Newbie for what must have been the thousandth time that day. He breathed in her sweat scent and tangled his hands in her hair. He never wanted to let her go. He wanted to touch her forever, feel her skin on his. It almost felt like Project Freelancer had become an intrusion on their lives. His large hand slid down her body and rested on her waist. Breathing slowly and savouring every taste._

_"I love you so much." He let out a breathy moan, "Every moment with you lifts me higher, you make me love you more and more with every breath."_

_"I lo-"_

_"No shhh, let me finish." He cut her off. "There's no one else I'd rather spend my life with than you, I will never ever leave you and I won't let you down. You are my one and only, I couldn't exist without you."_

_"I know how you feel because you make me feel exactly the same way. Don't shut me up this time. You make me feel the safest I've ever been, You've fixed my aches and pains, held me close when I couldn't breath and taken away the smothering feeling of fear. Without you I couldn't go on, you picked me up and held me above rock bottom until I could stand tall again. I love you more than I could ever say."_

_"It's my job to hold you tight and make you feel alright, because I love you." North replied._

_"And it's the same on my end." She replied, going back to holding onto him and kissing him softly. They'd spent many nights like this, holding each other tightly, kissing and making her bad dreams go away. He made the awful memories melt away into nothing. With him she felt like she didn't need to be healed, because with him, it never happened. No one could ever make her feel as safe and protected as he did, which was why she felt it was time._

_"North," New Hampshire moaned between kisses. One of her legs slid up his waist and wrapped around him. He let out a moan._

_"Careful, I don't want to take this farther than you're comfortable." North gasped._

_"But I want to take it farther." She breathed. "North, please, push the limits with me. I want to get more intimate."_

_"We're already being pretty intimate." He responded, rubbing circles on her hips with his thumbs. "We don't have to go any further."_

_"I want to." She responded, kissing him on the neck, open mouthed and lingering._

_"What do you want to do? How far do you want to go?" He asked, member awakening, getting a little excited but he didn't want to get ahead of himself._

_"I want to go all the way. I don't know if I'm ready yet but I want to try. I want to try and get intimate with you, I want to try and have you touch me, I want to try and have you inside of me. I love you and I trust you." Newbie explained._

_"We can stop if it gets to much. Don't push yourself. Tell me at any point if you change your mind or want to stop. I won't be mad and it's okay to only do a little at a time. I love you so much." North replied, running his fingers gently along the skin of her stomach, just under end of her tank top._

_She gasped, breathing deeply. She gripped the back of his shirt and pulled herself closer. He let her go a little and leaned back._

_"Is this okay?" He asked, slowing his hands._

_"I like it." She sighed, "I don't think it's too much. It's different, no one had ever touched me like this before. I've been touched here, but not like you. This is gentle and tender and I like it."_

_"Good, tell me how I'm making you feel. Let me know what you like and what you don't. I only want to make you feel good. If this becomes something you don't want just tell me and I'll stop. We'll stop. It's okay." He told her and she nodded eagerly._

_North lifted up her shirt up further to expose her ribs. He brought his lips to her face and kissed her cheeks, jaw and around her neck, being effortlessly gentle. Slowly and softly he brought his hands further up her torso to touch her back and her stomach. Her skin was soft under her own and after each touch he left a trail of goosebumps._

_"Touch me higher." She gasped. "I like this, I want you to touch my chest." He nodded and moved his hands further up. He brought one hand down on her ample breast and gave a gentle squeeze. She responded immediately with a soft, quiet moan. Her voice was barely above a whisper. "Keep going, ugh."_

_"You like that, huh?" He smiled, kissing her mouth passionately, quickly and repeatedly. He took his mouth off hers and moved back to her jaw so he could her any protests straight away. He rubbed where her nipples would be through her soft shell bra. She whimpered softly opening her mouth and sighing contently. He continued this action and squeezed her breasts, massaging the tender flesh._

_"I want to take of my shirt." Newbie said after a while. "Then can we take off my bra?" She asked, looking to her lover for his permission._

_"Only when you say so, only when you're ready." He told her, tugging the ribbed fabric over her head and brushing his fingers over her shoulders. He trailed them over her back and traced them round to her front again. His fingers moved over her ribs, tracking a path back up to her breasts and massaging them the way she responded well to. He experimentally squeezed harder and she groaned loudly, letting out a shy gasp afterwards and stuttering an apology._

_"Don't apologise baby, if it feels good, make the noises. I want you to be 100% comfortable in what we're doing here, okay."_

_"Okay," she breathed. "I'm ready for my bra to come off." He stared at her for a moment, before moving behind her and unhooked the fabric. He slid the straps off her shoulder and placed it next to them. She rushed to cover her breasts and looked away embarrassed. He gently cupped her jaw and brought her gaze back to meet his._

_"It's okay, you're okay. You don't have to hid from me, I think you're beautiful and I'll always love you. If you're uncomfortable we can cover you back up."_

_"N-no." She stuttered, shaking her head. "I want you to touch them, I'm just shy."_

_"That's okay my sweetheart." He replied, laying her down on the bed and slowly moving to her hands. He held them gently and moved them out of the way, bit by bit, not taking his eyes from hers. Soon her hands were at her sides and he trailed his fingertips up her body again, slowly making it to just under her breasts._

_"Is this okay?" He asked and she nodded._

_"I feel comfortable." She told him, wanting to touch him the way he was touching her, make him feel how she was feeling. Sometime wanting to return his efforts. He nodded in acceptance and lightly brushed his thumbs over the tops of her nipples._

_"Uhh." She gasped, smiling slightly._

_He rubbed them in a faster, circular motion, building pressure slowly until she was moaning. As they continued she became more comfortable with letting out pleasured moans and groans, gasping when she liked his touch. He squeezed at the surrounding flesh and massaged her breast like he had before, making her soft skin tender and pliable._

_"I'm going to try something now, darling, let me know if you don't like it." He told her and she nodded. Leaning down to her chest he brought his mouth to one of her nipples and lightly swirled his tongue over the sensitive bud. She let out a short moan and pushed her chest up towards him._

_"Do you like this?" he asked, swiping his tongue across her nipple again._

_"Yes." She gasped, out of breath, a warmth spending through her body and a tingling in between her legs._

_He swirled his tongue over her breast, licking and sucking her nipple and areola, while massaging the other boob. He switched and she groaned out loudly as he directed his attention to her neglected bud. This carried on for some time before New Hampshire spoke up again. Breathing heavily with flushed skin._

_"Can we try something different? I like this, I like it a lot but I want to move on." She replied, surprising North on how positively she was reacting to everything. He wondered briefly how far they could go, could they go all the way or would he be jacking off in the bathroom later while Newbie slept._

_"Okay, we'll try." He replied, moving his mouth to kiss across the valley of her breasts, going down and trailing kisses across her torso. He was kissing and touching all the patches of her skin, not missing out on a curve or contour. No flesh was left neglected from his gentle yet arousing movements. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her shorts and moved them slightly further down her hips. Retuning his hands above the waist so as not to scare her. Eventually though, she grew needy and brought his hands back to hold her his and tugged his face back to hers._

_She kissed him roughly, pulling him closer to her with the leg she had wrapped around his waist. She cautiously brought her other leg up and around, crossing her ankles. She pushed her hips up to meet him and gasped a little when his member pressed her through her clothes._

_"It means I like this too."_

_"I know what a boner means, I'm a virgin not innocent." She replied slightly bitter._

_"Sorry, I just didn't want to scare you."_

_"I know, I didn't mean to be mean. I really like this Nathan."_

_"You are innocent though, sweetheart. That's what made me fall for you in the first place, and why I didn't want to date you at first. I was scared I would take that away."_

_"But someone else did." She finished for him._

_"No." He disagreed. "You're still my sweet, innocent girl, and no one can take that from you. You've seen so much but you're still so pure."_

_"You are literally the only one who thinks this."_

_"That's not true." He shook his head. "Anyone who disagrees just hasn't seen you like I have, they haven't seen you shy or cute. Covering yourself up, colour coding everything you do. You make me smile with everything you do. You're my darling."_

_He kissed her deeply, holding her head in his hand, rubbing his spare hand up and down her side. Diana pulled away, experimenting a little by kissing his neck and jaw this time. He let out a groan and kissed her shoulder in response._

_"Oh yeah, like that baby." He called encouragingly. She dragged her tongue across his jugular and kissed his shoulder like he had down to her earlier. She licked across the top of his pec and gripped at his back._

_"Yes, that's the spirit." He panted, and then let out a shocked groan as she reached down a hand to palm his member. "Ohh my godd! Ugh, ohhh." he breathed._

_"What are you doing?" He gasped out._

_"I wanted to feel it, I'm sorry." She stopped moving her hand. "It felt good when it touched me."_

_"Ugh, I felt good when you were touching me but I can't get to excited. Not yet, I don't want to go too early." He explained and she nodded, realising if she kept rubbing he'd jizz all over his sweatpants and she'd be left feeling flushed._

_He rested his head in the crook of her neck while he slowed his breathing and calmed down. He moved his hands back up to massage her breasts and she moaned again, trying not to squeeze his hips with her legs so she didn't brush against his trouser snake._

_"North, I'm, uhhh, I want to do more." She breathed._

_"What do you want Diana?" He asked, looking at her deeply._

_"I'm so wet down there, I think I'm ready I want to try touching down there." She whined, rubbing her leg against his thigh._

_"Are you sure?" He asked, thinking it was a bit far for one night._

_"I really wanna try, it feels so good what we're doing but ugh, I need more. I don't understand. I've never wanted something so bad. I have to be touched." She expressed what she really felt and he nodded, he felt the same way about her a lot, especially with all the kissing they did. Even though he didn't mind, most of these nights there was little to no payoff for him and he would have to duck out at some point and relive himself._

_"Okay, I think it might be a bit soon but we'll try it. Tell me immediately if you don't like it." He replied eventually and she nodded vigorously. He kissed his way down her body and slowly pulled off her shorts. He lightly sucked and left open mouthed kisses on her thighs, spreading them slightly and doing the same on the inside._

_"This feels good." She encouraged, eager to feel him between her legs._

_He slowly tugged off her panties and placed them beside her, he propped himself up with one arm and kissed her lips one more time before her trailed his hand down her sensitive body. He took a deep breath and slipped a finger in-between her slick folds. She gasped immediately. Sliding his finger up he brought it to her clitoris. New Hampshire moaned out, liking the sensation. He swirled his finger around a bit and that's when she started to feel uncomfortable. Her heart started to race and she was met with flashbacks of being tortures and being assaulted. North's tender touch was lost in her feelings and she let out a shaky breath._

_"North."_

_He stopped immediately, he could tell by the sound of her voice something was up._

_"I-I, it's too much. Nathan we need to stop." She swallowed the rock in her throat. North removed his hand from between her legs and sat up beside her._

_"It's okay sweetheart, I'm proud of you for telling me." He soothed._

_"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She broke down into sobs. "It was too much. I liked how you touched me but then I remembered what he did."_

_"Hey, hey now. You're okay, it's okay." He stroked her hair and reached into the drawers beside him to pull out one of his large t-shirts. He pulled the garment over her head and wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. "He can't hurt you anymore, you're safe."_

_"I know, I'm so sorry. He just, he touched me just like that. I couldn't stop thinking about how he did it and his hands and his face when he looked at me. He wouldn't stop, he kept touching me until I passed out." She sobbed._

_"You don't ever need to apologise about any of this. You never need to apologise about wanting or needing stop, we can take this slow, only do what you feel comfortable doing. None of this was ever or will ever be your fault. You did not deserve what he did to you and what he did was wrong. No one is ever going to do that to you again. I won't let anyone harm you, ever again. You're okay my darling, you're safe." North spoke gentle words to her, calming her down and holding her tightly._

_Eventually New Hampshire calmed down fully and slipped her panties and shorts back on. She rolled over so she was facing him and kissed his cheek. She loved how understanding he was and how he treated her. He really was the best thing to ever happen to her. She hurried her face in his chest and let him hold her tight as she fell asleep in his arms, him stroking her hair as she slipped out of consciousness._

* * *

 

"There's the happy couple, what are you two up to? Having sex?" Massachusetts teased, coming into the room he, North and York shared.

"Shove off." North groaned, waking up ridiculously early.

"How are you guys doing anyway, considering?" He asked more delicately.

"We're taking things slow, she's still got a lot of recovery. It's a long road ahead." North replied, head dropping back into the crook of his sleeping girlfriend's neck. "Now go away."

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

  
"What the heck is that?" Newbie said aloud. She picked up a sand covered and obscure shaped object wedged in between two orange rocks.

'This beach is beautiful. I bet North would have loved this, I would have loved to go to the beach sometime with the gang' New Hampshire thought morbidly, wiping the object with her armoured hands. Not getting any of the icky, sticky sand off she decided to shake it and the sand immediately flew off and was sucked in to her armour's air filters. She choked on the sand for a while and then it was flushed out of her suit.

"Oh shit." She said. In her hands she held a piece of green and purple armour. More specifically, a helmet. A helmet she believed belonged to North himself. Before she could look into the helmet and it's origin she saw movement from behind her. Casually pretending she hadn't seen anything she slipped it into her pack. Walking further along the beach she saw many other pieces of armour lying around but the one other thing she did stop to pick up was the set of burnt and misshapen dog tags she found smothered in sand. They were hers, the ones she gave to North when they exchanged them.

"Hello old chap."

"Fuck." Without even turning around she bolted as fast as she could down the rocky beach surface.

* * *

 

Breathless and aching Newbie continued along the sloped rocks and up the cliff until she could go no more. Stopping for just a moment she hoped to god she'd lost them. She was too afraid to turn around and check she rolled her shoulders and broke out into a run again.

"Jolly good old chap, but you can't out run me forever." Wyoming's voice boomed from a megaphone above her head and she could hear the blades of a helicopter chopping the air.

She looked up and saw a black helicopter with grey and yellow trimmings. "How the fuck did he get one of those?" She asked herself before swinging to the right and diving right off the cliff. It lead into a rocky basin filled with sharp crag and salty blue water. Newbie had just enough time before she hit the icy water to fasten the strap of her pack around her torso and brace for impact.

The suit provided little help, unless she was trying to drown herself. It was heavy and covered about as much as a thong. The protection from the elements wasn't much better. It was about as warm as a bikini in winter and as cooling as a parka in summer.

Sinking down to the near bottom in her heavy armour she fought though Poseidon's death trap. Her air filters battled to keep water from entering her helmet and drowning her. Swimming onwards and upwards she reached the surface with no air and gasped for breath. She could see shear cliffs and jabby rocky walls around her. Just under the water she could see the mouth of a cave. New Hampshire took one look behind and above her and dove deep. Wyoming and the helicopter were still there scanning the water and she had to keep moving.

Under the surface she swam into the opening of the rocks and felt her way up the walls till she found an air pocket. She was close to giving up her body was numb and her lungs ached. "For North." She whispered her voice cracking, throat sore from holding her breath so long.

Newbie dove deep again and felt around the walls for a way out. Turning on her headlights, out of the darkness she saw a small hole just wide enough for her and her pack to squeeze through. Resurfacing for air she took long breaths before gasping up as much air as she could. Her helmet kept the water out as much as it could and held about two minutes worth of air inside but with that last breath she could muster and extra thirty seconds. She dunked back down into the water and crawled through the water filled crevice. The tunnel lead to a dry cave formed from smooth sandstone. With every last piece of energy Diana clambered out onto dry land and lay there. The perimeter was not secure and she was a sitting duck but Dee was so tired she couldn't even care.

* * *

 

"I thought our helmets were supposed to be waterproof." Virginia said sitting beside Newbie.

"Well they are, just not when you take them off and let water flow through the electrics." She replied.

* * *

 

"That's right." Newbie said flat on the ground. With all the energy she could muster she pushed herself up and unclipped her pack. Unzipping it, a torrent of water flowed out. All her spare clothes were soaked and so was the first aid equipment. Luckily the food, water and matches stayed clean and dry. Her dog tags were dripping but still covered in clumps of sand.

"Amazing. Emersed in water for twenty minutes and this shit is still here." Newbie dunked them in the icy pool and rubbed off some of the sand. "There, that's much better. What the? What is this?"

* * *

 

"You should ask her." York said watching North fiddling with the thin silver rimmed ring with a purple gemstone imbedded in it. He saw it one day on some planet he'd forgotten the name of. Apparently the jewel had been found on some Alien planet somewhere. It was breathtaking. It looked like someone had captured the stars and put them in this ring. He decided the moment he saw it that he was going to marry her, Diana, and this was the jewel her was going to do it with. They'd seen the stars together, so it was fitting that he gave them to her as an offering of his affection.

"I'm going to." He defended.

"No I mean like, now." York argued.

"The timing has to be right." North said nervously.

"You bought the damn thing two months ago. I think the time is right." Wash said agreeing with York.

"Time for what?" Newbie asked clad in her civvies, coming into the cafeteria with a tray of food in her hands.

"Wash is going to ask out this girl he likes." North blurted out without thinking.

York shook his head and put his palm to his face. Wash froze.

"W-what?" He said.

"Awwww Wash! That's soooo cute. You totally should. If you have something to tell someone you should go right out and ask them. They'll respect you a lot more if you do even if the answer is no."

"In that case I guess North has something to ask you." York muttered.

"He does?" Newbie questioned.

"Y-yes." He stuttered, she looked at him with a pointed and questioning look. Hastily he slapped her open soda bottle over and it spilled across the table. "Would you like another soda?"

"Vanilla coke right?" He said leaping up out of his chair and running round the table. He grabbed York by the ear and dragged him over to the drinks machine.

"What's with him?" Newbie asked Wash who was left sitting alone at the table with her.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"HEY Virginia!" Wash yelled waving to the other side of the cafeteria. "We saved you a seat." He called as she got closer.

"What the fuck is wrong with everyone today." She muttered under her breath.

"Here you go babe." North said returning and kissing her on the cheek.

"You have been avoiding me like the plague for the last three weeks at least and been acting shifty for months. What the hell is going on?"

"Well, you see..." He was cut off by the counsellor making an announcement over the PA.

_"Could Agents New Hampshire and Massachusetts please report to the briefing room?"_

"We'll continue this later." Newbie said taking her soda with her not kissing him goodbye.

* * *

 

"Okay what is it, sir?"

"You're going on a mission."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Your going into the desert under cover with a group of criminals for three years to investigate some _interesting_ aliens. No contact back here until the mission is done. You're taking Massachusetts."

"Are we looking for anything a little more specific?" she asked.

"Are we just waiting for them to step over the line and do wrong?" Massachusetts asked swaggering into the room.

"Basically." The Counsellor answered.

"Great. Okay, when do we leave?" Newbie asked sighing and running a hand through her blonde hair.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"North I, I have something to tell you." Newbie said nervously. She was standing in his doorway while he, York and Massachusetts were hunched over the beds playing poker.

"What is it babe?" North asked looking up at her.

"Baby, outside." Newbie replied stepping away from the door.

"No problem." North put down his cards on the bed beside him and got up. He stepped over the threshold and closed the door behind him. "So what's up?"

"Nathan, I..." Newbie bit her lip. North froze instantly, the sound of her voice alerted him to the fact something was wrong, really wrong. Whatever it was, this matter was highly serious.

"I-I think, Nathan, I'm pregnant." New Hampshire struggled to get out.

"What?" He asked shocked. This was not what he was expecting, although it wasn't unpleasant news. In fact, he was under the impression they couldn't have children.

"I'm pregnant." Newbie said looking down.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah." She nodded sadly.

"This is amazing." He cried out, reaching for her and holding her in his tight embrace. He dropped to his knees and placed gentle kisses all over her abdomen. He rubbed her belly and rested his forehead against it. Tears pricking at his grey eyes. He kissed it one more time before standing to tug her down into a romantic kiss.

"This is the best news ever. I thought we couldn't have kids." He said breaking apart their lips.

"So did I." Newbie replied, kissing him gently. North scooped her up off her feet and supported her legs at his waist, kissing her yet again.

"What are you guys so happy about?" York asked from the doorway of his room.

"Newbie's" North started.

"Off my period." New Hampshire cut him off.

"Whatever. Just give me warning if I need to pay Carolina a visit." York walked back into the room and shut the door.

"What was that?" North gave Newbie a pointed glare.

"Come on, I was late by a month and just did the test. I don't want to risk anything yet. I mean what if we tell everyone and it's a false alarm?"

"I guess." North replied disheartened.

"Aww baby, I'm sorry." Newbie soothed. "Well I guess we have something to celebrate now. If you catch my drift."

"Well in that case." North said with a sly grin. "I'll see you tomorrow York! We'll finish our poker game some other night."

* * *

 

"Jesus Christ! Give us some warning before you barge in here going at it like rabbits." Virginia cried as North with Newbie attached to his waist, came in the door.

"Oh yeah, like they're paying any attention." Tex replied sarcastically, getting up off her bed and taking her magazine with her. "Let's just go."

Tex marched out the door, Virginia rushing out behind her.

* * *

 

"Eurgh" Newbie groaned as she stretched and sat up. Not all that comfortable sleeping in a wet suit of amour. At least her hair was dry. "Right. Let's get to work on this helmet."

* * *

 

"Ugh, what was I thinking?" Newbie asked herself in a pile of circuit boards, up to her ears in wires. "Carolina was the one who knew all this stuff. I should have paid more attention."

A few moments later Newbie threw the remains of North's helmet down in a temper. "I need help." She said and radioed the Number 1 Super Soldier herself.

"Come in number one, come in Carolina."

Nothing.

"Come on Carolina."

Still nothing.

"Have fun Carolina. You're always being such a bitch."

 **"%# &$ Who is this?"** The voice of an oh so familiar male hollered through the radio.

"I'd like take you to a movie, but you won't leave the training room floor."

 **"I wanna bring you to the mall to buy shoes"** Carolina's voice echoed through the speakers.

"But you're obsessed with the leader board ~baby!"

**"You always were the best at grabbing my attention Dee."**

"It took many years of practise."

**"You know, the Director told us you'd died."**

"That's what he wished. Anyway enough small talk."

**"What is it that you need?"**

"You still good with radios and wires?"

**"Don't tell me you need help fixing a radio."**

"No, no. I'm on a mission and I'm trying get information out of this helmet but it got wet. I'm tried taking it apart so I could put the hard drives in my helmet but now I'm sitting in a pile of circuit boards."

**"Some things don't change. Always coming to me for help. Where are you?"**

"In a cave. Don't ask, Wyoming is very much alive and evil."

**"Okay so what's this mission?"**

"All the freelancers are dead, or in prison. Apparently Wyoming and Maine are still alive, they stole Grif's girlfriend and ran off with her. They have military equipment, pelicans and helicopters and chased me into an under ocean cave. I promised Grif I'd bring his girlfriend back if they told me all they knew, and I'm still trying to figure out what the fuck is going on. Also Wash loves me and I'm mad at him."

" **Seems like you've been busy. Remember the code we came up with on your first stealth class?"**

"Yeah?"

**"Send me your coordinates, and I'll come find you."**

* * *

 

"Carolina? What are you doing here?" Wash asked walking half dressed into the kitchen.

"You woke up late." She commented, ignoring him.

"Why are you here?" Wash asked again.

"Shut up asshole and maybe we'll tell you." Church yelled angrily.

"CHURCH!?" Caboose screamed form another room.

"Oh god no." Church grumbled.

Seconds later Caboose had torn through the base and arrived by Carolina's side where Epsilon was being projected.

* * *

 

"So what's this all about Carolina?" Sarge asked as the bloodgulge crew stood in front of her.

"Well, I got an interesting call from an old friend. Friend of yours too."

"What?" Donut asked confused.

"I'm talking about New Hampshire." Carolina elaborated.

"What was the call about?" Grif asked.

"I don't care." Wash answered for her as he started walking off.

"She's in trouble."

Wash stopped in his tracks.

"What?!" Tucker exclaimed.

"She's been cornered by Wyoming and Maine. She's found an artefact that might help solve her 'mission' and she's still looking for Grif's girlfriend."

"So what do you want us to do?"

"I've got her last known coordinates. I'm going to get her, help her and bring her back safe. Anyone who wants to join me, we leave in an hour. We stock on supplies now."

"We're in." Tucker replied.

"And us." Sarge nodded.

"I'm not." Wash responded, walking back to the base.

"They had a rough fight." Tucker explained to the rest of the group before taking Carolina back to blue base to pack resources.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Alright team, MOVE OUT!" Carolina barked her orders.

Tucker couldn't be more pleased. There was no hiding his fondness of a certain blonde haired freelancer. She had more than her fair share of problems and had the annoying habit of marching off and dealing with things all by herself when she could just ask and he'd be there, but whatever. It was just amazing he hadn't tried one of his sleazy and cheesy pickup lines on her. And he'd reduced the amount he'd been saying 'bow chicka bow wow'.

"You're quiet." Carolina commented.

"Shut up already and let's just go." Wash grumbled, seating himself in the driver's seat.

"I was actually talking to Tucker." Carolina shook her head at Wash. He didn't half sulk a lot. Sadly Newbie was one of those people who managed to change everything and touch everybody in some way or another. Even if she never realised it.

"Newbie."

"Say no more" Carolina started up her bike. "She's just that kind of girl." She added and left Tucker standing in silent understanding.

* * *

 

"Dude what the fuck are we doing at the edge of a cliff?" Grif scratched the back or his neck and groaned.

 **"These are Newbie last known coordinates you stupid fuck."** Came Church's angry screech.

"Welp looks like she's dead. Oh well, we came, we tried and saw that it was fucking impossible. Let's go home."

"Grif!" Simmons scolded.

"That's not very nice Grif." Donut agreed.

"Especially since she was only on this stupid mission because of you." Simmons glared at the orange soldier through his helmet.

"So what's next boss?" Tucker looked to Carolina for guidance because she was the least moronic team member present.

"We contact Newbie."

The private radio wave length Newbie used to contact Carolina buzzed to life and static and whining could be heard. "Come in Nightingale"

"I thought we were trying to contact New Hampshire not someone named nightingale." Sarge eyed the radio.

 _"What's your position?"_ A crackily response roared through the speakers in New Hampshire's hoarse but familiar voice.

"We're"

 _"We?"_ Newbie cut her off. _"Oh right Mosque."_ Mosque being the clever codename they had for Church.

"Well them and.."

"Hey Dee" Tucker interrupted Carolina again.

_"Oh my fucking god please tell me you didn't."_

"That's a nice way to great your rescuers." Grif grumbled.

The sound of a helicopter whipping through the air cut off any arguments they could get into.

 _"You're not standing on the cliff are you? What the fuck!? Get under cover now! Wyoming has eyes everywhere and you're standing out in the open?"_ Newbie growled.

Carolina switched on the camouflage setting on armour and everyone else except Caboose dove for cover somewhere in the scrub in nearby bushes or trees.

"Nightingale where is it exactly that you are?" Carolina pressed.

Caboose wandered around awkwardly looking lost before stumbling over the edge of the cliff.

 **"CABOOSE!"** Church screamed.

"Great." Tucker groaned before jumping over after him.

 _"Make sure he doesn't sink. Same with Grif. Swim to the other side of the basin and there's a tunnel under the water along the wall. Follow that and it leads to an air pocket."_ Newbie explained through the radio.

"What makes you think I'm going to sink?" Grif sneered.

_"Are you seriously asking me that question fatass?"_

The radio was switched off and those who were left on the cliff followed Tucker and Caboose into the salty water bellow.

* * *

 

"Dear god I thought I was going to die!" Grif collapsed onto the dusty cavern floor.

"So did I." Newbie replied cheekily.

* * *

 

It was late into the night and long after the mid afternoon they had arrived at. Carolina was halfway through mending Newbie's mess of circuits and wires and red team were arguing about something off in a disclosed part of the cave. Wash was sulking next Carolina and Tucker was laying next to New Hampshire as she drifted of into a light doze.

"Diana?" Tucker whispered.

"What?" She let out a light moan.

Tucker shuffled over, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck. "You've changed me."

"I didn't change you. You already had it in you, you just needed a little push." she whispered back and snuggled in closer.

"I love you." He whispered. She would have given anything to just pretend she didn't hear him and drift off. To talk about it later. She wished to be able to say she loved him back.

"I don't." She sighed.

"I know." he replied. "And I don't care."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"So can you fix it?" Diana asked Carolina as she continued to work on the mass mess of wires and circuit boards.

"Why did you even..how? Dee, what the fuck?" Carolina asked with a screwdriver between her teeth.

"Well I guess I did miss that class on helmet repairs and data transfer." She replied shuffling her feet and staring at the ground.

"That much was obvious." Carolina rolled her eyes.

"I swear, the way Wyoming was acting, the disappearance of Corporal Bentley and finding North's things on the beach back there, that can't be a coincidence."

 **"Well yeah, it means something. But fucking what?"** Church joined our conversation.

"That's why I had to call for backup. I have no clue, I'm in way over my head. Totally out of practise too."

"Don't worry about it, babe, I'm sure being a freelancer is like riding a bike." Tucker patted her on the shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"When did she become your babe?" Washington snarled.

"Oh give it a rest Wash." Newbie turned to face him. "You can be angry with me all you want but we're going to have to be grown ups here if we intend on working together."

"What makes you think we're working together?"

"Well we either work together or you go back to Bloodgulge, by yourself."

* * *

 "North, look I'm really worried about this baby. The Director will make me get rid of it I i just can't do that." Diana paced around her room. The very same room that was once occupied by two of her close friends, Allison and Stacy.

Carolina - KIA

Virgina - KIA

CT - KIA

479R - KIA

Tex - MIA

York - MIA

Maine - MIA

Wyoming - Distant but present

Massachusetts - Present but not happy about it

South - Unfortunately still around

Wash - Poor Wash

Freelancer numbers were dwindling down to almost nothing and they had been since the crash of the Mother of Invention. There was a plot for the whole team to leave. CT found out what the Director had been doing and left a message for Tex who had then schemed and planned our escape with York and North. We were going to bring Carolina but Maine threw her off a cliff before she could change her mind. North, Wash and New Hampshire had been set to leave but in the ship crash Wash got injured, Wyoming caught up with them and they decided they'd have to find another way.

In the end they had to come up with a new plan. North was a trained pilot now so Massachusetts and New Hampshire were going to go on their mission and once it was complete North and Wash were going to fly down to them and instead of returning to the new base they were all going to leg it across the solar system and get back to earth. It would be impossible for the corporation to find them among the over population which was what Earth was now.

Problem was Newbie was pregnant again and that just wouldn't do. It would be difficult to keep it hidden and there was not guarantee she was going to be able to have the child anyway, given the circumstances. The mission Massachusetts and Newbie were given before the ship crash had been cancelled but they still had a minor observation mission ahead.

"I understand. It's not easy to get rid of a baby, I won't let him take it away from you babe. Don't be worried about it, everything will work out okay." he soothed, walking up to Diana and holding her shoulders.

"Nathan..."

"No Dee, if this is about the miscarriage don't even worry about it. Those happen all the time. But that doesn't mean we'll never have a baby. Not everyone get's it right the first time." His beautiful eyes glimmered with hope as his thumbs rubbed circled on her arms.

"No Nathan, listen to me" What she was about to say was like kicking a puppy. "Nathan I may never stay pregnant. We may never have a baby."

"Stop worrying. Whatever happens, happens. We'll cross that bridge when and if we come to it. IF. There's still a big chance we never will. And I love you no matter what."

* * *

 "Tucker, a word?" Newbie called across the cave. Tucker wandered leisurely over to her his hands resting at his sides.

"What up Boo?" He asked as she held her helmet under her arm.

"Look, what you said last night, it got me thinking."

"Babe, you don't have to say it back I just want you to know I got you. I've got your back." He cut her off.

"That's just the thing Tucker. North and I we were gonna have a baby, we were engaged and we had a lot of history. I actually have a lot of history with quite a few of the freelancers but that's not the point. I loved Nathan for a very long time and it's hard okay? I'm always going to love him, as long as I live I'm going to love him. But I also love you. I'm sorry I left without warning, I'm sorry I dragged you out here and I'm sorry it took me so long to say it back. I love you too and I want you to know this in case..."

"Don't say it."

"In case something.."

"Don't you say it boo."

"In case something happens Tucker. It's a big possibility and no matter what I don't want to lose you too. So stay out of the way, don't get hurt and if shit goes wrong, run. Just get the hell out of dodge."

"Damn it Diana, that's not me. Not if you're in there. Don't you get it? You changed me, you made me better. I fight for a reason other than boredom now. I'm not going anywhere without you I mean it. Don't think about the what ifs, we'll cross that bridge if we come to it."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_"We'll cross that bridge if we come to it."_

"We'll cross that bridge if we come to it." Tucker said reassuringly as he kissed he exposed forehead and rubbed her arm. She was wearing armour and as a result she couldn't feel it but it was comforting none the less.

"Tucker I.." New Hampshire started, an unusual nervousness cutting her off.

"What's up baby doll?" He asked a lot more relaxed than she was. You'd think with her being the veteran she'd be the calm and collected one.

"I really do love you." She replied after clearing her throat.

"I know you do honey boo." Came his response as he stretched and sat on the cavern floor. They were away from the rest of the group and almost in their our own separate cave. New Hampshire sat down next to him and looked into his caramel eyes.

"Remember when we were training and I needed to motivate you so I said.."

"Look babe if you want to revoke that I completely understand. Granted I'll be a little disappointed." He cut her off.

"No that's not what I meant. Quite the opposite actually. I was hoping you'd cash it in soon, either that or I'd call in a favor of my own. If you know what I mean." She leaned into him and started kissing his neck, whispering dirty things in his ear.

"Oh I think I know what you mean." He replied, a little flustered himself. He spent the time she was kissing his neck, first taking off her and then his upper body armour.

He let out a groan as his member grew under his codpiece. He pulled her over on top of him and connected their lips as she got to work on removing the bottom halves of their armour. He pulled at her bullet proof under armour until he could yank it off and grip her breasts through her bra. His was removed to reveal -much to her annoyance- a white wife beater. Of course today of all days he votes for the extra coverage. She tore it off his body and over his head, rubbing her naked hands up his toned, dark chest. His gentle, calloused hands found their way to her hips, rubbing circles on them just the way she liked. He tugged her tight pants down her legs, freeing her from most of her clothes.

"I think it's about time we liberated you from those confinements, Tucker." Newbie said seductively as she lifted off his chest, ripping down his pants and tossing them behind her. She had one knee either side of his left leg and he used it to his advantage, rubbing up against her pantie covered folds making her moan.

"Huh, you like that baby? You like that?" He taunted, pulling her closer by her waist, his large hands almost meeting. Diana slid one of her own hands behind his back, gripping his shoulder and moaning through kisses. He squeezed her round buns and she ran her free hand down his chest, slipping it into the waistline of his boxers. He let out a loud, rumbling groan as she ran her hand down the shaft.

"Not yet baby, not yet." He said flipping them over and pinning her hands above her head. He kissed her neck and freed her breasts from their fabric confinements. He continued to rub between her legs with his thigh, licking up her breast and picking up the nipple with his teeth. A little moan escaped from New Hampshire's mouth as he did so and she didn't miss the smirk that appeared right after. He massaged her breasts with both hands and kissed a trail down her stomach, pulling at the waistband of her panties with his teeth.

He put his head between her legs and kissed her folds through her underwear and she let out a gasp. She'd never done this with North and it was a new sensation. The last time she remembered having someone's head between her legs was back at the insurrectionist base and she shuddered. He swirled his tongue around and started licking her sweet spot.

Her thighs started to tremble and shake uncontrollably. She let out a sharp whimper, as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Tucker, what are you doing?" She asked, lump in her throat.

"I'm just trying to make you feel good, what's the problem boo?" He asked, looking at her with concern.

"I-I've never done something like this before with someone that I cared about. It was always too much for me when I was with North, it made me think of when I was kidnapped. Touching me the way he did. I-I couldn't do it." She could barely breath she was so worked up.

"Do you not want to?" He asked, moving his hands off her thighs and away from her body.

"I-I don't know." She replied, legs still shaking.

"It's your call, babe." He stated. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to."

As soon as he said that she broke down, the stress of the situation getting to her. She knew Tucker had done nothing wrong and she knew he would never hurt her but she was still fearful. She was uncomfortable with anyone tu=ouching her that way and she didn't know what to do. It had been years and yet she was still a mess.

She slowed her breathing, calming herself down. She whipped the pooling tears off of her hot face and sat up, allowing Tucker to wrap her in his strong arms.

"I know you'd never hurt me, or make me do anything I didn't want to do Tucker." She started, breathing heavily into his bare chest. "I'm sorry if I made you feel like I didn't trust you. And don't tell me not to be sorry. I'm not really ready for that kind of thing. But I still want to, you know, with you. I still want to get very intimate with you, if you still want to, I mean. We could just try something else."

"Okay, what did you have in mind?" He asked, stroking her blonde hair.

"How about you get inside me and fuck me like I've never been fucked before?" She asked, flirting.

"What a question." He smirked at her, sliding her panties off her, hands brushing down her thighs. He pulled off his boxers and tossed them beside him as he took hold of her by his hips. He pushed into her tight, wet cavern and rocked forward.

"You ready babe?" He asked ready to start slamming into her.

"Uh-huh." She said squirming on the ground with anticipation. She brought her hands up into his fluffy brown hair and gripped it tightly. He let out a groan with that and started up, even pace. The soles of her feet were burning, almost like she was standing barefoot on ice. She breathed heavily as he pumped in and out, stretching her as he went. She was a panting mess and she was beginning to wonder if she was going to make it to the end.

"Tu-uh-cker" she gasped. "I n-need you..."

He looked down at her writhing form and smirked. She'd get him back for this, if she could gather the strength that is.

"You need me to what?" He grinned.

"Go faster." She commanded with her last ounce of control.

He followed orders like a good soldier and lowered himself further down towards her, impressively rocking into her at high speed, hitting her spot. She let out a moan filling the room with sounds of pleasure as his large member pushed at her insides as he roughly fucked her. She probably should have thought this through more, caves echo and they were going to be very, very loud.

Thrust after thrust she understood why Crunchbite lusted after Tucker to be his baby mamma. Her back arched, pushing her closer to his rhythmic pounds and caused her to dig her nails deep into his back. Newbie rolled her hips in towards him and matched his rythmic thrusting. His arms were wrapped around her back to support her weight and keep her semi upright. His pace never faltered, however, as he became closer his kisses became more desperate and his breathing more laboured.

A tight knot tied itself in her belly and her skin was set alight. New Hampshire's heart beat faster as she too was reaching ever closer to her end. In an attempt not to scream she bit down on his shoulder, causing him to let out a pleased and arousing groan. One of his hands shifted to her breast and massaged, satisfied with both the pleasure of their encounter and the pain of her teeth and nails digging into his skin.

"You going to come baby? You gonna come?" He goaded, willing her to release first. The knot in her stomach was beginning to unravel but she was almost indignant, too stubborn now to be the one who came first.

She squeezed her pelvic muscles, pulling his member deeper and clamping on tighter, causing him to let out an ungodly moan.

"What the fuck was that?" He panted, she laughed and did it again with each thrust he put into her. Whether it was due to this, or his stamina they managed to release in unison. Tucker's hot seed spilled into the rubber condom he'd slipped on earlier and he pulled out of her as he laid her down on the ground, gently. He slipped off the silicon sheath and tied a knot at the end, tossing it in the distance behind him. New Hampshire gathered most of her clothes, slipping on her panties and bra while Tucker looked for his wife beater. Probably to cover the scratch marks on his back. By the time he had found his boxers she had already dressed herself and was putting her armor back together.

"Hey," He said, coming over to her. "I really do love you." He gently cupped her face and kissed her softly.

"I love you too." Newbie replied. There was always going to be a place in her heart for North Dakota but it had been years and she had moved on.

Part of her believed she fell for Tucker because of the parts of him were the same as Nathan but she knew that it was actually the parts that were different that made her love him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

  
"I was wondering when you would come back," Carolina commented with a wry smirk on her face. "Enjoy yourself did you?"

"Stop laughing at me." She whined.

 **"Do you know how loud you were!?"** Church asked annoyed.

"Are you ever not pissed off?" New Hampshire asked changing the subject.

 **"I was happy once,"** he started. **"It was awful."**

"Did you manage to get far with the helmet?" Newbie asked, now in business mode.

"I did manage to get it up and running but all the files are password protected. I was hoping you might be able to crack it. You and York were the people who knew him most." Carolina replied.

 **"You especially."** Church commented.

"How many characters?" She asked, thinking about the password.

"Eight characters, all numbers." Carolina replied.

"Try 29102556" New Hampshire said after a while of scratching the back of her head.

"What's that mean?" Carolina asked. "Or do I not want to know?"

"It was supposed to be the due date of our first baby." Newbie replied sadly.

Carolina was silent as she typed in the numbers but she regretted asking. She was through as soon as she typed it in but it asked for another password.

"It seemed to be duel password protected, can you think of anything else?"

"30022557. Second baby." Newbie sat down in the cavern floor, knees at her chest. No longer feeling as elated and ready to take on the world as she had been just a few minutes ago.

She typed that in and was an instant success. "It still needs another password. Your boyfriend was really paranoid."

"You could try my birthday again," Diana suggested.

"Nope, failed." Carolina replied after a moment.

"Our aniversary," She glared at the cave wall. What was North hiding that was so important it needed three passwords?

"Nope."

"I didn't even give you that date. How'd you know when my aniversary was?" Newbie asked curiously.

"I know just about everything," Carolina laughed, "about you that is." She said the latter a fair bit quieter and under her breath. After meeting New Hampshire the first time Carolina had felt an unexplainable sororal bond towards the blonde. She couldn't figure out why she'd made such a strong connection or any connection at all towards her but once it was made there was no going back.

New Hampshire did hold an impeccable resemblance to the kind of person she remebered her mother to be like. But as far as Carolina knew and cared, that connection was a bust. No accuracy or logic in the connection so she dismissed it completely.

"I can't really think of anything else. I mean we all planed to ditch project freelancer but there was never exactly a set date. Especially after I was sent away on spontaneous and desolate missions for no apparent reason. They got randomly every time. Sometimes I used to joke the Director was trying to have me killed." Newbie laughed and then stopped. "What day did you say you lost contact with me Wash?"

"I didn't." He replied.

 **"I think the date was 25012558."** Church answered when Wash made no attempt. **"I'll check the records."**

He disappeared and popped back a moment later confirming it was correct. Carolina typed in the date and the files were unlocked. She prepared them for transfer and ordered Church to transfer them to Newbie's helmet.

"What are you thinking?" Carolina asked, eyeing Newbie with a sympathetic yet suspicious look.

"He lost the three most important things in his life and the passwords would remind him every single day for the rest of his life. I never would have ever wished that suffering upon him. He must have been in so much pain." She explained.

"I'm sure he would have learned to let you go eventually Dee, he would have knowledge you wouldn't want him suffering." Carolina attempted to reassure her.

"Maybe you're right." Newbie replied not really meaning a word she said. She held back tears as the file transfer was completed.

"I'll give you some time to view the files, let me know if there's anything you need me to see." Carolina left without Church and headed off into a different part of the cavern, joining the others.

 **"You ready for me to start these up? I've organised the files into chronological order."** Church asked softly, understanding the pain Newbie would be in right now.

"It's like every time I try and get over him and everything that happened over the years something or someone goes and brings it all back." Diana replied. "But yeah I'm ready."

Church started the files and recordings and North Dakota popped up, projecting out in front of them.

_"I've never been able to keep a diary before, I was never really good at writing things down. Newbie was though, she's kept a diary for as long as I've known her. One of those old fashion ones in a bound leather book and she uses really old fountain pens. I think they were her father's and his father's before him. I think it was a big part of who they were. Diana was a big part of my life because of who she was, and who she was drove me crazy and it was how insane she made me that was the reason I think I knew I loved her. Love her. I love her. I guess I've always loved her because from the minute I met her I knew it was her, she was the one. I feel like I should have just ran away with her there, saving us a lot of trouble but I think she had her own personal journey she had to live out to become who she is today. It's just a shame people kept getting in the way."_

"When was that?" Newbie asked shakily.

 **"A few days after the ship lost contact with you."** Church replied. He started up the next one as she leaned against the wall.

_"I've been trying all this time to find her, everyone says it's no use but I'll find her. I give my word that no matter where in the skies that she goes, I'll find her and bring her home. The ship lost contact with Agent New Hamlshire a few weeks ago and there's been no traces of her anywhere, supposedly. I know she's out there, she's come too far and fought too hard just to disappear. I've been searching the ship's encrypted and restricted fils trying to find something that will lead me to her. I can't help feeling that something isn't right. She should be here and I'm going to make it happen. I'm bringing my fiancé home."_

The next recording played through and Newbie relied upon the support of the wall even more now.

 _"I haven't been able to find anything on Dee yet, not about where she is but I did find this. I think it's important to both of them and he shouldn't have treated her like that, she was just a kid and he shouldn't have abandoned her like that. It doesn't matter if she was blood or not, a father is someone who raised a child not the guy who throws in some DNA and walks away. I don't know much about Newbie's childhood but I'm glad her real dad never ever left her. He died but he never really left her, he always stood by her and helped her become who she is today. Theta, please play the recording."_ North popped away for a second and then a video diary projected out of her armour. It was the Director.

_"Carolina, it's important that you know I never stopped loving you and even after all the breakthroughs we made you were my greatest creation. I have to explain some things to you that you may be angry about and I'm sorry I never told you. I wish I told you before you died but I was still in denial of what happened._

_When you were very young Alison and I were set to have another baby, she was the spitting image of your mother but not at all like me. You can thank Javier Ricardo Martinez for that. I was angry, I thought she loved me so after she died I couldn't cope with this, this thing that was ruining our family. I made contact with Martinez, you were my only daughter, I had him take away what he had inflicted upon us. You have a half sister Carolina. I thought after that we'd be rid of her and we wouldn't see her again but that's not what fate had planned. From the age of 17 she came to project freelancer, I was convinced she knew. She had to, why else did she join? She was so much like her mother it was uncanny. I was furious but the board thought she'd be a great addition to the team. I later found out that she didn't know. But she still had to go. I had to get rid of her. She was only going to bring us down. Carolina wherever you are stay far away from Diana Andrea Martinez."_

The recording stopped and North's hologram reappeared.

 _"I think the director tried to have her killed. I think he's been trying to get rid of her since she set foot on this ship. I don't know if everything that's happened to Diana was bad luck or some of it had something to do with the Director trying to rid himself of her. I find myself wondering just how many times he's tried to have her killed and if he's succeeded this time or if she's in hiding somewhere. But you have my word, I'll never stop searching for her."_ North disappeared again and Newbie slid down the wall and brought her knees to her chest.

"I don't want to watch anymore." She sobbed. Carolina came rushing back into the room and held Newbie right. "No you don't understand," she tried to pull away from Carolina.

"Diana I already know. I've seen that video diary before." Carolina hushed. "I think he's an idiot and I've known you too long to start pushing you away. We just have to accept that we're family now."

"You're taking this really well." Newbie whispered.

"I've already added you to the Christmas card list." Carolina joked.

* * *

 

"I wish I could draw." Newbie sighed at the kitchen table.

"What do you mean?" Tucker asked coming over. "You can draw." He put his pen in her hand and held it as he drew a circle, two lines for legs and two lines for arms. He drew three eyes and a mouth. "See, you drew a little alien."

Newbie laughed and shoved him lightly. "You're stupid." She said and he laughed, pulling her into his lap and wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah I'm stupid." He laughed holding her tight. "I used to draw these little pictures and stuff for Junior when he was little. He used to love them. We still exchange artwork to this day, although his are better than mine now." He said after a while.

"Tucker that's really sweet." Newbie replied honest, snuggling in closer.

"I think he'd like you, ya know. You'd be good for him. Maybe he'd be good for you too." Tucked added.

"Maybe." Newbie mumbled sleepily.

* * *

 

"Ahh!" Tucker sat up with a start.

"What's up with you?' Grif asked snacking in Oreos he'd hidden somewhere on his person.

"I just had this weird dream where Newbie and I were living in an old weatherboard house with a white picket fence and we were snuggling and I was going to ask her to meet Junior." Tucker explained frantically.

"Dude," Grif said dramatically with a spray of Oreo crumbs.

"You are so doomed." Simmons laughed. "Once you start dreaming like that there's no going back."

"I don't want the domestic life!" Tucker whined.

"Too late. It's going to happen now." Grif teased.

"What are you lot on about?" Wash asked coming in to their part of the cavern.

"Tucker is having slice of life dreams." Simmons explained.

Wash smirked and headed to check the provisions. Internally he though about when he started to have those dreams about Newbie.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

  
_"Hey! Welcome home babe." New Hampshire called. She was sitting on the couch, cross legged, fiddling with her latest craft project. Wash kicked off his shoes at the door, dumping his briefcase and hanging his blazer up on the coat rack. He padded over to the couch, Newbie's heavily pregnant belly now evident. He loosened his tie and slumped down beside her._

_"Hey honey, how was your day?" He asked, kissing her cheek._

_"Uneventful, didn't do much, although I did finish one of these needlepoint things though. She pointed to the coffee table. "They're still shit though." She laughed._

_"I'm sure you'll figure it out." He laughed. He wrapped an arm around her and placed his hand on her belly, relaxing._

_"He kicked again earlier." Newbie commented._

_"Yeah?" Wash replied._

_"Yeah." She looked at him and placed a kiss on his lips. "I love you, you know."_

_"I know. I love you too."_

* * *

 

"Ahh!" Wash sat up in bed covered in sweat.

"You alright old chap?" Wyoming asked from across the room in his bed.

"Uhh, yeah. Weird dream is all. Thanks." He replied awkwardly over the sound of Maine's loud snoring. He rubbed his neck and shook his head, dreams are supposed to be weird. He was sure it meant nothing.

* * *

 

"Hey Church? Can you play another recording?" New Hampshire asked as she sat in the cave away from the main group.

 **"Sure Newbie, hang on."** He replied and started the next diary entry from North.

_"My ability to keep a diary or lack there of is becoming more and more evident. I'm still searching for Diana, and I've left Project Freelancer as well, although that was a while ago, I can't remember if I mentioned that or not. Massachusetts is in prison now, although I'm not sure why. Unlike the digging I can do for Newbie I can't do the same for him because the world still thinks he's alive. I have been feeling a bit concerned lately because of how little I've been turning up trying to find her, but since what I know about the directer, Carolina and Diana's family now I'm not surprised. Tex tracked me down and told me that York had died. That was hard, after losing Dee I didn't think anything could be worse. York was there for me, he encouraged me to trust my gut and find her. At least he could be with Carolina now. Tex on the other hand, thinks I'm chasing ghosts. She says it's been too long and I should just move on. But I can't, I know she's alive."_

Newbie let out a choked sob. Knowing how long he was in pain, how long he held on to her burned her on the inside. She blinked away the tears, putting her hands on the back of her head.

"Play the next one, Church."

_"I love Agent New Hampshire, I'm never going to stop loving her. Diana and I were meant to be together and I will find her. I'm running out of places to look and so far I haven't turned up much but I'm about to start taking a more aggressive approach."_

"No." She breathed. It cut her up knowing what she was doing to him, and to think her disappearance could have been the indirect cause of his demise. He wouldn't have been thinking right for a start and what if this more aggressive approach he was taking made him more reckless. It was all her thought.

"Don't think what I know you're thinking." Carolina said coming into this part of the cave. "You didn't cause his death, South did. And then she shot Wash."

"I know, I just.."

"No." Carolina cut her half sister off.

"Church, play another recording." Newbie wiped away her drying tears.

**"Newbie are you sure? Because.."**

"Church! Play the next recording." She yelled, ordering him to comply.

 **"Alright."** He sighed.

_"I've made contact with South again, she's looking to leave Project Freelancer, finally deciding I was right. I'm going to get her and she's going to help me find her. South managed to pull some files from the project but they're encrypted. I think I can break them and then I'll finally be able to find her. I'm gonna find her and we're gonna get the hell off of this damn planet, we're gonna go home. We're gonna be happy."_

"Church, did he manage to get the files?"

 **"Yes, Agent South Dakota transferred them to him but never actually went rogue. Her covert mission was to find and return North to Project Freelancer."** Her responded.

"That bitch." Newbie clenched her fist. "Did he get anywhere with the encryption?"

**"Yes, he got through the top level of encryption and was able to access those files. It goes deeper though. And re-encrypted those files with his own codes. I presume they're the same as before, I'll report back."**

"Why do you think she went along with him so long?" Newbie asked Carolina.

"Probably because she knew there was no convincing him. She would have decided that it was better to keep with him than go back empty handed. At least then she could say she was trying. Either that or she was sure she could find you and decided to take in two agents. They'd probably bump her up the implants list then." Carolina answered honestly.

"So either way for her it was a win win."

"Probably." Carolina agreed

"I hate her. I hate he so much. To think she was going to be my sister in law."

**"Looks like you had a lucky escape there."**

"Yeah." She laughed through a sob. "I don't know if I should watch anymore. Church, do you think you could analyse the rest of the files and find out where he was going? Nathan, I mean."

 **"Yeah I can take a look.** " He responded, disappearing and stated flicking through the files.

"I think I'm gonna catch some Zs. Make sure you do too, sis." Carolina ruffled the other agent's hair

"I will." She replied, getting up off the ground, picking up her helmet along the way and going off to find her warm and cuddly sort-of-boyfriend.

* * *

 

"Hey baby," Tucker traced the lines of Diana's face as she slept.

"Yeah?" She croaked.

"No question, just saying hey." He replied sheepishly.

"You woke me up to say hey?" She groaned and half heartedly glared at him.

"No." He rubbed the back of his neck. She grinned at him and leaned in for a kiss. "Okay maybe."

She laughed and wrapped herself back into his arms and settled down to sleep again. "Get some sleep Tucker." She whispered into his neck.

"Yeah, I will." He replied, breathing in her scent.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Church analysed the files from North's helmet and there's a structure nearby that we think is the one he was heading to and the one that Wyoming and Maine are holed up in. And if they still have Corporal Bentley in their charge then we believe that's where she'll be." Carolina started, briefing the team.

"Church," Newbie sniffed. "Do you think he was in pain for long?" She asked, a lump growing in her throat, almost making her cry again.

 **"Listen, Dee I'm not really the person to ask..."** Came his awkward reply.

"I don't think he was in a lot of pain Newbie." Simmons said suddenly. In truth he asked himself the same questions about Private Sharp. Eclampsia was supposed to be a thing of the past and shouldn't have affected her but because she had her baby in a war zone she didn't have access to the best medical care. Sometimes Simmons blamed himself for being selfish. He should have insisted that she be sent home to have better medical care but with the over population infesting his planet that was unlikely. The reality was he needed to accept that she was gone, but that's easier said than done.

"He would have been hurt, he loved you. But I think eventually he learned to let you go." Simmons attempted to comfort her.

"So what's the plan to hunt down these bastards?" Tucker broke the science.

"Yeah!" Sarge chimed in.

* * *

 

"I'm bored!" Grif whined, hiking up the rocky mountains towards the structure.

"Shut up fatass." Simmons panted.

"Yeah after dragging you up that cliff wall and falling back into the ocean twice I don't want to hear another word from you." Tucker replied angrily through laboured breaths.

"Well maybe you should get better at rock climbing." Grif replied, poking his tongue out under his helmet. "At least Simmons used to practice with Emily." He muttered under his breath.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!?" Simmons screamed and ran at Grif. Grif stumbled back a few steps before Simmons punched him square in the jaw.

"Simmons!" Sarge yelled. "This is not the time my boy. Although good hit you had there on Grif."

Grif put Simmons in a headlock in an attempt to avoid his flailing arms that made poorly directed punches. Simmons kneed him in the gut and Grif let him out of the headlock, falling forward, cradling his oversized belly. Simmons lodged another sharp punch towards Grif's abdomen just as Newbie started screaming at them.

"Stop!" She called angrily, leaping on Grif's back and locking her arms around his neck. She pulled him back trying to get him away from Simmons as Tucker and Wash pulled Simmons away. Grif tripped and staggered back a few steps before he fell backwards and landed flat on his back, crushing Newbie who was now suck underneath him.

"Ugh," she let out a quiet groan as she coughed. The wind had just been knocked out of her and with Grif's overweight body sitting in top of her, she was no closer to regaining her breath, "Get your fatass off of me." She hissed.

He mumbled a quiet apology and stood up, taking his weight off of New Hampshire. Carolina reached out a hand to Newbie and pulled her from the ground. "You alright?" She asked.

Newbie pulled off her helmet and wiped the sweat from her brow. "Fine." She growled, stuffing her helmet back on her head and trudging forward towards the structure.

* * *

 

"Finally." Grif collapsed on the ground in front of the building. In front of them was a very open entryway. The room had no front wall and had a slanted roof over the top of the second story. There there was a door on each wall. Newbie was the first to step into the wall less room and once she scanned each of the doors she turned around. "Which way?" She asked Carolina and Church.

She stepped forward to go back to the group and a wall of cell bars came smashing down in front of her. _'So that's where the wall was.'_ She thought.

 **"Not that way."** Church replied.

Tucker held onto the bars separating them and banged his head against them.

"Wait here, we'll find anther way around." Carolina replied, debating wether they should go left around the building or right. A secondary wall began to come down, slower this time. A full steel wall was lowering right where Tucker was standing and Wash grabbed him by the armour plate on his back and tugged him out of the way.

"What the hell?!" Newbie shouted as the wall was halfway down.

"Newbie!" Tucker yelled banging against it.

"Red team, you guys go right and we'll go left." Carolina ordered. Grif, Simmons, Donut and Lopez moved to the right lead by Sarge. Caboose, Carolina and Wash went left, dragging Doc along with them.

"We'll get her back." Wash clapped a hand on Tucker's shoulder as he followed Carolina and Church.

* * *

 

"Guys?" Newbie called to the metal wall. When she got no reply she looked around the now empty -save for her- room. "Carolina said I should stay here..." Newbie rubbed her helmet where her chin would be. "Hmmm... Well I guess it's time for an an adventure."

Newbie stepped forward and headed for the door directly across from her and directly across from the steel wall that blocked her entrance. She left the door open behind her and stepped lightly through the building. She had her pistol out and her MA58 assault rifle was strapped to her back. As she patrolled the corridors she could have sworn someone was following her, but each time she tuned around no one was there.

If she didn't know better she'd say it matched the armour enhancement on Tex's armour. But Tex was long gone. After a while longer of walking down this desolate and boring corridor she stopped and turned around.

"You know, it's not exactly polite to sneak around in the shadows." Newbie confronted the invisible being. "Don't cha wanna come out and show yourself?"

"Nah, polite isn't really my style." The entity replied and a moment later a shot was fired in her direction. With matrix style dodging and impeccable precision she spun out of the way of the bullet. The speeding projectile instead hit another invisible being that had been sneaking up behind her. Newbie flipped over the top of the area that the shot came from and grabbed the back of it. With a swift knee to the back, she had the cloaked figure on it's knees. She held their head in her hands and twisted it, snapping it's neck.

She fired a shot at the floor in front of her to take out the one who had fallen earlier, who she could hear just getting up. New Hampshire took off, speeding up the corridor towards the end. A barred gate began to fall and Newbie hit the deck, sliding under it and rolling forward to get to her feet. She commenced running again, getting closer to her destination.

* * *

 

"She's this way I know it!" Donut yelled.

The Red team burst through the door only to reveal an empty room. Simmons sighed and you could tell that Sarge was about ready to kill Grif. He hadn't done anything yet but that was the point.

"Are you sure Donut? Are you sure?" Grif asked irked.

"Maybe she went through that open door over there." Simmons suggested.

"Good idea Simmons. We'll close the door behind us so nobody else can follow us." Sarge headed for the door followed by the rest of his team. Donut only stopping to shut the door behind them.

* * *

 

New Hampshire finally reached another room after the forever long corridor. She looked around and saw no one but the occasional flicker. She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Okay come on guys, I'm getting real sick of all this sneaking around. Are you ever going to come out and fight me like real men?" She teased lightly. Although to her surprise their cloaking shields were removed and she was surrounded by 5 soldiers.

"I don't know about them but I'm prepared to fight you like a girl." One of them replied launching at her.

"Perfect." Newbie swung a high kick to her face. "You'll lose then."

Newbie punched her so hard in the neck that the girl slammed into the hard white floors. Spinning around she jumped on the closest guy in front of her, wrapping her legs around his torso and snapped his neck. She leapt off the falling corpse and slid through the legs of the next guy.

The girl began to sit up so Newbie fired a shot through her visor and killed her in one shot. Next Newbie was pinned by two guys while the third one aimed his pistol at her. Tucking her legs under her she was able to rotate her arms and pull free from her captors, sliding back across the floor and away from the shot by millimetres.

"Nice shot." She commented, leaping up before the soldiers had a chance to pin her again.

"Thanks." He replied before getting kneed in the face and shoved backwards into a wall. Newbie turned and shot at one soldier while kicking the remaining one in the balls. When he went down she shot through his visor and backed away from the previous soldier she'd shot at, who despite having six shot wounds was still coming at her.

She got her bearings and leapt on him, switching her pistol for one of her many sharp knives and stabbing him in the throat.

"Just you and me buddy." Newbie said to the guy who was still stuck in the wall. She lodged her knife under the guy's helmet and through the bottom of his jaw. "Now it's just me."

Suddenly a voice came over the PA system and sighed. "You should never send a rookie to do a freelancer's job." It was a voice she didn't recognise but she was sure she'd recognise it if she heard it again, sometime in the future.

* * *

 

"We've been walking in this corridor for ages, maybe she didn't go this way." Simmons commented.

"No I think she's been this way." Grif argued, pointing to the grate in front of them. "Any time she goes anywhere someone stops us from following."

"That's actually a smart point fatass." Simmons replied.

"Men, we're going to blow through this grate." Sarge ordered.

"Do we have to?" Grif whined.

"As much as I hate to agree with Grif, could we not just try lifting it?" Simmons suggested.

"Have it your way Simmons." Sarge replied, annoyed nobody was following his orders. "Grif, Donut lift the grate."

Lopez muttered something in Spanish before slipping under it when it had been lifted out of the way. He held onto it while everyone else hurried under it. Grif walked a couple of steps before tripping and falling on his face.

"What the fuck was that?" Grif asked sitting up.

"The floor fatass." Simmons answered.

"No there is something here." Grif argued poking whatever was on the floor.

Simmons rolled his eyes and knelt down to inspect the ground. He found a round object and tugged it. It was someone's helmet. He looked back to where he got it from and saw a head with a bullet wound in it. He shrieked and dropped the helmet, throwing himself away from it.

"I think we're going the right way men." Sarge stated, stepping over the other body and marching down the corridor. He was followed shortly after by his anxious troops.

* * *

 

Wyoming and Maine entered from the door in front of her. "Well, well, well." The voice over the PA sounded. "Looks like New Hampshire should have brought a friend."

She was getting really sick of this mission.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

  
"Oh what the hell? I told her to stay put." Carolina groaned reaching the last room they'd seen Newbie in.

"Oh come on you've known her way longer than I have. Shouldn't you have known she was gonna run off on her own?" Tucker asked frustratedly.

"Which way do you think she went?" Doc asked looking between the open door on the left wall and the closed door in the middle of the room.

**"At this point I think it's a 50 50 chance." Church replied.**

"Okay, Doc and Caboose you go to the left. Tucker, Wash and I will go through the closed door." Carolina ordered making her decision.

"Why do I not get to go with Church?" Caboose asked crossing his arms.

"Because we need someone big and strong to look after Doc." Washington replied. I

 **"Yeah exactly."** Church agreed.

"Well if that's what it is that you want Church." Caboose replied after a moment.

They headed through the open door and closed it behind them. Carolina and Wash both headed for the closed door, Carolina entering first, followed by Wash and Tucker. It wasn't long before they reached the fallen grate that many had passed before them. Wash heaved it up and Tucker and Carolina slipped underneath. Unlike the Reds they didn't trip over the half invisible bodies lying haphazardly in the middle of the hallway.

 **"Looks like Newbie's been here."** Church commented.

"I'll say." Wash agreed.

* * *

 

Wyoming and Maine entered from the door in front of her. "Well, well, well." The voice over the PA sounded. "Looks like New Hampshire should have brought a friend."

She was getting really sick of this mission.

"Oh I did, don't you worry." New Hampshire replied, smirking under her helmet. She put herself in a fighting stance and threw herself forward at Maine as the door burst open behind her and the red team spilled into the room.

"Hey that's not very nice." Donut yelled throwing a grenade at Maine who currently had New Hampshire in a headlock at the time. Maine let go of Newbie to try and swat away the grenade but the glowing blue orb attatched itself to his arm. Newbie who had been dropped to the ground shoved herself backwards across the floor away from the about to be exploding ex freelancer.

"Take that you dirty whore!" Donut yelled as Maine exploded, Simmons grabbed New Hampshire under the armpits and yanked her up to her feet.

"Glad you guys could make it." Newbie replied catching her breath as Sarge was unloading shot after shot from his pump action shotgun, into Wyoming.

Lopez was holding Wyoming from behind so Sarge could get the perfect shot. Grif rolled across the floor like barrel to trip Maine who was recovering from having his arm blown up. Maine shot to the floor a few feet away from Grif just as more black armoured men poured into the room where Whyoming and Maine had entered from.

"Out numbered again New Hampshire." He commented, shaking free from Lopez's grasp and launching a punch at her face. She ducked out of the way and smacked him with the door the Reds had burst through moments before, shut it and was about to smack him with it again when Wash, Carolina and Tucker charged through it.

* * *

 

"Great, we ended outside again." Doc stated as he and Caboose exited the building. "I mean we could always go back.." He thought aloud.

"Let's go this way purple man!" Caboose called already running round the side of the building. Doc chased after him and crashed into his back moments later as Caboose stood stationary, staring in delight at the sheer amount of warthogs surrounding them.

Caboose jumped in the drivers seat and started up the engine. "Get in purple man!" He called to Doc.

"Uh Caboose I don't think that's a very good idea..." He replied rubbing his neck. He didn't have much of a choice however as Caboose had leapt from the vehicle, dragged him by the scruff of his neck and forcefully strapped him in the passenger side. Caboose jumped back in the driver's side moments later and they took off.

* * *

 

"What's up Wyoming? Need a change of pants?" Newbie taunted as he stepped back a few paces, away from the newly entered blue team and other ex freelancers. He didn't get the chance to reply however as the wall to the right of her collapsed and Wyoming was run over by a speeding jeep seconds later.

"I'm helping!" Caboose bellowed cheerily from the driver's seat as he ploughed through both the wall and Wyoming.

 **"Caboose!?"** Churched screamed at the charging warthog.

"Church!" He yelled back happily.

"What the fuck?!" Grif yelled running away from the still moving jeep.

Caboose brought the vehicle to a stop and jumped out of it, landing on top of a half beaten down soldier.

"Ugh!" He groaned as Caboose stood on his spleen. Donut high fived Caboose as he passed, for taking out Wyoming and the soldier he was halfway through beating down.

Newbie shot at two of the soldiers under the cover of the newly added jeep. Every so often she would duck behind the tire of the beast as return fire headed her way. Simmons took the gunner position of the warthog and started raining fire down upon the enemy soldiers.

"Hahaha take that you dirty blues I mean blacks I mean bad guys!" He yelled over the noise of the gun.

Maine headed towards them and Newbie ran backwards to the blues. "Launch me." She commanded looking at Wash. He knew she was grinning crazily under her helmet.

"What?!" He yelled back. "That's a terrible idea!"

 **"Actually it could work."** Church replied.

"Oh of course you agree." Wash ground his teeth together. "Fine. Sarge, help me with this." He called to the nearest red as Tucker and Carolina had engaged with more of the enemy. Sarge blew the head off one of his foes with his shotgun and ran over to help them. Newbie stood in each of their hands ready to be aimed and fired at the soldiers marching towards them.

They yelled three and threw her forward, sending her flying over the marching soldiers and landing on Maine's shoulders. She stood on his chest as she hit him repeatedly with the butt of her assault rifle.

"This is for North Dakota!" She screamed as she hit him hard enough to crack his visor. In an amazing feat of strength he threw her off of him and sent her into the arms of one of the black armoured men nearby.

"Nice catch." She said awkwardly, struggling to get out of his grasp. "Sorry about this." She said and shot him in the face. He dropped her moments later, just before he flopped to the ground.

She aimed her rifle at a few more soldiers not checking her flank before she fired. Another shot his her square in the back, the force sending her flying forward into the wall and smacking her against it. Her head bounced off the wall and bounced off the floor when she hit the ground moments later.

"Newbie!" Tucker screamed, firing off shots at the soldiers around him in an attempt to get to her.

"Damn it!" Carolina yelled angrily, kicking Maine in his cracked visor. "Church, transfer to New Hampshire and check her vitals."

 **"Carolina Newbie's armour isn't equipped with a healing unit or an AI slot."** Church replied. **"There's nothing I can do."**

"Damn it to hell!" Carolina seethed, trying to get over to Newbie.

Lopez being the closest to New Hampshire checked her over. He yelled something in Spanish at Doc and went back to shooting down enemies. Doc ducked and doged through the chaos eventually making it to New Hampshire's side. He immediately started trying to stabilise her injury and after having an extensive look through her medical history he knew she had survived worse. She could survive this too if he did his job right. He just wished he had some orange juice.

Caboose was shooting everything but the enemy until Wash said he should give them a hand. Then he was mowing them down easily and quickly apologising for their loss of life. It wasn't long until the Reds and the Blues had realised that three bodies were missing from the room. Wyoming, Maine and New Hampshire's unconscious form.

"Where's Doc? He was supposed to be helping her!" Tucker growled.

After taking down all the black armoured figures they walked round the side of the jeep to finds a knocked out medic in purple armour.

"That's what he gets for being a pacifier." Caboose commented.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger alert. Rape flashbacks in this chapter.

**Chapter 24**

 

 _'Well shit.'_ Was the collective thought from everyone in the room as they looked around looking for the escape route of their injured foes and just where their fallen comrade had gone.

"Fucking hell." Tucker breathed.

"I know." Wash replied.

"Well what now?" Grif asked, slumping down on the floor.

"We're not giving up." Carolina said determined. "Church, do you still have the data from those files?"

 **"Yeah."** Church answered.

"Then we can find her." Carolina responded.

"So then let's go." Tucked grabbed his gun up off the ground and swung it back over his shoulders.

"Easy tiger, we still need to figure out where they're taking her first." Wash placed a hand on the distressed soldier's shoulder. "Plus, we're kind of used to having to find her by now. It's almost second nature."

"She's smart, she'll tell us where she is."

* * *

 

Her eyes flickered, how often was she going to keep waking up in the medibay. She stared up at the white ceiling, fluorescent lights burning her eyes. She felt the familiar weight of restraints on her limbs and sighed. Why was she always here?

_"Hey, you're awake again." North smiled at her fondly. "You feeling any better?"_

"Without you, I'll never feel better again." She replied out loud, not caring anyone heard her.

_"Can't wait for us to spend some time together, outside of this damn place." His beautiful eyes shimmered._

"Won't be spending time with you for a long time, Nathan."

"Ah, so you're awake, old chap."

"Did you kill him?" New Hampshire didn't bother looking at her ex comrade. "Was it you?"

"No." He replied.

"Maine?" She asked.

"Actually, no." He confirmed.

"What do you want me for? Bargaining, information or skill?" She returned.

"I think it'd be better for you to bring that up with our boss." Wyoming undid her restraints.

"Your boss. I don't do that anymore."

"Oh you will."

* * *

 

"So she activated the distress beacon in her armour, which is interesting." Wash rubbed his chin.

"I didn't even know it would still work." Carolina commented.

 **"Well I mean she is still wearing the original suit she got when she first joined project freelancer. Minus the chest plate with bullet holes."** Church replied.

"Question is, if we picked it up, who else did?" Carolina added.

"Who the hell cares? Let's just go and find her!" Tucker threw his hands in the air.

"Calm down Tucker, we're not going to get anywhere with you like this." Wash soothed his friend.

* * *

 

_"Do you want to talk about what happened the other night?" North asked, sitting beside his best girl, as he got changed from the mission he'd just been on. York and Wash were milling around in the background and Carolina had just entered the shower._

_"I-I, I, well, I.." She stuttered._

_"We don't have to, sweetheart, I was just asking. If it makes you feel uncomfortable we can wait till another time."_

_"N-no! I want to." She shook her head. "I hate this. Stuttering all the time, being so nervous. This isn't me. I want to be the girl I used to be."_

_"You'll get there, you will. You're just gaining your confidence back. It's going to be alright." He sat beside her, shirt off and just in his jeans._

_"How do you know this?! You can't know that! I could be stuck feeling like this for the rest of my life." She put her head in her hands. She just wanted to be normal._

_"Diana, stop beating yourself up. You've been through a lot and you will get better, but you have to be patient. Baby steps." He wrapped a toned arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest._

_"I'm sorry about the other night. I really wanted to go further, I just panicked."_

_"Hey, you don't ever need to apologise. I understand and I said we could stop any time. We'll only do what you're ready for." He soothed._

_"I know, but I really wanted to. I just, he kept coming back. I kept seeing him. One minute I was there with you and then it was him, I was back there, chained to the wall and it was him touching me like that. It was too much. I couldn't make it go away." She explained. "I don't understand what was wrong with him. I'd hate it, but at least I could understand if he just took what he wanted, if he'd just fucked me and it was over with. I just don't understand, sometimes he just seemed to snap and he'd kiss me like he was trying to make me fall in love with him. He'd touch me so gently and he'd try to make me feel good. I don't understand. And he kept switching between the two, cruel and then gentle. He said he wanted to keep me. He was going to keep me as his pet if I gave up the passwords to the encryptions in my helmet."_

_"I am so unbelievably sorry you had to go through that. What he did to you makes me so angry but I'm so proud of you for making it through. I'm so, so proud. And I'm so proud of you for telling me all this. You are so incredibly strong." North held her tight and kissed her forehead._

* * *

 

Wash thought back to the first time Newbie had been kidnapped. He had gone out of his mind with worry, everyone had. And when he looked at Tucker, he saw himself all those years ago. He remembered the first time he'd really seen her, since she'd come out of the medibay, really seen her.

He'd been in the change rooms after coming back from a mission. New Hampshire had been sitting with North, they were just talking for a while but then they started talking about while she'd been kidnapped and he felt like he was being ripped apart on the inside. He never knew the extent to what she'd went through, sure everyone saw the video but they were filmed a few days after she'd been captured.

That bastard was sick, disgusting. He couldn't believe what he'd gotten away with. If he ever managed to track him down Wash was sure he'd murder him. Rip him apart with his bare hands. He almost felt like he was going to be sick he was so angry. He gripped the towel he'd been holding tighter and tighter until it just ripped in his hands. He didn't even notice until York clapped a hand on his back and asked him if he was alright.

"Yeah, fine." He replied quietly, absent minded.

"Pretty fucked up what happened to her. I'm gonna kill him if I ever find him. He can't do that to our girl." York responded, hanging his stuff in the locked beside him and heading into the showers. He was probably off to go discuss things with Carolina, they'd both been pretty cut up about what had happened lately. With how North was taking it and what had happened their friend. What was worse was having to watch how broken Newbie was. She was the sweet innocent girl and now she's all torn up. Just like the remnants of his towel he was still holding.

* * *

 

_"Are you sure you're ready for this?" North asked her for the thousandth time._

_"You don't have to start this early, you can have more time if you need it." Carolina added._

_"Yeah, I don't mind. Whenever you're ready Newbs." York replied, leaning against a wall._

_"Guys don't you think you're smothering her? Just let her get out there again if she says she'd ready." Tex came up behind them, arms folded. "Are you ready baby?" she asked the smaller blonde._

_"I'm ready. I've got to get back to it sometime. If I keep putting it off I'll never do it. I've got to get back on the horse." Newbie responded after a while, her voice small. "Plus the sooner I start the sooner I can get back out there."_

_"If that's what you really want." North responded, sounding unsure._

_"It is. I'm gonna train, I'm gonna get strong and then I'm going to kill him." She replied, eyes narrowing and voice sounding sinister. North, York and Carolina exchanged a look. Tex put her hand on Newbie's shoulder, "You'll get there. Now go out on the floor and kick York's sorry ass!"_

_"Hey! My ass is far from sorry." He looked mock hurt and followed Newbie out to the training floor._

_"Are you guys sure about this?" North asked, looking between Tex and Carolina._

_"She'll be fine. They're just going to train and play a friendly game of paintball." Tex replied while Carolina put a hand on his shoulder._

_"She'll be okay." Carolina whispered as they watched their friend go out on the floor._

That was the second time Carolina had seen that look in her eye, the sinister, terrifying look of murder. She had worried about her friend, worried what holding onto all that anger was going to do to her. Worried about the person she was going to become. Her heart was breaking and there was nothing she could do but let her run her course.

* * *

 

Newbie let out a breath as she reached the table on her side of the floor. She looked around at the array of weapons available for her to practice with. She glanced over to the side and noticed the military standard combat knife on the table beside her. She gasped, even though it was the military standard and she knew everyone had one, she couldn't stop herself from thinking of him. She stared at the knife, it was toughing her, haunting her.

_The bigger of the two screamed, charging across the room and throwing the scrawny one off of her. She scrambled backwards and watched helplessly as the two fought._

_The scrawny one got on top and pulled out his knife, plunging it up under the ribs of his comrade and twisting it._

_"No!" She screamed._

"No." Newbie gasped as she stared at the knife.

_She leaned over her knees sobbing, her only chance, the only decent one here was now dead. She was done for, truely. He marched over to her, hurriedly unclasping her bra and pinning her._

_"Fuck off!" She spat, she had to fight back._

_"I like the feisty ones." He smirked at her, making her feel sick to her stomach. She swung at him, she had to fight him off. She managed to get a few good hits in but it wasn't enough. He just kept coming. He lunged at her, he pushed her in the face and she grabbed at him, strangling him. He elbowed her in the chest and punched her in the stomach. And again, and again. He just kept hitting her. Then when she thought he was getting tired he dropkicked her in the abdomen, sending her flying into the wall so hard she hit her head. She couldn't move._

Newbie was paralysed as she stared at the knife. She watched him stab the man who tried to save her and then he came at her. She watched it over and over again in her mind. She was stupid to think she was ready, that she could do this again so soon. She watched as he came at her again

"Hey are you okay?" York asked her from behind. She let out a scream as he touched her wrist. She stepped back away from him and gripped the table in front of her spinning and throwing at him. He ducked out of the way as she threw herself away from him, landing on the ground and crawling away from him. She could see it was York, she knew it was him, but she kept seeing him. The scrawny man who had somehow overpowered her and raped her.

"Hey calm down, you're okay, it's just me you're okay." York soothed, putting his hands up in surrender and lowering himself to her.

_He pressed himself on top of her and removed his codpiece, tearing her panties down halfway. He pumped himself a few times and pushed into her. She screamed and wriggle under him but she was still very lethargic from the hit to the head. She didn't want this and she had to fight him but she couldn't. She was too weak._

"No! Stay away from me!" She screamed, cowering away from him. York took off his helmet. The training room door slammed open and he could hear running footsteps coming up behind him.

"Newbie, it's okay, you're okay. It's me, It's York." He slowly came towards her, trying not to scare her.

"Please don't hurt me." She let out a whimper, begging him not to touch her. She dropped her face into the training room floor and just sobbed.

"Newbie!" Tex called as she tore across the training room floor. She threw herself down next to her.

_He pounded into her, gripping angrily at her exposed body, leaving behind bruises. She kept screaming, hoping he'd stop but knowing he wouldn't. There was no escape. He was going to rape her and then kill her and no one was coming. No one would save her because the director wouldn't come. No one would ever save her from this pain. She'd never get to see her friends again. She was going to die and she was going to be alone._

"Diana, baby." North called as he slid down to his knees, only a few paces behind Tex and Carolina. Carolina who was holding onto York, telling him it wasn't his fault.

"No! Please no! Make it stop. Please stop." She begged, sobbing into the floor. Her head was currently in Tex's lap and she was currently rusting a hole through her thigh plate.

North grabbed her from behind and she screamed. He tore off her helmet and dragged her a few feet away where she wouldn't be overwhelmed by the mass of people. He sat in front of her in his jeans and plaid shirt, holding her hands gently in his own large ones.

"Diana, sweetheart. He can't hurt you anymore, he's not here. You're safe. You're okay." He soothed, he reached a hand up to her head and brushed her head out of her face. He wiped away the tears that kept falling and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry." She gasped. "I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean it! I'm so sorry. I hurt York! I didn't mean it. I didn't know it was him. I didn't see him. It was him. I saw him. Oh my god. I'm so sorry." She wailed into his shoulder.

"It's okay, you're okay. It was just an accident. York is okay. He's fine. No one is going to hurt you, you're okay." North held her tightly and rocked her. "You'll be okay baby, you'll be okay."

* * *

 

Newbie shook her head. She hadn't had a flashback like that in a while. She was standing in the medibay bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror. She had been given a stack of clothing to change into before she went to meet the boss of this whole thing. She had no idea where her armour went and she was left with what she'd been given. She peeled off her hospital pyjamas and tugged the long-sleeved, black, cotton shirt over her head. Then she tugged the set of green cargo pants up her hips. Her neck jingled as she moved about now that she was wearing three sets of dog tags. Her own, North's and her saviours. Hers had been burnt and misshapen in the explosion from his armour detonation and she thought back about her life. She should have just ran when she had the chance. Her and North could have been free. They would have been alive and together. Her whole being ached. She missed him so much.

She glanced down at her hands. Still on her left was the engagement ring he'd given her. It was some gem that had been found on an alien planet and it was glittery, almost like someone had captured the sky and put it in a jewel. It looked like the stars on a purple sky. She thought of him so much even as she was trying to move on with Tucker, she couldn't shake him. He was her truest love.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Like most medibays, under the sink, she was able to find packages of plastic combs and toothbrushes. With a sigh she combed through her hair, tied it up in a ponytail, bangs hanging loose and scrubbing her teeth clean with a fresh toothbrush. She threw the empty packages in the trash and tousled her ponytail, running out of ways to stall before heading back out of the bathroom to meet Wyoming. She hated having to see him again under these circumstances. She got on fairly well with the older gentleman but she was wary of him now she was aware of all the things he had done to her friends. He also kidnapped her. There was that as well.

"Would you hurry up in there?" He called through the door. She guessed she was out of time. She sighed and opened the door, stepping through it and following along behind him as he lead her out of the medical ward.

"Where are we even going?" Newbie asked after a while, feeling frustrated.

"It's just a little farther, old chap. Be on your best behaviour." Wyoming warned.

"I have no best behaviour." New Hampshire replied.

"That's what worries me." He opened a door in front of them and ushered her inside, not accompanying her any farther. She glanced back at him worriedly, suddenly less mad at him and more clinging to the familiar and the fairly safe. He shot her a look of sympathy before he closed the door. It echoed through the room and she stared at it for a moment in defeat. She was just going to have to cope with whatever was in the room with her. Or rather whoever.

"Welcome." An old sounding British voice said from behind her. She spun her heels, turning around to face the centre of the room. There was an elderly man sitting in a chair facing some holo screens in front of her. "I've been waiting for you."

"Er.. sorry?" She responded, hand on the back of her neck.

"You're the daughter of Javier Martinez, correct?" He asked, gesturing for her to come closer. He may have been an old man but she wasn't stupid. She stood her ground. "I wasn't at all surprised when you joined Project Freelancer all those years ago. Although I was very interested to find out you were Allison Church's love child. I was surprised the director didn't try to have you taken out."

"He did, he was.. unsuccessful." She responded, coming a little closer, curious.

"I see. It seems most attempts on your life were unsuccessful, for example, the Insurrectionist's capture of you. Was very impressed when I heard about that. Not surprising the child of two of the UNSC's greatest soldiers was able to survive that. Shame they weren't around to see how far you've come." What the fuck was this guy's angle?

"Yeah, shame." She replied, eyeing him suspiciously.

"That's a lovely ring you're wearing, not engaged are you?" He held his hand out to her to place her hand in so he could analyse it closer.

"He died." She responded shortly. "Shame about that too."

"Yes, I imagine it would have been a lovely match." He let go of her hand. "Now, down to business."

She was directed to stand beside him as videos and images flashed up on his hollow screen. She recognised the planet slightly, she knew it but she'd never been there. She was confused, why was he showing her all this, why all the personal questions? What did he want?

"Of course you're wondering why I'm showing you all this."

"Correct." She responded.

"This is Chorus." He continued. "One of the last planets colonised but the UNSC before the great war. Due to the war, the planet was long forgotten about by the UNSC and was left to govern itself. Unfortunately, very poorly so. Which is why Chorus is now in a civil war. I've called you in to help."

"Uhm..." she started.

"And I suppose you're wondering, why you?"

"Yes, actually I am." She replied indignantly. "I was in the middle of something."

"Well, we selected you because, aside from Wyoming and Maine, you are the only freelancer save for Massachusetts left alive. And we'd rather not be interacting with criminals. So you had to be called in. You and a team I've carefully selected will be tasked with helping the war efforts. I'll have Felix fill you in."

* * *

 

_"I think I'm ready to try again." New Hampshire said looking at North from her spot on the bed, as he sat in his chair._

_"Try what?" North replied, half looking up from his book._

_"Sex." He dropped his book._

_"Are you sure?" He questioned her, worried it would go catastrophically wrong again but also hoping it went spectacularly._

_"I'm sure. I love you and this is a part of our relationship that I want. I mean if you want to as well that is." She said awkwardly._

_"No, don't be silly, of course I want to. I just don't want you to push yourself before you're ready." He picked his book up off the floor and placed it on the desk in front of him. He got up from his chair and sat on the bed beside her._

_"We got pretty far last time, we could try again, but maybe we could just get straight to it, no fingers."_

_"Uhh, I mean if that's what you want." He responded a little unsure._

_"Why don't we just wing it this time?" New Hampshire asked, trying to be helpful._

_"How about you take the lead? You control how fast we go and if you want to stop, you're in complete control." He suggested._

_"Well okay, I'm not really sure what I'm doing through, I've never done this before." She said unsure._

_"That's okay, baby, I'll help you." He replied encouragingly._

_She folded her own book closed and put it on the desk beside her bed. She untied her hair, wanting everything to be different than what happened with the Insurrectionist. Tugging her t-shirt over head she climbed into North's lap and brought his over his head too. She placed his hands on her hips and brought their lips together. The kiss was soft and sweet. He rubbed circles on her hips with his thumbs, just like he always did. And she brought her fingers to his hair, tangling them in his thick blonde locks._

_She hungrily kissed his mouth, sucking on his bottom lip a little, surprising him. He smiled into the kiss, brining his hands up to touch her clothed breasts. She reached behind her to unclasp her purple bra. She didn't have as wide a variety of colours now, since she'd thrown away all her white, pink and red ones; too many memories._   
_He brought his hands round to her back and massaged her neck and shoulders while she ditched her brazier. She let out a deep breath and kissed at his neck, him letting out another satisfied moan. She shifted herself a littler further forward, rolling her hips into his. He rubbed his thigh between her legs and she let out a shaky break._

_"Like that?" He asked. She nodded and he did it again, slightly faster. This time she let out a light moan. "That's better."_

_"Stop teasing." She nipped at the skin of his jaw and fiddled with his belt buckle. He mover her hands out of the way and undid it for her, lifting her up so she could remove his pants completely. She lay back on the bed, letting his hands run up her torso up to her tender globes massaging them and rolling her nipples between his fingers. She moved her hands to her jeans, frantically trying to unbutton them. She'd never felt like this before, this desperate, this short of breath. She tore open the front of her pants and tugged them down her hips, swinging a leg over North's waist to flip them over. She pulled her jeans off the rest of the way and went back to sitting in his lap._

_She moved backwards and forwards on his hardening member, psyching herself up. She let out a quiet moan or two before reaching down between them, wanting to touch him there again. She remembered his reaction last time so she tried to be gentler and not get him as close as she had. She was curious, though she'd made out many times before, even when she wasn't with North, she'd never gone this far with a person._

_He let out a groan and squeezed the flesh of her breasts harder. She let out a moan of her own and moved to rip off his boxers completely. He leant her a hand in this and placed his hands on her rear, massaging the neglected flesh. She raked her nails gently down his torso, over his fine toned muscles. He kissed her neck, being a little less gentle than he had previously and he was met with a wholly positive response._

_They rolled over again so Newbie was on her back and she slowly moved her hands down to her panties. Biting her lip and furrowing her brow for a moment, she decided eventually that she was ready and slipped them off her hips, down her legs and tossed them to the floor. She felt tingling downstairs and she got goosebumps as North brushed past the skin of her stomach._

_She let out a gasp as his erect penis touched her bear folds. "Nathan." She breathed._

_"Are you okay? Do you want to stop?" He asked, making eye contact with her and ceasing his assault on the flesh of her ass._

_"N-no. I-I like it. This is okay, I'm okay." She exhaled, his hands traveled up her sides moved to cup her face._

_"I love you and I'll never, ever hurt you. If you want to stop, just say so. Don't be afraid." He pressed a soft peck to her lips and held her for a moment._

_"I'm not afraid when I'm with you." She responded and moved a leg up and wrapped it around them, pulling him closer. She brought a hand up to hold his jaw and then kissed him deeply. "I love you." She whispered between breaths. "I'll always love you."_

* * *

 

"How'd it go?" Wyoming asked as she shuffled out of the room, feeling a mixture of emotions she had yet to process.

"He, uh, he asked me about North. He knew who my mother was. He mentioned not being surprised when I joined Project Freelancer. How long has he been watching me?" New Hampshire's eyes bore into the floor in front of her. She looked up at her companion with deep, dark circles under her eyes and worry lines than didn't go away when she relaxed her face. Tears pricked at her eyes as she thought about her fallen fiancé.

"He got out, he made it out and he could have been free but he spent this whole time searching for me. And now, because of that, he's dead. I killed him." She sobbed. Wyoming stepped forward and she flung her arms around him, holding onto him tightly, as if he was her only anchor.

* * *

 

_With that, he plunged into her for the first time and she let out a gasp. He cupped her face and brushed away her bangs. He held still for a moment, looking her over to make sure she was alright._

_"Are you still okay? Do you still want this?" He asked, looking at her with concern written all over his features. Her hands slip up over his back and shoulders, pulling herself closer to his body. She hurried her head in the crook of his neck and let out a shaky breath. She took a few more before answering._

_"Okay, I'm ready to continue. I still want this, I love you." She replied. Behind his back her hands slid further upwards and gripped his shoulders._

_"Okay baby." He replied, wrapping one hand behind her back and propping himself up with the other. He moved his hips and started thrusting into her. He was slow at first, being very gentle and making sure to be everything the insurrectionists weren't._

_She brought her other leg up around his waist and rolled her hips into his. He let out a groan and kissed her neck. She was letting out very soft gasps and moans, gripping his shoulders tightly. Between breaths she lay quick pecks on his shoulder and neck where she had been hiding her face. He repositioned himself and she let out a strangled moan, much louder than the rest of them._

_"You like that?" He panted, vigorously thrusting into the same spot._

_"Oh~" She gasped out. "Oh my god." She replied, gasping into his shoulder._

_"Yeah? That feel good?" He asked, smirking a little, his cocky side coming out._

_"Please don't stop. Ugh!" She groaned, her legs fighting around his waist. He was at full pace now and she connected their lips. She wanted to feel his mouth on hers, to kiss him passionately. She attacked his mouth with her own, leaving frantic kisses all over his swollen lips. He took over then, slowing down the kisses and making the whole affair much more passionate. A knot bean to form in her stomach and she gasped for a moment, recalling a similar thing happening when the sleeveless soldier had raped her._

_"Are you okay?" North asked, her gasp sounding different from the pleasure filled ones he'd been hearing earlier._

_"I'm fine." She replied, breathing heavily._

_"Are you sure? It doesn't sound like it." He responded, cupping her face and brushing her cheeks with his thumbs. "Tell me what's wrong?"_

_"There's a knot in my stomach and I don't know what's happening."_

_"Well it means you're getting ready to orgasm, you're gonna come soon." He replied, wondering what all the bother was for._

_"But, I felt it when h-he was doing it to me. The building, this pressure."_

_"Hey, it's okay. That's the body's natural response. It may have been arousal but that doesn't mean you liked it or deserved it. Arousal does not equal consent. It's your body's natural response to these kind of activities. It's okay to be feeling this way." He explained, she nodded, a tear running dow her cheek, he brushed it away._

_"So it's normal?" She asked, looking at him so innocent and so worried._

_"Perfectly normal. If you're not ready to go any further we can stop now, we can try again later if you want. It's okay, we'll get there." He stroked her cheeks. Kissing her forehead and wiping away her tears. She buried her head in his shoulder, letting out shaky breaths. She took a few deep ones and managed to calm herself down._

_"No, I'm okay now. I want to keep doing this. The farther we go the more I lose him and gain you. You're making it go away. I won't ever forget but you've made me stop thinking about it. A little at first, but every touch, every kiss. All the moments I'm with you what happened goes away. I want to push it as far back as we can, I want to love you the way lovers do and not think about them." She replied pushing her hips back into him._

_"Okay, remember I love you." He responded, respecting her wishes._

_"How could I forget? I love you." She replied._

_They flipped over and she took the lead, straddling him and moving herself up and down. She was awkward at first but with his hands on her hips to guid her and his thrusts up into her she got it eventually. Soon he was sitting upright, holding her flush against her chest and she was riding him like a pro. She ground her hips into his and let out moans confidently. Him groaning and kissing her neck. She lightly raked her nails down his back and he moaned._

_"Do that again, harder though." He responded, loving the feeling of her nails down his back._

_"I don't want to break the skin, I don't want to hurt you." She responded, breathing heavily and bounding in his lap._

_"You won't hurt me, it's okay. I want you too. It's okay if you break the skin a little, I like it." He told her, massaging one of her breasts with his hand, the other knotted in her hair._

_"Okay." She exhaled heavily and continued her pace. She brought her hands up his shoulders again and dragged them down his back, slightly harder this time. Her rhythm on his cock was good but she just wasn't quite getting what she was looking for. He repositioned her slightly so he was hitting her spot again and she let out a whine._

_"Oh!" She cried, gripping his shoulders and digging her nails in. He groaned and she dragged them down his back, skin breaking and going an angry red colour._

_"That's right," He panted. "Just like that, baby."_

_He thrust up into her, matching her rocking and keeping the pace. She bucked her hips into his and the knot formed in her stomach again. The soles of her feet burned like she'd touched ice and she cried out._

_"Oh god." She moaned._

_"Fuck, I'm getting close. Are you doing okay?" He grunted._

_"I think I'm going to..uh!" She moaned halfway through her sentence. Her muscles started to tense up and he legs started to shake. "Yes! Yes I'm close, oh god." She only felt pleasure from doing this and like magic, everything she had been through was melting away, at least for now._

_"Oh yeah, that's good. Ugh!" He said in-between groans and grunts. "Come when you're ready baby, I'll guide you through." He told her, panting and probably close himself._

_She let out a whine and clenched her pelvic muscles, unconsciously squeezing his member. He let out a surprised groan and bucked his hips into hers. She rolled them over so she was laying on her back again and matched his thrusts, so they were moving in unison still. She was so close and this was more than she could have ever wanted. This was the first time she was hoping for with North when she first dreamed of being with him._

_"Nathan." She moaned. "I'm so close."_

_"Fuck I love it when you say my name." He groaned. "Just let go baby, come for me. I'm ready too."_

_"Oh god." She whined. "Fuck," She swore. "I don't even know if I know how." He laughed._

_"Just let your body take control, don't think about it." He kissed her with another passion filled kiss. Her legs shook, muscles clenching and she cried out. She felt an explosion of fireworks and she felt like she was going to burst. The pressure she was feeling relaxed and she felt airy. The knot in her abdomen came undone and a sense of calmness washed over her, muscles relaxing._

_She felt him release and he groaned out, louder than he had previously. He held her close as he gathered himself, the strong feeling taking over him for a moment. He propped himself up over her, panting, looking over her lovingly. He held her fece gently with one hand, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her lips. He reached onto the floor to grab his t-shirt and boxers. He tugged his t-shirt over her head and pulled the blankets up over her, sliding his boxers up his legs and then cuddling into her. She turned around to face him, nuzzling into his chest sleepily. She tangled her legs in his and closed her eyes._

_"I love you," She whispered one last time, and slipped into a blissful sleep._

_"I love you too." He kissed her forehead._


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

  
Wyoming lead her down a different corridors this time, taking her past many doors before stopping outside one. He opened the door with a key and then handed it to her, inside was a bed, desk and chair. She stepped inside and on the wall with the door there was also a built in closet. There was a bedside table in between the desk and the bed but save for that the room was basically empty. It was dark and grey and starved of any comforts. There were no rugs, decorations, lamps or nicknacks. She wasn't expecting much, this was a ship for soldiers not home makers, but it made her miss her old shared room on the Mother of Invention and her new room back at Blue Base.

There was a second door on her left as she stepped into the room which lead to the connected bathroom. It was a fairly nice bathroom all things considered. Starved of life also, but it could have been worse. It was also clean, which was something she could be happy about. As a kidnapped prisoner she could be doing worse.

"We're uh, working on getting you some things of your own, since you didn't really come here with much." Wyoming spoke, standing awkwardly in the background. She spun round on her heels, a flash of anger flowing through her.

"Well who's fault is that, huh?" She snapped, baring her teeth. He shrunk back a little and she instantly regretted what she said. "Sorry, I uh, didn't mean to snap at you like that."

She might have been incredibly angry about being taken against her will, away from her friends after being shot in the back. But, if she was going to be stuck her for the foreseeable future she shouldn't be making enemies with Wyoming. He was a douche but at least he was a douche she knew. A known enemy. She couldn't trust anyone here, but at least she had experience with Wyoming, enough to be able to predict what he would do. Sort of.

"Can't imagine I'd be very happy myself if I'd been kidnapped." He responded, trying to make things less awkward.

"Well, it's the second time now so I suppose I should get used to it." She responded bitterly.

"So anyway, this is your room. Uh it's right down the hall from my own, we should be moving on now though." He stepped out of her room and she followed along behind him, bare feet padding across the cold, metal floor. "He'll probably be up in the training room."

"So who is this Felix guy?" She commented, matching his quick pace across the ship.

"Just don't piss him off." He warned, not answering her question. He lead her down more corridors and eventually they reached a large set of double doors. He pulled them open and she stepped in first. Before she could gather her bearings or even take in her surroundings a combat knife came whizzing past her face at lightning speed. As if in slow motion she glanced to her right and saw it slice through a lock of hair from her bangs and heard it slam into the wall beside her.

"Wyoming!" a vaguely familiar voice screamed. "What have I told you about just barging in like this?! You should know, it's polite to knock."

New Hampshire blinked. She had stopped staring out the corner of her eye, where the knife had been just moments ago. She turned her gaze to the voice, not sparing a glance to Wyoming. She saw a double story training facility. Their was a staircase to her left that lead up to a gym, in front of her was ranges and martial arts training areas. It was a very combat heavy area, not as high tech as the one at project freelancer but maybe that was deliberate. Plus, maybe this wasn't the only one. Wyoming was just reminded to knock.

"I'm more interested as to why he'd brought an unarmored civilian down here." A much deeper, slightly threatening voice said. She turned her head to see a black and green figure towering over her. She eyed him, he seemed like the more quiet one, whether or not that was a good thing was up for debate. She turned her head back to the other guy, he was shorter than the hulking figure, but not short. He was also less built but by no means without muscle.

She glanced out of the corner of her eye at Wyoming, who stayed silent. He was waiting for something, watching maybe? Perhaps he was waiting for the two others to keep talking. Or maybe her to start. The black and orange one went to the wall to retrieve the knife he no doubt threw and New Hampshire didn't know which one to look at. Who to keep an eye on, the fleeting figure or the hulking monster? She left the quiet one for now and turned to watch the knife throwing one, which turned out to be the best decision as he was making a beeline straight for her.

"So who do we have here?" He asked, looking her up and down, playing with his combat knife. She thought she'd gotten over her thing with knifes, her holster wherever it was held so many. Turns out, she just had to wait for someone to be threatening her with one and it would come straight back. "Hmm?"

She stayed silent, standing her ground. She was going to wait, let him do the talking. Without her armour she could probably fight him off for a little bit if it came to it but she was basically boned. He was taller than her, stronger than her in her current form and more equiped for the job. He circled around her once, sizing her up. When he got back round to her front he stopped and leaned in close to touch her face.

"What's the matter sweetheart, shy?" He teased, he was talking to her like he was a predator and she was his prey. "But you see, Locus does have a good point with what you're doing down here and you're going to have to speak up."

She kept her mouth firmly shut, there was no doubt about her being intimidated and without her being sure she could talk without stuttering she wasn't saying a word. He dragged his thumb across her lower lip, playing with her, seeing if she'd break. She stood her ground still, standing like she'd been trained. She was a soldier after all.

"Not much of a talker, huh? Well that's probably a good thing, between you and me I do an awful lot of that myself. So what, are you a paying customer? Need a job done? We're a little busy right now sweetheart but I'm sure we can pencil you in somewhere." He chuckled. She watched as he still played with the knife, toying with her. "Oh this? This what you're watching, hmm? You see, guns will get the job done but knives are more personal, you know what I mean."

She did. She knew exactly what he meant. It was very personal as the sleeveless soldier was dragging the blade over her skin, nicking her flesh and plunging it deep into her arms when he felt that wasn't enough. It was very personal when she watched the skinny one stabbing her last shred of hope through the stomach.

"Oh believe me, I know." She all but snarled through beard teeth.

"Oh would you listen to that, you can talk. I thought for a second you're bought me a mute one, Wyoming." She could hear the smirk he was wearing under his helmet as he spoke. "Well, now we know that you can speak, it begs the question, what are you doing here?"

He moved his knife to her cheek, slowly trailing it down her face, neck and across her collarbone. He slid it across her abdomen and then off over her hip, bringing it back up to her face again. She glared at him, eyes burning with the shadows of her past.

"Hmm?" He waited for an answer as she ground her teeth together, clenching her fists and her heart rate picked up. She tried to keep her breathing under control. "Well seeing as you seem to be having some trouble, let's start with an easier one. What's your name sweetheart?"

She let out a heavy breath, toying between just turning and making for a run for it. Fuck this damn space thing, she was out. Bye bye, Hampshire wants retirement. He moved closer still, backing her up to the wall.

"Agent." She replied through her teeth. He cocked his head to the side for a split second. Confused.

"Funny," He gripped her shirt. "Oh, so, funny." He snarled. She decided it was probably best now to just answer his questions, he wasn't going to let up or let her be. This was probably the Felix, Hargrove was talking about and she was eerily close to pissing him off. He started to trail the knife over her in methodic patterns making her heart race again and her breaths erratic and light.

"Diana." She responded looking away from his faceplate, shrinking back from his gaze. "Diana Andrea Martinez."

"Well Diana Martinez, I'm Felix, that's Locus and we're kind of busy right now. You know, business stuff you needn't worry your pretty little head about. However my little darling, we do have to get to the bottom of why you're here waisting our time. I'm starting to get a little ticked off and you wouldn't want me to get mad, would you?"

"Perhaps terrifying the girl isn't the best way to get what you want Felix." Locus broke the short silence with a voice of reason. She let out a deep exhale, relieved that this might finally be over.

"This is the soldier Hargrove was talking about." Wyoming spoke up for her, getting tired of watching his new boss terrorise his old acquaintance.

"This one, are you sure?" He responded, eying her with a certain scrutiny. "Doesn't look like much of a soldier to me." A frightened tear fell messily down her face.

"Oh, are we crying now?" He mocked. "How sweet." Something inside her snapped at that moment. No longer was she going to let Felix run this situation, she was going to fight him. She was going to fight this out even if she ended up getting stabbed and never being able to see Wash or Tucker or her friends again. Even if she didn't get to see her sister Carolina again.

"You are the biggest cunt I have ever met in my entire life, and I've met my fare share of lowlifes." She growled at him. He stopped, surprised at the words that shot out of her mouth like a beach of fire. Before he really had a chance to react or process fully how the situation was turning, she grabbed his knife and and snapped it back out of the way.

Diana slammed her knee up into his gut and brought it up again and again until his hand let go of the knife. She was sure she wasn't causing that much damage considering how much protection he had on and how he was probably used to getting much worse. But she was causing enough of a nuisance that he let go of the knife for a split second. And that was enough. She grabbed the knife and threw it with impressive force behind them and it slammed into one the target's heads down at one of the ranges.

She shoved him back as hard as she could, him still baffled by what was happening but still trying to pin her and regain control. He was a few steps behind though, which worked to her advantage. She launched herself at his core and planted her bare feet right in his stomach causing his steps to falter a bit. She sprung off of him and made a moved for the open doors, intent on getting the fuck out. She got halfway to the door before he was behind her again.

"Oh no you don't." He grabbed her leg and dragged her across the ground as she screamed, firing poorly aimed kicks in his direction. She managed to land one or two on his shoulders but couldn't do anything significant. She was able to wiggle free of his gip and she launched a punch to his visor, knowing she couldn't do anything but hoping his smug head would rattle around a little on the inside.

He was grappling with her on the floor, trying to tame her flailing limbs and hold her still so she would calm the fuck down. He grabbed at her hands that were busy smacking at his helmet but kept getting pushed back by her kicking feet. He tried to pin her legs and in the scramble he touched the flesh of her thighs. She let out an ear shattering scream that he could tell was loud even with his helmet muffling it a bit. She tried crawling back away from him, whimpering and crying.

"What the fuck is _wrong_ with you?" He growled frustratedly and pounced on her, gripping her wrists pinning them to the floor and kneeling on her thighs. She sobbed as she tried to fight him a little more but when she realised she was pinned and there was no escape she just lay on the floor, head tilted to the side. Tears down her face as she now silently cried.

"Please don't" She begged, voice coming out as a quiet whimper.

"Don't _what?!_ " He hissed at her.

"Well I imagine if you'd read the files you were provided on Project Freelancer you'd have seen that in hers.."

"Shut up Wyoming!" Felix snarled, looking up at the white clad soldier. She almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"Which soldier is she Wyoming?" Locus turned calmly to him, his voice a low rumble.

"Agent New Hampshire." He responded, wanting to get closer to his sobbing friend but valuing his life more.

"I see." Locus responded. "Perhaps you should get off of her Felix."

"What?!" He growled at his partner.

"You heard me." He replied. Felix muttered something about crazy women and climbed off of her offing a hand up which he didn't believe she deserved. After the trouble she'd put him through. She ignored it and crawled back towards the wall, propping herself up against it and hugging her knees. She rested her head on them and quietly sobbed.

"It is becoming more and more apparent that you need to actually do the research that is required Felix." Locus scolded.

"I was gonna get to it!" He yelled, throwing his arms in dramatic manner. "What the fuck is wrong with her anyway?" He asked, almost spitting in her direction.

"Back at Project Freelancer some pretty horrific things went down, just cut her some slack aye old chap?" Wyoming told him, going over to his friend and helping her up off the floor. He escorted her out of the training room hearing Felix yell a "What the fuck was that about?!" behind him as they left.

* * *

 

"Uh, I'm truly sorry about that old chap, wasn't expecting things to turn out like that." Wyoming told her as he brought her back to her room.

She gave him a look, a look that said 'don't you fucking say _anything_ ' with hot tears stinging her face. She shoved him out of her room and slammed the door with a thud. Being alone was the last thing she wanted right now but she sure as hell didn't want to be with him. She lay down on her military standard bed and held herself in the foetal position as she cried. She thought she was over it. She thought she was stronger than this. She thought she was fixed and what he'd down didn't matter anymore. Turns out she was only better with North. Turns out she'd never be better again.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for this chapter

**Chapter 27**

She sat on the floor leaning against her bed and hugging her knees. She had gone to shower earlier to scream away the pain as the hot water burned away any impurities from her skin, but when she saw herself in the mirror it broke her. She saw all her scars in the harsh lighting and hated how she looked. She was getting better with her self esteem, she didn't see herself as ugly, she saw herself as weak. She was angry all over again at how this had happened to her. She was angry again as she was so weak that it could happened again. If felix had wanted to, if he was that kind of guy he could have taken her down and raped her without struggling at all.

There was a sudden banging against metal as someone knocked harshly on her door. She figured if she ignored them long enough they'd go away. She lifted her head up to look at the door as they knocked again, louder. She heard a frustrated groan at the other side and someone kick her door in anger.

"Dianna open up." She heard an order from the other side of the door. "It's me, Felix."

Well that certainly wasn't going to get her to open the door. If anything she was more likely to lock it, barricade it and live out her days hiding in the bathroom. She stayed put on the floor, legs sliding down to the floor in front of her and arms dropping down by her sides. He knocked loudly again and sighed.

"Look, I didn't come here to fuck with you. I didn't just show up to your door to hurt you or whatever." She heard him lean on the door. He slammed his palm on the door a couple of times. "I came to apologise. You wanna answer the door and hear it? Hmm? Come on sweetheart." He tried coaxing her out.

"Fine, don't come out. I'll just keep yelling through your door." He responded after waiting a while, and she didn't come to meet him. "Diana Andrea Martinez I am truely sorry for any stress and grief I may have caused you. I didn't know, okay? I'm sorry. I was in a bad mood and wanted to fuck with someone. Look I'm sorry if I scared you or whatever. Just answer the damn door."

She didn't respond. She wanted to tell him to fuck off but she thought if she didn't engage him he might get bored and go away. She stood up, moving towards her bed before she turned to hear him yell some more.

"Are you even in there!?" He started jiggling the knob. She moved over to the door as she realised he'd figure out the door was unlocked. He pushed the door open just as she dove at it, slamming it closed on him. "Well that was rude."

She scoffed, almost laughing. This guy was unbelievable. She leaned against the door and folded her arms. He was going to have to try a lot harder if he wanted in here.

"So you are in there, hmm? Just ignoring me then." He commented. "Look I figured you'd just get a little mad at me or slap me or something. I didn't know about what happened to you and I didn't think I'd scar you so badly, that wasn't my intention. I'm sorry." He sighed, leaning his forehead on the door. She sighed, maybe she should hear him out, not every man she encountered was a rapist. She turned round to face her door, glaring at it for a moment before sighing again, so loud she was sure he must have heard, and opened the door.

He looked at her, surprised, as if he thought she wasn't going to open it. She kept the door partially closed, only open enough for him to see her, her to see him and a little bit of her torso to come through. She looked at him expectantly, waiting for his next line.

"I really am sorry." He looked at her with guilt evident on his face. He had his helmet hanging loosely under his arm and had stepped back a bit from the door. "Look," He started and then he saw her tearstained face.

"What?" She all but bit him. He reached forward gently, going to wipe away the tears newest on her face. His armoured hands scraped at the tender skin, stinging her a little.

"When was the last time you ate, huh?" He asked, off topic. She looked at him, a little taken aback. "Come on, I'd like to talk about this with you. We have a lot to talk about anyway and I figure we could go down to the mess hall and get a bite to eat before they close for the night. We can talk about how stupid I am and then I can fill you in on our mission. How's that sound, hmm?"

She stared at him. It was like she was talking to a complexly different man. He had certainly turned on the charm and she almost wanted to go with him. Almost. She stepped back from the door a little and he looked her up and down. She was standing there in grey shorts with white trim, UNSC logo on the thigh of her left leg and a grey and white sports bra. Her body was littered with scars and she covered herself with her arms self consciously.

"So how about it?" He asked again, stepping closer to the door. She stepped back a little, distancing herself from him. She thought about it for a moment and decided if worse came to worst she could make a run for it again. Or stab him. There is plenty of cutlery in the mess hall. Plenty.

"O-okay." She stuttered, stepping back from the door, going to grab something to cover herself with. He stepped forward, moving to join her in her room while she busied herself with getting dressed. She spotted him moving and shut the door in his face.

"Also rude." He said quietly in response. She almost laughed as she tugged on a t-shirt and some socks, quickly tying on some sneakers she'd found in her closet. She ran her hands over her face a couple of times, wiping away the dried in salt and shaking herself into the mood. She supposed it had been a long time since she'd eaten. She hadn't eaten in a while when she'd been hiking up the hill with the guys and she didn't know how long since she'd been shot that it took her to wake up. And then it had been about 3 when she'd had the altercation with Felix earlier and now it had to be about 7.

She pulled open the door, grabbing her key and locking it behind her, letting him escort her to food. He ghosted a hand at her waist, leading her and walking with her the same way he would walk with any female but not actually touching her in case it set her off again. She looked at him as they were walking, eying him up. He spotted her doing so and watched her for any sign she was going to smack him again or make a break for it. She seemed to lookout him differently than before, like she was deeming him safe.

She allowed herself to stand closer to him as they walked, her waist almost touching his hips, if she was taller and if she'd been any closer. He let them walk like that for a while, testing the waters before he actually touched his hand to her back completely. She sucked in a deep breath and he thought for a moment he'd pushed things too far, moved in too early but she let out her breath and didn't protest.

He kept his hand on her the whole way to the mess hall until it came to the point where they actually had to get their food. He skipped the line and walked them right up to two soldiers at the end who had their trays of food. He took his hand off of her waist and liberated them from them, his helmet kept at his hip by his elbow alone. He took her to a table far away from all the noise and soldiers, where they could talk and eat in peace.

"I bet that pissed those guys off." She commented, sitting down at the table, crossing her ankles. He offered her some alcohol with her food and she gratefully accepted, after the day she'd had, she figured she needed it.

"To hell with those guys." Felix responded. "I don't care about those guys. I came here with you to talk not stand in line behind more of those bell ends." She chuckled softly, something she could imagine Church saying. She missed him. She missed her family.

"I thought I was over it." She sighed, pushing her food around her plate. He watched her, waiting for her to continue. She took a deep sip of her can.

"Even the knives thing, I mean everyone has those for gods sake. This is the army, they are combat knives, they're fucking everywhere. It's just when I see someone coming at me with a knife I don't see all the training I did, I don't see myself disarming them. I see him trailing his knife down my skin. I see him cutting off my clothes, just nicking my skin at first, then dragging it down, blood everywhere. It's all I think about, even though I thought I'd gotten rid of it. I mean I walk around with fucking six of them strapped to my leg you'd think I'd be over it. I remember it all like it was yesterday."

Felix took small bites of his food, listening to her talk, paying attention and remembering every detail of what she said. The whole conversation was punctuated with her drinking from the beer he'd given her.

"I remember him shoving the knife into my arms when he didn't like what I'd said. If he got bored he'd heat the knife up, burn my skin till I screamed. He pulled out my teeth with pliers, ripped out my fingernails. The room was just filled with the scent of my own blood and dirt. I could have gotten over all that, the beating the bruises, in time. I figured that's what they'd do to me after they'd shot my partner and stuffed me in the crate. I wasn't expecting him, I wasn't him, him to..." She brought a hand up to her mouth.

"You don't have to go on if you don't want to, I'm really sorry." He put a hand over hers, the one that was still on the table. He traced circles over her knuckles and gave her a reassuring look. He pulled out another can as she finished hers and she accepted gratefully. He'd barely touched his but she was going through hers like it was water.

"The thing is, he was crazy. He wasn't just cruel, sadistic. He was actually crazy. There was a conflict earlier, my team had been sent out to deal with them and one of the soldiers was his girlfriend. He loved her and he just didn't seem to let her go. I mean why else would he have..? He, he. I must have looked like her, he kept calling me her name. He switched between being so sweet and kind to me, trying to make me look at him the way she did, and then he was torturing me. He was slicing me up again." She explained. Felix looked disgusted.

"Oh my god." He breathed. "That's fucking awful." She nodded, it really was.

"He must have planned it though, he had to have in mind what he was going to do. He had lube ready and waiting. After they rescued me my boyfriend and I had a lot of trouble because whenever we tried to get intimate whatever we tried I just saw them. I always saw what they did to me, I got flashbacks and I couldn't keep going."

"Them?" He asked, confused.

"I'm getting to that." She replied.

"Right, sorry." He shut up, letting her continue.

"I would feel his tongue, his face between my thighs. It would be his fingers touching me and him ploughing into me." She sighed.

"I knew it was over but I couldn't get past it. I don't know if it would have been different if I'd slept with someone before all of that, I don't know if it made it worse that when they took me I was a virgin. I wanted to wait till I found the right one, I was so young when I joined the army. I thought I'd find someone who really cared about me and then it would be special. I was so naive." She shook her head.

"That's not naive." He tried to tell her but she put her hand out to stop him.

"It was too late though, damage done. I met this guy right before I started the project, he was actually the one who vouched for me. Although I'm wondering if Hargrove had something to do with me getting into the project. It's not like I couldn't do it, not like I wasn't good enough. I was number 8 on the leaderboard and I held that position from when I was eighteen until the Director faked my death and marooned me in the god damned desert."

Felix shot her a weird look, providing her with another beer. "He marooned you in the desert?"

"Yeah as it turns out his wife had and affair with my dad before I was born. He thought I was his kid until he realised I looked a lot like my mom and nothing like him. After she died he abandoned me, dumped me with my real dad and thought that was the end of it. When I showed up to the project he thought for sure I knew, but I had no fucking clue. I only joined to be closer to my dad who'd just died. And after several attempts on my life in the program he gave up on the idea of actually killing me and decided to just dump me in the desert and wait it out. Only problem for him was he died and I didn't. He just couldn't rid himself of me, I was a constant reminder that the woman he thought was his soulmate didn't love him."

"You have the world's weirdest and most complicated history ever." Felix responded after a while.

"Yeah this year's Christmas special is slashed up barbie, comes complete with emotional baggage and trust issues." She joked and he laughed. "I always wondered why the Director was so partial to me. He always looked at me like I was the absolute bane of his existence. He wasn't even going to let my friends rescue me until he realised that I was still wearing his armour. That's the only reason I didn't die there."

"Ouch." Felix responded.

"So the crazy one said to me after he's fucked me, cuddled with me and touched me until I passed out goes off and asks his precious boss if he can keep me as a fucking pet if I give up the information they wanted from me. I wake up several hours later in pink frilly underwear which is not mine and crazy Joe over here thinks that after the night I've just had I'll give him all he wants and we'll live happily ever after. Yeah, not fucking likely buddy." She snarled. "After what must have been two or three days of this their boss thinks there's no way I could be holding this information from them and decides the best course of action is to film it. Make some creepy porno of the whole thing, you know, just to make sure they weren't dicking with him."

"What the fuck?" Felix pushed his food away, suddenly not interested at all. He noticed she was swearing a lot more and sugar coating everything a lot less the more she was drinking. She was less timid now and more bitter. Incredibly bitter.

"Yeah and it must have been day four or five, I'm not sure exactly how long I was there for but last day my insults have really started to get to him. I'm just not the ideal little play thing anymore, I always fight back. So he just give up, he says to his boys, you have her. And one guy John, goes, nah man this is wrong and he's not into it. And then his weedy little friend goes fuck that I want me some bleeding, beaten up blonde chick, because clearly that's the best pussy anyone's ever going to get." She finished another can, putting it to the side and taking his.

"So they fight over this and Johnny boy is winning and it's my last shred of hope. I'm thinking maybe I can convince him to let me go, I might not be getting rescued even though they could track my fucking location. But skinny boy over here fights dirty. He shoved his knife right into him and gives it a good twist. Then he fights me, who is not going down easily by the way, and only manages to win because he smashes my head into the wall so hard I can't fucking see strait and my limbs don't fucking work anymore. And then the bastard goes to town. But it's not so bad, guy's panting away thinking about having another round and then boom, I wrap my arms around his fucking throat and strangled him until his face turned blue and he stopped shaking."

"Uh, wow. That's impressive." He complimented.

"Thank you." She responded. "So I go over to the corpse in the room, you know the guy who was stabbed, only to find out he was still alive the whole time and just bleeding out and watching. His last breaths were being spent watching the guy who stabbed him take me by force."

"That's so fucked up." Felix responded, opening another beer and drinking it himself.

"What's worse is he gave me his dog tags and I've kept them all this time for some fucking reason." She replied. "So yeah, sorry I'm an emotional wreck and all but too late to do anything about it." She laughed sinisterly and finished eating her food that she'd been neglecting the whole time she'd been talking.

* * *

 

It was after she'd finished her dinner and tried to steal his beer off him again that he escorted her back to her room. It wasn't so much that she was a lightweight but more that she consumed the alcohol so quickly in that quantity that she'd gotten very drunk, very quickly. Which worked out well for him because she forgot she hated him and told him basically her whole life story.

"You should be careful around me, Feeeeelixxxxx" She moaned.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" He asked, basically carrying the stumbling mess back to her quarters.

"I got my fiancé killed. My friends are mostly all dead. People I get close to die Felix. You should be very careful." She slurred, legs barely working.

"Everybody dies Diana, you just have to chose whether you want to die for a good reason or not. Up to you do decide what that reason is; money, someone you care about, as a soldier, up to you really. Doesn't stop you from dying though, everybody does." He told her, scooping her up off the ground.

"You gonna carry me over the threshold?" She laughed.

"If that's what it takes to get you back to your room safe." He responded, moving down the corridors with a steady rhythm. They were fairly quiet now and they'd be back at her room in no time.

"How do you do it?" She asked after a while, looking up at his tired face.

"Do what?" He responded.

"You know, you're such an asshole. Screwing with people, all the attitude. And then boop, you've turned on the charm and you're all sweet and kind and supportive and you're apologising. You're basically a completely different person. How do you switch like that?" She asked.

"Maybe I'm really just a bad guy, getting close to you and putting on the charm so you won't see it coming when I kill you later." He answered, knowing her drunk ass wouldn't remember a word of this later.

"Pfft. Unlikely. A weeny like you? Doubtful." She laughed.

"Hey just remember who kicked your ass earlier." He referenced the training room.

"You had an unfair advantage. You were armoured and armed. I wasn't even wearing shoes, like what the fuck Felix, that's not fair. That's a dick move." She replied, head lolling back and hanging over his arm towards the floor.

"Sorry, I promise next time we fight to the death we'll both be in civvies or both armoured." He laughed, he'd sure found an enigma.

"Good." She nodded once in approval. "Do you live here?" She asked. He shot her a weird glance.

"Well yes, we all stay on this ship. I work here." He replied.

"Duh! But do you live here. In this corridor? Do you, are you near me?" She explains herself, basically a limp noodle in his hold.

"Oh, well yes I'm nearby here. Why do you ask?"

"I just was curious. We forgot to talk about work." She giggled. "We're going to be in trouble."

"Don't worry about it. I'll fill you in tomorrow." He replied, trying to get her to rest her head on his shoulder as he juggled her for the key to her room. He managed to unlock her door and get it open while he carried her unhelpful form through it. He put the key on her bedside table, laying her on her bed and untying her shoes, putting them at the door of her bed. He tossed the blanket over her and then walked to the door.

"Thank you Felix." She said as he was locking her door.

"Don't mention it."

"I like you."

"I like you too Diana."

"Okay. Bye Felix, I like you."

"I know you do." He ran his hand over his face. "Goodnight Diana." He closed the door behind him, shaking his head as walked off round the corner to his room.


	28. Chapter 28

"Good morning beautiful." Someone yelled through the door of her bedroom waking her from her heavy slumber. There was a banging knock and she rolled off the bed with a moan.

"Come on, up and at 'em" They responded. She clutched her head and groaned, crawling towards the door to unlock it. She moved out of the way enough for them to open it and enter. "Hi sweetheart." Felix chuckled.

"Why on earth did you let me drink so much in such quick succession?" She let out a breathy laugh as he sat down beside her.

"Hey, I tried, you do not take no for an answer. You're a very forceful drunk." He laughed along with her.

"Sorry." She smiled up at him. He was a completely different person than he was in the training room, and whatever they'd talked about last night seemed to have made them as thick as thieves.

"It's alright, I understand." He said in understanding. "Now come on, let's get you some breakfast before the mess hall closes."

He stood up and offered her a hand which she took appreciatively. He hoisted her up off the ground and lead her down the corridors to the mess hall. She looked around, trying to take in as much of the trip as she could so she would know where everything was if one of her escorts wasn't around.

"It gets easier." He eyed her. Before she could ask him what, he continued. "Navigating the ship, I mean. You'll be wandering around on your own in no time."

"Hopefully not just wandering." She commented.

"Fine, striding around with a purpose." He corrected, looking at her with a small smile. "Is that better?"

"Much better." She laughed, reaching the mess hall doors. "What time is it?" She asked as Felix again stole someone else's food.

"About 9." He replied shooting an intimidating glare at the soldier who looked like he was going to protest at his food being stolen. With that look alone the one next to him thrust his tray in front of her, saluted and rushed off. She looked at Felix who was now grinning and let out a giggle, amazed at how well that had gone.

"That was amazing." She laughed as he lead her to the table they'd sat at the previous day.

"It was, wasn't it?" He let out a laugh of his own. "So how's your head?"

"Not bad actually. I feel kind of sluggish but there's no headache. I think it's because of how long I was able to sleep for." She explained, running her fingers through her loose hair.

"Yeah, I wanted to give you as long as I could so you could sleep most of it off. Your hair looks good like that, you know, when it's not all slept in and messy. Although it doesn't look bad like that either."

"Thanks." Diana grinned, accepting the compliment. "You know, I don't actually remember getting back to my room last night, did you carry me?"

"Oh, ah, yeah. Hope that wasn't a problem. You started stumbling around the place and I figured it was easier to just carry you, you know, so you wouldn't get hurt or anything." He looked up at her but then focused his attention on his food, seeming nervous.

"No, no problem. Sorry you had to carry my drunk ass back to my room." She laughed. "I wasn't really planing on making you my offical baby sitter."

"Now that's a title I haven't held before. Not that I mind, at least I get to baby sit someone cute." He flirted with her and she blushed.

"Oh stop." She glanced down, away from his gaze, cheeks burning. She went back to eating and they had a pretty pleasant meal, him flirting and being his usual charming self while she reverted back to her schoolgirl state. She couldn't help but notice he looked and sounded a little familiar. She knew though she hadn't seen him before, she'd remember that, right?

Felix lead her back to her dorm room after that and leaned on the doorframe as he talked to her, helmet hooked under his arm.

"When you're finished cleaning up you should stop by the training room, if you feel like it. No knives this time I promise." He awkwardly chuckled. "There's not many people down there, it's a private place for people like us. Soldiers of a higher caliber, so we can train in piece. No rookies to get in the way."

"Yeah, I might do." She responded, running her fingers through her hair. "Could use some more training."

"Pfft. Considering how badly you beat me up yesterday I think you're good." He laughed. "Anyway, I'll let you get on. See ya." He put his hemet on and left her to go about her business.

* * *

Diana went about her room, going through her stuff properly to find out what she'd been given. Unfortunately she still had no idea where her amour was. She wondered if she should ask about it. Was it a control thing or had they just not given it back yet? She had just recently been shot after all. Although it's not like she hadn't been shot before. Being in project Freelancer wasn't exactly a low risk job.

"Fuck." She said out loud, thinking about all the highly sensitive information she held in her helmet which was now very far away from her. Or very close. She didn't know.

She ran her thin fingers through her hair and sighed. She guessed the best thing she could do was shower up, get to the training room and get close to Felix. He seemed nice enough so if she tried really hard she might be able to get him to either tell her where her armour was or get him to give it to her. She didn't want to lie to him but she needed that helmet.

She went into the bathroom connected to her sleeping quarters and went through the drawers there as well. She found an unused toothbrush and toothpaste which she made use of immediately. When she was done she put them back in the drawer and found a brush which she raked through her poker straight blonde hair. In the cupboard under the sink she found the bare minimum of hygiene products, which could be expected on a ship full of soldiers. She usually had nicer stuff back at the project because that was what she spent her pay on, bought whenever they docked somewhere to resupply.

She sighed and stripped, leaving her clothes in the formerly empty laundry hamper and taking some shampoo and soap from the cabinet under the sink. She turned the knobs of the shower, surprised at how easily she was able to find her preferred temperature. She thought shower would sooth her, get her feeling nice and clean, instead it only irritated her for lack of the things she had grown accustomed to.

Although she might have been stationed in the desert, on the run, hiding out at Blood Gulch and later following Nathan's trail, she was surprised at how easy she had come across modern comforts like conditioner and facial scrubs.

She gently scrubbed the area around her heeling back wound, wincing slightly when soap stung at the healing flesh. Having decided she had spent enough time contemplating the facts of life, Diana turned the knobs and stepped out of the shower, ringing her hair out roughly before she did so. She grabbed a regulation and kind of thin towel and dried off her body towel drying her hair, knowing full well she'd never find a hairdryer anywhere on this ship.

She dressed herself in regulation white and grey panties and sports bra-bleugh- complete with UNSC label, regulation black, three quarter length yoga pants and a UNSC tank top. She couldn't believe she was back to these clothes, they hadn't seemed that bad when she first enlisted in the army all those years ago however, now she'd come this far she was starting to feel like she was back to square one. Although this time is was less her choice and more like help us and probably die or don't help us and definitely die.

* * *

_"York!" New Hampshire called as she chased the other freelancer down the corridor. He heard her calling him and turned to her, stopping in his tracks._

_"Hey, Newbie, what's up?" York asked, looking at her a little guiltily._

_"I am so, so unbelievably sorry about the other day. I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just started getting flashbacks and I stopped seeing you and started seeing them. I am so, so sorry."_

_"Hey, it's okay, maybe just don't throw anymore tables at me. I understand. We'll just wait until your more ready next time to start training again." York replied, joking a little._

_"Actually I'm on a deadline. If I don't start training again and get back out there I'm out of the project."_

_"What?! That's insane! They can't do that to you."_

_"The councillor assured me they can."_

_"The councillor?! He's the one supposed to be helping you."_

_"Yeah it was a direct order from the Director. He's never really liked me much now's the perfect time for him to get rid of me."_

_"Is there anything I can do to help you out?"_

_"Actually there is, I was thinking about getting back into training again. Now before you_ _say anything," she put her hand up and cut him off before he could protest. "I mean less formally than get into armour and go shoot guns at each other. I was thinking we could do things the old way, get into our sweats and just spar like we used to before all this high tech shit. I was going to ask North but he's kinda treating me like I'm made of glass right now, which I totally get! And he's totally supportive and everything so there's no problem there it's just he's worried about hurting me and won't spar with me, which I respect but that means now I need a new training partner. And I was like hey I'll ask York because he's not going to absolutely beat me to a bloody pulp like Carolina or Tex would and also there's Wash who's basically an emotional wreck right now so.." She babbled._

_"Okay, okay I get it. I'll help you. Of course I will, I'm your friend, we're family. Just let me know if it gets too much. I can't take anymore furniture thrown at me, remember I can't see stuff on the left."_

_"Oh god I never even thought about that! You never even saw it coming when I smacked you with that table! Oh god I am so sorry!" She brought up her hands to he face in shock._

_"No, no it's okay. I was just kidding." He soothed her, holding her wrists and bringing her arms away from her face. "I'll meet you in the gym later."_

* * *

Diana pulled on her sock and shoes, tying the white sneakers tightly to her feet, a little anxious at what she might find in the training room now she was getting closer to going. She supposed she could always not go, Felix only suggested the idea to het and she did say she might. Might wasn't a definite. Plus whatever was in there could be a trap, all this nice treatment today and yesterday could all be some super secret plan to use or hurt her in some way.

"Now I'm just being irrational." She sighed, combing her fingers through her drying ponytail.

She needed to go down there anyway, she needed to train herself so when the time came she was strong enough to leave. She did a little training with Tucker and Wash before she left but she never really got much done. Life seemed to get in the way, as it always does. Now was the time also, for her to get close to Felix so she could get her armour back, ready for her escape. Because when the time came, she was getting off this ship and find out exactly what North was doing before he died.

She headed out the door, locking it behind her and made her way to the training room. She could sort of remember the way and she presumed the cover she got the easier it would be to remember. And sure enough she found her way to the room where she almost had a panic attack and died. She reached out for the doorhandles, ready to push the doors open and enter but then she remembered the knife whizzing past her face, this time she might not be so lucky, even if she was a friendly. She let go of the handles and nocked loudly, remembering what Felix had said to Wyoming.

She waited a few moments and then a door was pulled open to reveal Felix in his sweats and a t-shirt. He smiled at her and stepped out of the way so she could enter the training room with her.

"As promised, I figured we could spar today on even grounds."

"As promised?" Diana looked at him with a brow quirked, not understanding what he was referring to.

"Yeah, uh last night when I was carrying you home you kept going on about how yesterday wasn't a fair fight and I had an unfair advantage. So, I figured you might be a little out of practice and I could always use more training." He explained, rubbing his neck.

"Oh, sure. I wasn't really sure what to expect coming down here. I'd completely forgotten everything from last night. I usually remember my drunken alter ego and her shenanigans I guess I just didn't this time, sorry."

"Hey, no big deal. We can do whatever you want, the whole place is yours to use as you please. Mi casa es su casa." He speed his arms wide, gesturing to the whole facility.

"My house is your house," She translated in a whisper, nodding and remembering the Spanish her father made her learn.

"Exactly, make yourself at home." He grinned cheerily at her.

"Okay, some sparing would be good. You mind if I warm up upstairs in the gym first?" She asked, looking towards the staircase.

"No problem sweetheart, in face I'll come too, life some weights." He lead her up the stairs, opening the caged door and letting her in front of him.

* * *

Felix walked over to the weights rack and picked up some dumbbells, sitting on the bench and lifting them as he eyed Diana. He watched as she slid down on the floor, doing the splits with ease and then stretching out her arms, bending them over her shoulders. She stood and did lunches, and a whole bunch of other stretches, including one where she lifted her foot up behind her and stretched it over her shoulders and right by her head.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't a little turned on or a little impressed by her flexibility but he remained focused on his goal, sizing her up. Flexibility just meant that she could kick him in the face more effectively, he had to keep an eye on her while she was running or jogging so he could estimate her stamina. Sparring her was also a good idea because it meant he could judge how she fought when she wasn't in a frantic mess trying to kick him in the balls and brake his faceplate.

Plus if he learned how to fight her now in a friendly training session he could kill her later without effort. He wasn't sure it would come to that, Hargrove seemed certain that she was the right choice, her being child of two soldiers from the great war, and her personal vendetta against the Director and her being an ex project freelancer meant he had leverage over her. Plus he remembered Siris being an old friend of Javier's so if they could trust each other then maybe it wasn't too far of a stretch that he could trust Javier's kid. He actually thought Diana did look a little familiar but he was pretty sure he would remember meeting her before. With that amount of crazy, she'd be hard to forget.

He watched as she started the treadmill up and used it for interval training. Five minutes jogging, five minutes running. He had to find something other to do than the same old weights otherwise it would become obvious that he was watching her. He moved to the closest machine that kept her in view and wasn't that complicated or required that much thought and kept an eye on her. He interval training increased to ten minutes jogging, ten minutes running until she was reaching the 40 minute mark. Turning the machine down she started to do a cool down walk and slow breathing to reduce her heart rate.

He had to admit she was an expert when it came to this, but it was hardly surprising. It just confirmed that she was as good as she said she was ands was just as much of a soldier as Hargrove said she was. She jumped off the treadmill and did some stretches again, more though as she would be sparing him next. He got off his own machine and headed to the door, were he leaned against the metal frame and waited for her to finish.

* * *

Diana finished he stretches and looked up at the door where Felix was patiently waiting. She stood up, dusted herself off and followed him back down to the training floor. He lead her to an area with lots of blue foamy mats the she hadn't seen since high school gym class. He stood at one side of the floor, shaking his arms off and bouncing on the spot while she leant back and did a bridge, flipping herself completely, quickly balancing on her hands and then getting back to her feet, once again showing off how flexible she was.

She watched Felix watch her stretch and wondered what he was thinking. Was he sizing her up or was he plan working? Perhaps a little of both since they were heading into a fight. Sure it was a "friendly" fight but that didn't mean much with soldiers of this caliber. She stepped closer and waited a moment, hoping he would be the one to make the first move. She could lear a lot from someone if she let them make the first move and try to land the first hit. However it seemed he had the same idea as he stepped closer to her and got himself in a defensive stance, reluctant to make the first move.

Her eyes narrowed for a moment, she could still learn how he fought if she made the first move even if she didn't want to make it. She decided not to go in for the kill with one of her strong kicks, they were some of her best moves however if he was watching her, waiting for her he might anticipate that, or at least stop her and grab her leg. And from there it wouldn't be hard to have her on her back.

Instead she started light and swung a punch in his direction, and as expected he blocked that punch, catching her fist in his palm. She planned from this move, deciding to throw another punch she knew he'd catch while still holding onto her other fist. She then spun her leg over their arms, using her flexibility to her advantage and tossing him over her shoulder.

He slammed onto his back on the mat and went to leap right up but as soon as his torso was in range she slammed a kick to it, sending him right back to the ground before he could get to his feet. She stood back in a defensive stance, ready for him to get back up and when he did he smiled at her. Pleasantly surprised at her skills apparently, or about to try something truely terrible, she couldn't be sure.

She was distracted momentarily by the door opening and that's when Felix made his move. He lunged at her, tackling her to the ground, slamming her into the mat with force. She let out a pained grunt and wrapped her legs around his waist, using her hips to force them to flip over. She was on top for less than a second before he did the exact same, flipping them over so she was on her back again before she could make an attack move.

She scowled at him, unwrapping her legs from his waist and slamming her feet into his abdomen, launching him upwards as he gripped her shoulders that he'd previously been pinning to the ground. She wiggled her shoulders trying to break free of his hold as she brought another kick up to his torso. She was able to break his hold and threw him off of her and she leapt to her feet, panting a little after exhorting so much energy trying to get the superiorly strong soldier off of her.

She took a defensive stance again and waited for him to get up off the ground. He sounded a little sore as he groaned, getting to his feet. She used that time to look over at the door she'd heard opening earlier. It was a man she hadn't seen before was was easily as tall as Maine. He had dark skin, long black hair and a scar across his face. The scar actually seemed to match the paint job on..

"Huegh!" Diana groaned as a kick was fired at her abdomen because she was too busy paying attention to the room's new addition.

"Not getting distracted now are, sweetheart?" Felix grinned at her, looking feral. "Come on princess!"

_"Come on Princess!" He growled at her and smacked her across the mouth. "Give it up! Give me the information I want."_

_He stepped in-between her legs and held her around his hips. He gripped at he thighs and looked at him without his helmet, having long since discarded it. Sheared to shake herself free, long, thin wounds down her legs opening up again as she fought against him, skin rubbing against his armour._

_"It doesn't have to be this way, you just have to tell me and you don't have to be in anymore pain. Tell me and you can come away with me. We can be together."_

_"Never." She spat in his face and he slapped her again, handprint now swelling on her asscheek._

* * *

Felix looked at her as he was about to charge, her head was tilted to the side as she stared off behind him, eyes glazed over. She was an avid fighter but she was useless to them if she kept getting so distracted so easily on the battlefield. Sure every soldier has a little PTSD but this was getting a little much for him to work with. He wasn't sure if her could get her to do as he wanted with her in such a mess.

"I'm letting this go." He heard her whisper and before he had time to wonder what she meant and was being punched in the jaw with force harder than necessary and hearing a strangled battle cry.

He was knocked for six with her sudden outburst and jaw to his face. He looked at her in shock for a moment as she brought her knee up into his ribs, grabbing him by the hair and slamming his face into her thigh as she brought her leg up again.

* * *

_York tossed her over his shoulder and slammed her into the not very soft, blue, training mat on the gym floor again. She let out a groan and laid there for a moment. Sitting up slowly, she looked at him, almost ready to give up for the night._

_"Come on Newbs, you fought Tex first time we ever met and held your own against her. Then you knocked over Wash and Wyoming, what's up with you?" He sat beside her, crossing his legs and patting her knee softly._

_"Sorry, I'm just distracted." She replied. "I've got a lot on my mind."_

_"I know you do. I'm always here to talk if you want to, you know that, right?" He asked, looking at her with his good eye._

_"Yeah I know." She looked down at her lap. "I just, I don't know this is what I want anymore. I joined up after my dad died so I could be closer to him. When I got booted from the regular army the Project seemed like my last hope. After everything that's happened now, I'm not sure hope is the word I'd use to describe this place. I thought I was doing something good. Now I'm not so sure."_

_"I've felt like that before." He responded after a moment. "A lot actually. After Connie died Carolina told me what she'd been saying to Tex, I began to wonder. When we lost you everyone was heartbroken. You're kind of the unofficial little sister around here. I was so angry when we weren't allowed to come and get you. When we found out what he'd been, or they sorry, what they'd been doing to you we were even more angry. We could have rescued you earlier, saved you from all that pain. I know I can't have been the only one to wonder in those times if we really were the good guys. If we were so good then how could we just leave you with them. How could we let them get away with what happened."_

_"It wasn't your fault you know. I know you wanted to come save me, all of you. And I know that you felt bad, bing the one to open that crate. I don't blame you." New Hampshire responded, hugging her knees to her chest._

_"I know." He responded ruffling her hair. "But we've all felt doubt on whether or not we were doing the right thing, especially when you think about what we do for a living. We're soldiers, we're said to protect people and our countries, our planets and our people but really we're just killers. We kill people and we tell ourselves that we're doing the right thing, that the people we fight are bad and we demonise them."_

_"Are you okay York?" New Hampshire asked the serious soldier, who was glaring at the floor._

_"Yeah I'm okay baby," He responded. "I'm just saying, your doubt right now is perfectly normal, all the stuff you feel the anger, the fear, the hatred it's natural. And I understand you completely. But I have to remind you to let things go. I know that it's hard but you have to remember that all you hold on to can only ever hurt you. You have to learn to let things go. That's how you heal, how you get stronger, how you make yourself whole again. You don't ever let the horrors of your past drag you down and hurt you."_

_She nodded, not looking at him, tear welling in her eyes. It would be hard, it was hard but she knew he was right. She remembered all the things those enemy soldiers had made her feel, all the pain, all the suffering, it would be nice just to let it all go. To be free of all the suffering. She wanted to let it all go, she had to, she didn't want to feel like this anymore._

_York put an arm around her shoulder and she let out a whining sob, burying her face into his shoulder and crying her heart out. He rubbed her back soothingly and let her cling to him as she got it all out. Newbie really felt like his little sister, he had many siblings back on Earth and if anyone had ever done anything like what had happened to Newbie he would have completely broken. He held her tightly as she sobbed, angry again about what had happened to het and struggling a little to take his own advise._


	29. Chapter 29

Diana shoved him back with her foot, lifting it up and landing a kick to his shoulder. She spun slightly kicking him in the abdomen again, using her legs to hit him so she could stay as far from him as possible. He stepped to her only to get kneed in the face once more. She dropped to the ground and swung out a leg, sending him to the ground. She leapt onto him and started punching him in the face, over and over. He brought his hands up to block her hits and was breathing heavily, although so was she.

She slowed down her assault on his unarmored face and he used this opportunity to flip them over. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the ground. Her head lay on the side, not looking at him and panting. He'd pinned her thighs down with his knees to avoid any repeats of earlier. He stared at her, just as exhausted as she was only a lot more beaten up. Her being distracted on the battlefield was one thing but she seemed to go into a frenzy state where her one goal was to destroy. It worried him a little bit.

He looked down at her and she still hadn't looked at him, she was still staring off to the side, calming herself down. She unclenched her fists that he had pinned above her head and breathed slowly, turning her head to face him then.

"I concede." She spoke up, staring at him. He climbed off her and offered her a hand, pulling her up off the floor.

"That was an interesting sparring session." The man she had identified as Locus commented, adopting a strict posture and arms resting behind his back like a soldier would.

"I'll say." Felix commented, sounding a little bitter and a lot less cheery than he had before.

"I was far too distracted today. Behaviour like that on the battlefield, and I'd be dead by now." New Hampshire commented, running a hand over her sweaty face.

 _'At least she can identify it.'_  Felix thought still annoyed at the thought of having this crazy woman in his charge. Still he understood why and he was making a lot of progress on the manipulation front so maybe keeping her around for a while wouldn't be so bad. "Well, we should be getting cleaned up and then heading to the mess hall for lunch. We can talk there about our mission."

"Yeah, I've been wondering when you were going to fill me in." Diana replied rolling her shoulders around in discomfort, her plan to seduce Felix into giving her armour back and helping her escape not going as well as she thought it would.

He lead her through to the locker rooms adjoined to the training room they'd just been in and she found spare clothes and clean towels. She got her stuff together, claiming one of the empty lockers. Out of the six only two had been claimed previously. She wandered around the locker room and poked her head around a wall the covered half the training room. Unlike the showers back at Project Freelancer there were only showering cubicles and no group shower which she supposed was a good thing. Unlike the showers at home, -well, back at the project it wasn't really her home, not anymore- where she had felt comfortable just stripping and using the shower, not caring what freelancer might catch a side boob glance or her naked butt cheeks. Here, was a much different story.

She went back around to her locker and grabbed her towel, stripping off her old clothes and wrapping herself up, headed to the shower cubicles. She opened the door to one of the empty ones, slightly farther down to the one that already hosted Locus and the one Felix had dumped some stuff into before wandering off. She closed the door behind her and hung up her towel on a hook on the inside, not interested in becoming the next victim to a hazing prank.

She was almost finished showering, righting out her hair when she noticed a large white hand reaching over the cubicle door, headed for the towel on the hook.

" _Felix_." She scolded.

"Aww." He replied and removed his hand. She tuned off the taps and wrapped herself in her towel and unlocked the door. Coming out to meet the sulking Felix. She stood in his field of vision as he perched on the locker room bench leaning on his fist. She quirked a brow at him as his eyes traveled up her body, water droplets trickling down her bronze skin.

"So," He started, snapping out of it and going over to his locket to start getting dressed. "Probably time start filling you in on our actual mission, huh?" He turned to smile at her softly, reaching into his locker and rolling on some deodorant.

"Probably." She breathed lightly, reaching into her own locker and combing through her soaking hair. She pulled out a regulation sports bra and regulation tight whiteys. She pulled her bra over her head, adjusting herself and then sliding her panties up her toned legs and over her rear.

"Uegh." Felix commented, as he looked over at the clothes she had just finished putting on. "Remind me to put you down on the exit list next time we dock so we can get you some decent fucking civvies." He shook his head and then looked her up and down. "Though you manage to make even those things look pretty cute." He flirted, going back to dressing himself.

Diana pulled on a new pair of shorts and dropped her t-shirt on the bench as she dried her arms and shoulders, which were newly wet thanks to her soaking hair. She bent down facing away from Felix as she towel dried her hair, trying to take off as much moisture as she could. She glanced behind her and noticed Felix eyeing up her ass and went back to drying her hair. She flipped her semi-dry and now messy hair over her shoulders and turned around, bra covered boobs on full display.

She ran her eyes over Felix's toned form. He had pulled the bottom half of his under armour on, fixing the armour panels to his legs and sat with his shirt off. She hadn't noticed him looking up to catch a glimpse at her chest only to find her admiring his built form.

"See something you like?" He quirked a brow and smirked.

"Could ask you the same." She grinned mischievously and bent down to pull her socks and shoes on, without pulling on her t-shirt. His eyes followed her chest as she dipped down and she heard him swallow. She smirked herself as she tied her shoelaces and reached into her locker, applying deodorant and combing through her long hair again. She pulled her damp hair into a ponytail and winked at Felix as she finally pulled her shirt on. She sat down on the bench beside him and stretched her long legs out in front of them, crossing her ankles and leaning back on her palms.

"So how about when you're finished getting dressed we head down to the mess hall and you tell me what this is all about?" She shot him a flirty smile then stood up leaving the locker room with a swing to her hips.

* * *

"So," Felix took another bite of his yet again stolen food. "You know about the civil war on Chorus, right?"

She nodded, eating her own food slowly, paying attention to what he was saying despite her tumbling tummy, ready to demolish the food in front of her after a tough workout.

"Well, the UNSC has tasked Charon Industries' mercenaries to go in and help out. They want this taken care of and all this in fighting put to a stop. Locus and I have already been down their a few times, tried to setup peaceful meetings between leaders to try and discuss a ceasefire, get this whole thing sorts out. Of course several of the leaders at these meetings were assassinated. The people hate each other. So instead, we have to just fight the good fight and end this thing the hard way."

"We're soldiers, killing people, this is the easy way. Getting them to play nice and get along is the hard way. You might be able to stop the war but they'll never stop hating each other. For as long as they live and the war is remembered there will always be animosity." She explained.

"That's an interesting way to look at things." He commented, taking a sip of his drink and placing his free hand next to hers, skin just touching.

"I guess you could say so, I've just been doing this almost half my life. I don't have the naive hope that all of this is going to be magically better when all of this is over." She responded, taking another bite of her food and "accidentally" brushing her hand against his. "I gave up on that dream years ago."

Felix took the opportunity to take her hand in his and trace small circles on her skin with his thumb. She looked up at him from under her eyelashes, blushing slightly as she thought about how right it felt. Then she mentally slapped herself for thinking that. Felix was a tool. A means for her escape. Nothing more, nothing less. She brought her attention back to the man in front of her and blushed at the way he was looking at her.

She was no stranger to men falling for her, she'd always been pretty but since she'd gotten all fucked up by the sleeveless insurrectionist she never thought someone would find her attractive again. With Tucker she'd just assumed it was an any port in a storm kind of deal, and he sure as hell wasn't going to get anywhere with her dear sister.

"So where's my armour?" She asked after a moment, deciding to be direct.

"Oh that? I forgot to ask you about scheduling a fitting appointment for a new suit of armour. Yours is fucked. I thought you knew." He replied seemingly honestly.

"How fucked?" She countered, entwining her fingers in his.

"Like it won't even turn on to tell us how fucked it is kind of fucked." He responded, continuing to rub circles in the space in between her thumb and index finger.

"Do you still have it?" Diana asked, taking a bite of her food in silent worry.

"Uh yeah, it's in the workshop. We can go down there afterwards if you really want a look at it. Not really sure if there's much you can do with it." He suggested, which suited her perfectly. It was however unfortunate that she wouldn't be able to use it. Although if the UNSC was just going to provide her with a new set of armour just like that then who was she to complain? Especially considering it would be a much newer model.

* * *

"You weren't kidding this really is fucked." Diana commented, looking over her tattered and scuffed armour. "I mean I've had to replace the chest plate before cause of the amount of times I've been shot, really got to stop doing that." She muttered the last bit for comedic effect.

"Yeah you might want to try and not do that." Felix responded, leaning towards her on his hands, weight resting on the bench in front of him. She looked up and him and something in her twigged.

"Hey.." She squinted at him. "You look familiar, like really fucking familiar."

"Are you hitting on me?" He quirked a brow at her.

"Shut up." She shook her head. "I swear I've seen you somewhere before, years ago."

"I think I'd remember if I'd seen a face as pretty as that before." He replied, flirtatious smirk calming his features.

"Now who's hitting on who?" She grinned back at him. She went back to her armour, the power unit on her back was completely fucked. The bullet that she'd been shot with had gone right through all the important bits and the back up power cell had dried up long ago. He power unit, might have had some salvageable parts had her own blood not flooded through it congealing and drying in it.

"Eugh." Felix said, looking at the power unit she'd pulled apart and thinking it was gross.

"I know right?" She responded, not looking up as she pushed the unit to the side. In the cabinet to her right she was able to see replacement parts and walked over to it, pulling out a new power unit and some connecting wires. Unlike dealing with her helmet, Diana was surprisingly competent in replacing these, having actually been paying attention in the mandatory class she'd taken.

"Whatcha doing all this for anyway, got some photos on here or something?" Felix asked, playing with her helmet.

"Sort of," She started, leaning closer to the part she was working on. "It's mostly photos, diary entries and videos from back at the project but I also managed to find my ex fiancé's old helmet after he died and I transferred all the the files."

"Ahh." He nodded, going over to grab some more tools and replacement pieces from the cabinet. "This part here will also need replaced then." He pointed out and moved to remove the piece, helping her repair her suit. She glanced up at him every so often, admiring his form as he concentrated. Also thinking about how sweet he was helping her when he could have just left her. She almost felt bad using him for this, almost. But she really had to get back to her friends, back to her mission to lay North to rest.

* * *

They'd been working on her amour in a comfortable silence for the past few hours. She's sanded down the paintwork a little and was in the process of spraying the original colour onto the pieces after covering over the visor. Felix stood by her, leaning on the bench, arms folded while she covered her mouth with an orange bandana he'd given her. She sprayed a coat of armour paint over her old pieces and closed the cap, heading to the sink to scrub off her hands while the paint was still wet.

"You'll still probably need some new armour." Felix commented when she handed him back his orange cloth. "That won't do much more than be a glorified ornament for your quarters."

"I know. It still means a lot that you helped me out." She replied on the walk back to her room. "You've been really good to me since I get here."

"It was nothing." He brushed it off and she stopped him in the hallway.

"No it wasn't" She stood up on her tiptoes and brought a hand up to cup his face. She pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek, lingering for a moment, hot breath on his neck. She pulled away and released his face. "It means a lot." She looked up at him through her lashes and spotted a thoughtful expression on her comrade's face. She started walking along the corridor again, him a few steps behind.

She made sure to sway her hips as she moved, tantalising him with every step. He caught up to her quickly, walking beside her with his hand hovering over her waist. He swallowed, hard.

"You know, when you were drunk the other day you asked me if I lived here." Felix started, sounding breathless and like he was grinning. She turned to him slightly. "You meant if my room was in the same corridor." He explained, actually grinning. "I'll show you where my room it, so you can come find me if you ever  _need_ anything."

"What are you expecting me to  _need_?" She raised and eyebrow at him suggestively.

" _Anything you need,_ come to me." He responded, purring in her ear, leading her further down the hallway than her quarters were. They turned a courier and halfway down it was his room. He unlocked it and she pressed him against the door. He opened it behind him and stepped back. She brushed a hand over his waist and he smirked at her, leaning down to her. She moved her lips up to kiss him and at the last moment he pulled away and closed the door in her face. He lips were inches away from the metal of his door and she chuckled. She knew she had been played that time. She stepped out of the doorway and into the hall, heading back to her room to get ready for an early night.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys! I've just uploaded a new fic which is a prequel to New Hampshire called Backwards Hampshire. It's about Diana before project freelancer, featuring some of our favourite characters and some absolute trash. There's also a pole on my profile where you can vote for which character you want Newbie to get with. This is the last chapter in New Hampshire but she's back for a sequel called Finding Hampshire. Merry** **Christmas and Happy New Year everyone ^-^**

* * *

Felix knocked on Diana's door impatiently. She opened it relatively quickly, leading him to believe she was already awake when he got here. She answered the door dressed in UNSC sweatpants and a tank top, sneakers already on. She had slight traces of green paint on her arms and he surmised she'd been down to the workshop to put on another coat off paint on her old amour.

"You up for an excursion?" He asked, smiling brightly. "You're on the exit list and we've just docked at a space station. It's a good one, shops and stuff."

"Are you bribing me?" She smiled up at him, hand on her hip.

"Why would you think that?" He grinned back. She grabbed her room key and locked her door behind him, following him down the hallway and down to the cargo bay. "I got Charon to cough up some mint, anything you want today, on the company." He smirked.

"And how did you do that?" She raised an eyebrow at him, seeming slightly impressed.

"Well, I'm wildly handsome, charming and incredibly witty."

"Are you expecting me to believe you flirted with Hargrove so hard he gave you all his money?" She quirked her brow again in amusement.

"Not quite." He laughed. "Just know I'm good with my words." Although there was a sinister undertone she didn't seem to notice it.

"Oh I know." She responded, smiling up at him.

* * *

They'd been walking around the space station for a while when Felix sharply turned and lead her into a particular store. It was a womens clothing store. He instructed her to pick out whatever she wanted and hopped up on the counter by the clerk. He grinned at him, daring him to say something. She noticed while Felix might be kind and sweet, he had a playful streak that was almost threatening. He was like a predator, toying with his prey. She quirked an eyebrow at him and he sent another playful grin her way. She shook her head and returned a smile, going over to a rack with jeans on it.

She picked out 5 pairs of jeans, 5 pairs of jean shorts and then moved along to another rack. She was sick to death of wearing sweats all the time and she'd be damned if she wore another set anytime soon. Diana went over to the lingerie and grabbed various, matching bra and pantie sets. Steering clear or red, white and pink ones of course. She found a set that was a dark grey with orange lace on it and got a cheeky grin. She grabbed some plain black undergarments just in case and got some better sports bras.

Arms getting full she made her way over to the counter where Felix was sitting nosing over the cashier's shoulder. She dumped the pile of clothes next to him and the cashier raised an eyebrow at her.

"Go hard or go home." She stated and Felix chuckled. She moved over to the shoes and got herself a more practical pair of sneakers and dumped them on the counter too. She grabbed a couple of tops and t-shirts and she was done. She was impressed at how long Felix had waited for her without complaint, however, she figured it has something to do with him pestering the store's employees.

"I've actually got to head off but I'll see you later on the ship?" Felix asked, trying to take her bags for her. "Give me these."

"Felix you can't wear my jeans no matter how fabulous your ass may be." He snorted as she tried to tug her bags back from his hands. She eventually relented and he gave her the Charon account details and kissed her cheek flirtatiously. She glared at him playfully and he wandered off in the direction of the ship. She was sure this was a test. They had kidnapped her, they weren't exactly going to let her just wander around a space station by herself. This was to see if she really had loaned them her loyalties. This is exactly where they would be expecting her to make her escape and therefore would be the hardest place for her to do so. Plus she didn't have any armour, even if they had been working on fixing up her old stuff. She'd have to wait.

Diana moved around the space station, looking around for ways to spruce up her quarters back on the ship like Felix had instructed her do do so before he left. She wandered into the future's version of Bed Bath and Beyond wondering just how far she could push it with the decoration thing. She grabbed some bath mats for her bathroom and a toothbrush holder. She wandered around and got herself a fluffy green blanket, similar to her original armour colour and thought about what else she could get to spruce up her little box.

She found a gardening store nearby with plants that were completely alien to her. They were all from other planets she had yet to explore. After searching around for a while she managed to find a few potted wonders from her home city, New Alexandria. She missed her home and was ever saddened when she found out it was a place she could never return to. All the memories she'd made there were gone. Her father was gone. For the first time in a long time she felt his loss. She'd always felt like he was with her but now, he felt just out of reach.

She picked up a luminous purple cactus and a glowing spathiphyllum. For maybe an hour longer she walked the length of the space station looking for more things to make her new home her home but gave up eventually and went back to the docks.

* * *

It was when Diana was plugging in her new lamp that she heard a knock on the door. She opened it to find someone who wasn't Felix, which pricked her interest. It was actually an uncredited soldier who would probably die soon who handed her a barcoding device that would chip all her clothes, cataloguing them so when they went off to laundry she'd get them back. She'd used it before on the Mother of Invention and the ship they'd been on after it had crashed. Apparently Felix had sent him though, which was a good sign, he was back at least.

She flopped down on her bed, landing on some of the plush new throw pillows she'd gotten. She typed her details into the touch screen, readying the device for chipping. She put the jaws of the device over the corner of each one and crunched them down like a stapler or a garlic press and marked her items. She went through each individual item of clothing and after a good half hour she was finally done. She laid back and sighed, punching in the details to finish the barcoding, reseting it for the next use.

Deciding to work on her armour some more, Diana walked out of her bedroom, locking the door behind her and stuffing the key into her newly acquired jeans. She took the familiar path to the work shop and checked on the final coat she'd put on her armour plates. It had dried both solidly and unblemished which made her beam with pride. It had been so long since she'd done it. She went over to the cabinet and took some equipment to transfer the files of her old hemet over to her new armour when she got it. Diana wandered back over to the bench she'd claimed as her own and collected her pieces, taking them back to her quarters.

She'd managed to acquire a weird hybrid of a dressmakers mannequin and an armour stand and put it in the corner by her wardrobe. She put her pieces up on the stand and displayed her old uniform with pride. She would miss the stuff when she made a run for it but perhaps leaving it behind was what was best for her. A fresh start. She looked at the time and went to the mess hall, actually lining up for her food this time instead of stealing it, however some of the guys Felix had previously threatened had let her cut in beside them. Most likely out of fear for their life, which was fine by her.

Selecting her own food for once, Diana made her way to the table she usually sat at with Felix, proving yet again that she was a creature all to comfortable in habits. She munched on her food wondering when exactly Felix was coming back and if she was actually supposed to see him like he'd asked. She thoughtfully stabbed at her food, looking a little pissed off. It while she was so deep in concentration that the man in grey rounded the corner and strode into the mess hall like he owned it. And if he was as good with words as he said he was, then he probably did. She watched him march over to some random marine and steal his tray of food, like usual, and then slide into the seat infant of her.

"Oh hello there gorgeous," Felix grinned while he took out his cutlery. "I was hoping I'd be able to find you here."

"Oh yeah?" She raised an eyebrow, mischievous look on her face as she snapped herself out of her thoughts."

"Yeah," He shot her a friendly smile. "Managed to get a rush on your armour, got you a fitting for your suit and all that."

"Wow, you really are good with your words." She commented looking up at him surprised.

"Did you ever really doubt me?" He smirked before shovelling food into his mouth.

"I shouldn't have," She responded, going back to her food. They spent the next half hour talking and laughing, forgetting about the war they had found themselves fighting, relaxing for just a few moments. Food finished and long forgotten, Felix's hand kept brushing against Diana's in a subtle attempt to be close to her. She blushed every time she did but mentally slapped herself, this was just a means of escape. His cute face could not sidetrack her. She intertwined her fingers in his and breathed a sigh of relief as he smiled back at her as she did.

She was fully content to sit there all evening if she could, enjoying her few moments of calm in her chaotic mess of a life. Briefly she thought of how Wash, Tucker and the other must be dealing right now and she thought hard about her recently discovered half sister. Looking up at Felix from under her lashes, innocent and and sweet expression on her face, she suddenly froze.

A few meters back from her she heard a voice she never thought she'd ever hear again. It was him. Of that she could be sure. What exactly he was doing here was something she'd have to find out, if she could pull herself together long enough to investigate.

* * *

**Don't forget to subscribe to the new fic to get alerts for each new chapter uploaded. You can also** **subscribe to me to get notifications about each new story I create. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year ^-^**


End file.
